Silver Dawn
by The Ultimate Survivor
Summary: A man is as much a monster as a wild beast. Both have the capacity to become monstrous. However, what if that man became the wild beast? Would that make him a monster? DISCONTINUED! ADOPTED BY bob the kraken
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, just the OC and the change to the plot.**

 **Warning: This fanfic is centered around an OC instead of the main characters (Who are, of course, the main part of the story). If you do not like OC's as the main protagonist of Until Dawn, turn back now! Otherwise, enjoy, like and comment.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

The very memory was a nightmare all on its own.

The fog was cold and damp and an icy gale blew through the dark forest, but James barely noticed the chill. The bare, autumn trees clawed at him with skeletal branches as he ran frantically through the wood with his heart pounding so loudly, he thought it might burst free from his chest. Dark brown hair blew wildly in the cold wind and panic filled his wide, grey-green eyes. A white t-shirt and thin blue jeans provided a small amount of protection from the temperature. Fresh blood streaked his shirt, glistening in the moonlight. The red sticky fluid had soaked through the fabric and made it to cling to his skin. Old, worn sneakers raced over a carpet of fallen leaves.

Gut wrenching screams tore through the night air, sending jolts of fear and anguish through the young man's heart. A small voice in the back of his head urged him to turn back, to go back and help his friends. His instincts, on the other hand, commanded him to flee.

And flee he did; abandoning the few only people he truly cared for in his life.

Another scream penetrated the darkness. The blood chilling cry made him cringe. He could only fight back the tears and keep running. " _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_ He whimpered inside. It sounded like Gabe was being ripped to pieces. A choking gasp echoed through the dark before a loud _squash_ to its place, then silence. And then the sound of rapid footfalls and heavy panting followed the quiet. Glancing over his shoulder, he glimpsed a vague, indistinct figure moving through the mist behind him.

It was chasing him…whatever it was.

The blood on his shirt, it...it wasn't his. It belonged to that of his friends when it gushed from their mutilated corpses. Kelsey, Max, Gabe, Brock, Jonathan…they were gone. He'd left the butchered bodies of Kelsey and Max behind back at the campsite as that _thing_ tore through the wall and then into them like wet paper. They didn't even have time to scream. Brock tried to fight back, using a revolver his father gave them, but he didn't live long enough to fire a single shot.

It was Jonathan who pulled James out of the blood-soaked cabin and out of his fear-stricken stupor. He was the one who shoved him out of the path of death's jaws. He also was the one who took his place in those jaws. It was his blood that stained his clothes the most.

James could not get the image of Jonathan's death out of his mind. The look of utter fear and ungodly pain his best friend must have felt as the monsterripped into his abdomen. A fountain of blood spewed from the massive wound and onto James while he stood rooted to the spot, paralyzed with fear. " _Run"_ Was all Jonathan managed to rasp before the beast's fangs closed around his throat and parted his head from his shoulders.

Gabe had been in his tent when it all happened. He had crawled out just in time to see Jonathan's gruesome demise. James urged him to run; shoving him towards the woods and sprinting into the darkness, only to find out moments later that he hadn't kept up.

Thunder groaned overhead. A jagged bolt of lightning streaked through the dark sky. Rain poured down in sheets, drenching him in seconds. The forest floor turned to mud beneath his feet and made it harder to keep his footing on the slippery leaves. Bursting from the tree line, James found himself in the middle of a dirt road. Exhaustion was quickly taking over his body. The adrenaline rush was beginning to fade and his muscles were heavy with fatigue and screamed to rest.

"Damn it! Goddamn it!" James sobbed. He fell to his knees, the panic and the shock having finally gotten to him. Why them? What did he and his friends do to deserve this? To die at the hands of some...some _monster?_ He watched his friends die right in front of him and he had done _nothing_. He hated himself. He hated his cowardice! He should have done something! Shouldn't have let them die! A violent sob rocked his body. Tears mixed with the rain fell upon the muddy road.

 _He shouldn't have let them die!_

A deafening crash jolted him from his grief. He spun around just as something exploded from the trees and slam into him with the force of a freight train. His body flew from the force of the collision and he landed hard on his back. A mass of dark fur slammed down on top of him, and didn't have enough time for fear to register as it smothered him.

A searing, white hot pain in his left shoulder brought him back to reality. James screamed in utter agony as the creature embedded its fangs deep into his shoulder with teeth going straight to the bone. It began to whip its head back and forth, snarling and clawing, tearing his shirt to rags and slicing open his chest to get at his stomach and spilling blood onto the slick, muddy ground.

Just as James felt his consciousness begin to slip, the roar of a shotgun exploded in his ears followed by a pained yelp. The teeth removed themselves from his shoulder and the heavy padding of the beast's footfalls faded into the dark until he could hear nothing but the rain falling from the sky and the pounding of his own heart.

James just laid there, staring up at the stormy sky as the edges of his vision were laced in ever growing blackness. Then the lights of a vehicle fell upon him, blinding him. "Holy shit!" a voice echoed faintly. He tilted his head towards the lights, watching through the glare as the driver side opened and a figure came running. His vision blurred as they ran to his side. They were saying something, but he couldn't focus on the words. Letting his gaze trail up to the night sky, he watched as the storm clouds slowly dispersed, revealing the full autumn moon shinning down upon him.

Then, everything went black and he fell into a still, dreamless sleep as a ghostly howl echoed through the night.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The images raced through James's mind again. Each their barbaric ends flashed before his eyes like a slide-show. Their dying screams echoed in his ears and their blood clung to his sking. It was as if he were back at the campsite reliving the horror all over again.

He whimpered. The images didn't stop; they just kept coming, each clearer and more powerful than the last.

 _He was back in the center of the road and had just fallen to his knees, the grief and loss of his friends washing over him like a tidal wave. A loud crash made him turn and he screamed as a giant, shadowy thing lunged at him. It's blazing eyes glared into the depths of his soul as it pinned him to the ground, leaving him stunned and breathless."No!" James shouted, coming out of his daze. He watched horror as the creature slowly opened jaws. Fresh blood and saliva dripped from the creatures jagged fangs, landing on James's petrified face. Its mouth opened impossibly wide and it thrust its head downward._

 _The last thing James saw was the creatures veracious, jagged toothed maw overtake his vision._

XXX

James gasped awake from the nightmare. He lurched forward, sitting up ramrod in bed. His fear was etched within his tensed muscles as he panted ragged breaths, drenched in cold sweat. His wide, bloodshot eyes darted around the unfamiliar room wildly, still ridden with fear.

 _'What...what happened?'_ He mused, wincing as a sharp pain coursed through his left shoulder and across his chest.

' _What the hell? Why do I hurt so...?'_

James paused, eyes widening in sickening realization. Looking down, he saw he was wearing white hospital gown. Slowly, he peeled the white fabric off his shoulder to find a mess of bloody gauze underneath. Biting through the pain he felt as he moved his good arm, he peeled back some of the gauze. From below his collarbone and wrapping around to his shoulder blade were a series of red puncture wounds sealed tight with stitches. More flowed below his collar and across his chest. Understanding soon crept over him.

His questioning gaze turned into one of grim realization. His nightmare- _no,_ the _memories of last night…_ had actually happened…

His friends were _**dead…**_

He fell back into the mattress, numb to the pain of jostling his injury, and stared up at the creamy white tile ceiling blankly. Then, his face contorted in pain and sorrow and _grief_. Tears gushed from his eyes, splashing onto the pillow beneath his head. Last night's terror and loss welled up within his chest and burst through the seams. Raw anguish emotion filled his voice as a violent sob racked his body.

 _"Fuck!"_ He hissed, bringing the heels of his palms to his eyes and tried to rub the memories away. It didn't wor.

" _God damn it!"_ He spat " _God fucking_ _**damn it**_ _!"_

James didn't stop crying until exhaustion took over and he drifted back into unconsciousness.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The interior of his uncle's old pick-up was a familiar comfort James desperately welcomed at the moment. The musty smell of old leather and tobacco coupled with the sound of gravel rolling under aged tires brought back fond memories that helped kept the more daunting ones at bay.

XXX

 _Nurses in blue scrubs mingled around him; checking the IV drip funneling into his arm and fiddling with the dials of his heart monitor while a doctor talked to him from his bedside._

" _How are you feeling, James?"_

 _The question ate at him, fighting through the all-encompassing numbness he felt at the moment. "Where am I?" He said lowly._

" _You're in the hospital, James." The doctor replied "You were attacked by some kind of animal…"_

 _The heart monitor began to beep loudly as his heartbeat spiked…_

XXX

James had just been released from the hospital with a clean bill of health and an extremely fast recovery after a few weeks of treatment. His uncle Bert picked him up on the day he was as the sun came up, and now they were headed home.

XXX

" _It's honestly a miracle you survived, kid." One of the nurses said to him later that day "You lost a lot of blood when you got here. We weren't sure you were gonna make it."_

 _James didn't say anything except stare at the wall as the nurse checked his stitches._

 _He didn't deserve to be alive right now._

 _He shouldn't have been the one to survive that night._

 _The nurse hummed to herself "Your recovering pretty fast too."_

XXX

"James?" James turned to look at his uncle whose weathered face was creased in worry "You alright?" Bert asked him.

Uncle Bert had become James's legal guardian after his parents died in a car crash when he was three. There were no other family members that wanted or could take him in, and between Bert and the state, Bert chose to raise James as his own. He was eighteen, now.

XXX

 _The police arrived the next day after James woke up, five hours after Uncle Bert was admitted to see him, to be exact. James had counted the time. They asked him a lot of questions about what happened. James couldn't help but cry every time he opened his mouth. Eventually they left, and for a while, James was allowed to be alone with his grief._

 _But then his friend's parents came in, and he went right back to crying._

XXX

"Yeah, I'm fine, Uncle Bert." James responded and internally cringed.

The words sounded fake, even to him. He wasn't fine; he was the complete opposite of fine! His friends were dead. _Dead!_ And he didn't try to do a damn thing to stop it. They'd had their whole lives ahead of them! Their futures and potential were gone and crushed into the forest floor because of some…some _monster!_

XXX

 _They'd written it off as a bear attack._

 _That was complete bullshit in James's opinion because bears didn't live in the area in the first place! They told James a hunting party had been sent out to search for the beast, but James had a feeling they wouldn't find it._

 _Whatever attacked them…James had never seen a bear in real life before, but something told him that whatever was out there was no bear._

 _Or maybe they would find it. They'd shoot it dead and then maybe James and the families of his friends could find a sense of closure…_

… _He just wished he could believe that._

XXX

Bert lived in a small cabin out in the woods that was separated from the rest of town. The small, one story cabin had served as James home for over fifteen years. The property was surrounded by a circle of grass that led out into the forest. Small bushes grew up under the front porch windows and a gravel road led straight into the garage where Bert parked his pickup.

The sun was halfway across the sky and setting fast. Bert backed the old truck into the garage with practiced ease and turned off the ignition. They sat there in silence before Bert turned and made eye contact with his nephew.

"James."

"Yeah?"

Bert pursed his lips together into a thin line before saying "I'm not going to play dumb here and pretend you're okay; you're not. Hell, I sure wouldn't be after something like that. I just want to let you know," He reached across the seat to lay a weathered hand on James's shoulder "Whatever you need; if you want to talk, if you want to be left alone, if you want to just go somewhere…you let me know, alright? Your parents…" He faltered, eyes crinkling at the memory of them "It wasn't easy for me when they died. I'm here to help you, James, in any way you need, got me?"

James swallowed through the growing lump in his throat and squeezed his uncle's hand "Yeah." He managed to get out.

Bert nodded "Good." His eyes searched his nephews face "You need a minute?" He asked him. James nodded. Bert nodded right back "Alright. I'll be inside." And he slid out of the truck, closing it softly behind him.

James sat there in the quiet of the empty truck, mind racing back to the hospital.

XXX

 _The stitches came out sooner than James expected._

" _You're recovering very well." The doctor said absently as he removed the black threads from his flesh._

" _How much longer am I going to stay here?" James had asked._

 _That brought the doctor up short. He said "Well, we'd like to keep you a few more days ahead of schedule to check for any diseases or viruses that might be in your bloodstream_." _Seeing James's frown, he gave a reassuring smile_ _"Not that you have anything to worry about so far. You're healing very fast."_

 _James's frown grew more pronounced "Everyone keeps saying that." He stated "What does mean?"_

 _The doctor pursed his lips together and his eyes narrowed in thought. After a moment he answered "When you were first brought in, you were in a very critical state. Your wounds were fatal and we thought you weren't going to survive the night, but your blood began clotting fairly quickly and the bleeding stopped at an extraordinary rate." He paused before looking at James and asking "Are you on any experimental drugs or pills? Any medications of any kind?" James shook his head to every question. The doctor frowned again "Well... there was a lot of blood that wasn't yours...the wounds could have been shallower than we thought..." He shrugged, seemingly at a loss for words "All in all, you are very lucky to be alive."_

XXX

James opened the door and stepped out into the cool interior of the garage as anger flooding his system.

Lucky to be alive?

 _Lucky to be alive?!_

His friends had been slaughtered and he was _**lucky?**_

The next thing James knew, he was hunched over his uncle's workbench, gripping the edges with all his might in an effort to try to control his rage and not lash out and break something. James had a temper; he was always a little easier to set off than most and didn't respond well to threats and insults. But this was something that went beyond that; something that struck him right in the center of his core.

 _People he cared about had died, and he had been powerless to stop it._

 _ ***CREAK***_

James lurched away from the workbench at the sudden sound of creaking metal and his eyes widened at what he saw. The corners of the solid metal structure were crumpled. James could see the outlines of fingers if he looked closely. He looked down at his own hands, which looked completely normal. No bruising or cuts or anything; they looked and felt completely fine.

 _What the hell-_

"James?"

James jumped and looked up at his uncle's worried face in the doorway to the house. "You alright?" He asked.

"I-" James looked back and forth from his uncle to the workbench "I-I'm fine." He stuttered. At his uncle's frown deepening he added "I am, really."

There was a pause where James and Bert just stared at each other for a moment before Bert just sighed "C'mon in James." He said, motioning for him to do so.

James nodded "Y-yeah." He agreed. Stealing one last look at the dented workbench, James followed his uncle back into the cabin with thoughts awhirl and naïve hopes of things returning to normal drifting through his heart.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _I'd just like to say something here. Fist off, this is_ _ **not**_ _Ultimate Survivor writing what you're reading at this moment. I'm his beta-reader and co-author of this fanfiction, bob the kraken. Now, I've been around this website for a while, and I know what most of you are probably saying at the thought of an OC centric story in a universe such as Until Dawn._

 _"Oh no, another mary-sue instert getting with the cast and changing the whole plot! Oh mah gerhd nooooo!"_

 _If not, I apologize. I am just used to seeing so many flames. You get what I mean._

 _I'm writing this because I am asking you all to give this story a chance. Because, guys? This is going to be good story. And I'm not saying that to toot our horn or promote it to sucker you in or whatever. I've wanted to write this A/N since Ultimate Survivor pitched this idea to me. This is the perspective of an outsider looking in, so to speak._

 _This is going to be MUCH more than a basic Until Dawn story. We've explored a lot of the game's lore, charachters, setting, and have worked LONG and HARD on this. There are going to be aspects rarely explored like Before Dawn, world-building. We this planned this WHOLE out from start to finish. Now, I'm sorry if I come on strong here, but all i'm trying to say is don't discredit it right off the bat. I also know there are some out there who probably won't like this story anyway, and that's fine. Don't like, Don'y read. But to those who want to stick around, listen guys, this is going to be a heck of a read if you give it a chance. Trust me, you won't be disappointed. And as for the flamers and haters, we DO NOT CARE and we WILL continue to post chapters until this is finished!-Yours truly, bob the kraken._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Until Dawn. Just the OC and the change in lore. A very special thanks to fellow auther and beta reader, bobthekraken.

Chapter 2

 _Journal entry #90_

 _It's been 2 days since the attack. Tomorrow I'm going to their funeral. God I can't believe I'm writing in this thing after god knows how long. I just…I just need an outlet, I guess. Something to get my thoughts out. The phone's been ringing off the hook ever since the attack. Bert even said there was a call from some news station asking to interview me. I told him to tell them never to call here again. Fuck an interview! I don't want to give some news station ratings because of my friend's deaths. No. Just…just no. I still feel like I shouldn't be here. That I should have done something. I should have done something, god damn it! I just stood there and watched! It's my fault. It should have been me...the worst part is how I feel. Ever since I got out of the hospital I've felt great! Physically, anyway. My chest and shoulder got ripped open; shouldn't I feel at least the slightest bit of discomfort? I mean, the scars are still there, but the scar on Uncle Bert's knee still hurts sometimes, and that happened when he was three! I don't feel a thing. It's like a slap in the face…they got torn to shreds and I'm left feeling great._

 _They still haven't found what attacked us. The hunters covered half of the forest with still no sign of anything except from some weird paw prints but that's about it. I don't know why, but I have a feeling they never will._

XXX

 _Journal entry #91_

 _I just got back from the funeral. It was…intense isn't a good word. Sad? Definitely. I cried a lot. So did everyone else. Thank god it wasn't an open casket. I don't know what I'd do if I could see what that monster did to them. The worst part was the smells. I could smell the embalming fluid they'd used for the bodies. I almost threw up when I got close to the coffins and I could even smell it when I sat in the back of the church. Everyone was so damn loud, too. It's like I could hear every gd damn conversation at once. I could hear everyone talking to each other, to the bodies, to god…I had to leave to go to the bathroom to get away from it all. Some of their parents were glad I'm alive. Others were angry I was. Good. I deserve it. I deserve their anger._

 _It was my fault. All my fault…_

… _Now that I think of it, ever since the attack it's like everything is just…louder to me. Smells, sound; I can't explain it. I don't know why, maybe it's just my body still recovering and ramping everything up to max like an adrenaline rush or something. The doctors said everything on the outside may be healed but there could still be internal damage. I'll give them a call tomorrow and ask when this will go away._

XXX

 _Journal entry #92_

 _It's been a week since my last entry. I haven't been up to writing much. I've been having bad nightmares about them. Kelsey, Max, Gabe, Brock, and Jonathan. It's always their faces. Their faces over and over again before and after they died. The screams, too. And the monster. I'm calling it a monster because that's what I think it is. It's always the last few seconds before it gets me. I just see fur and teeth and then I wake up screaming…that's why I'm up tonight…_

 _I miss them._

 _I'm going back to sleep._

XXX

 _Journal entry #93_

 _I went to their graves today. I didn't break down crying like I thought I would either. I didn't do anything, really. I just…stood there. I was numb. I didn't say anything, either. There really was nothing to say….I wish I said something now, though. I'll ask Uncle Bert if he can take me there tomorrow._

XXX

 _James Steele's 2014 Journal entry #94_

 _The nightmares are getting worse. Now it's the same one over and over again. I'm running through the woods again. The moon's out, and they're chasing me. One chasing me and one's running towards me, and when they catch me, something bad is going to happen. It's like every time I go to sleep I have the same exact dream...what a fucking mess._

 _The doctor wanted to see me again. I finally called and asked them about the whole hearing and smell thing. Apparently, something like that is not normal "under any circumstances", his words not mine. I don't feel like going, though. I just don't want to be poked and prodded by people again._

XXX

 _Journal entry #95_

 _I'm getting stronger._

 _I just realized this last night. I was helping Uncle Bert move around some furniture and when we went to move the couch, it felt like it weighed nothing! I almost dropped it from how surprised I was. Later when we were done I went back to see if it just a weird moment of spontaneous strength, which sounds ridiculous now that I think about it, and I picked the whole thing up and lifted it over my head without breaking a sweat!_

 _That's not the only thing that's happening to me. The...I don't know; abilities, I guess? The hearing, the sense of smell; that's getting stronger, too! I can hear the cars out on the road passing the house from inside my room! Yesterday I had to ask Uncle Bert to turn down his radio because it was too loud for me to listen to, and it wasn't even that loud! I can hear conversations from downstairs like they were right next to me!_

 _As for sense of smell, it's hard to describe. Everything is just...more. Food, the way people smell in genera;, animals...it's like it's been quadrupled! It's starting to become a problem because it gets overwhelming at times and I feel dizzy and sick from all the different scents. I threw up a couple times because of some really nasty smells, too._

 _That's not all, either. I must be going crazy or something, but I swear I can see in the dark now. Last night I woke up, and I thought it was dawn because my room seemed brighter, but then I looked at the clock and it was midnight!_

 _This is freaking the hell out of me and I haven't told Bert anything about this. The last thing I need is him worrying and scheduling another checkup for me. Fuck those doctors; they've called the house back like eight times now! I can't stand this. I'm going outside for a run. I've wanted to go running for a while now, actually. Maybe super-speed will be my next 'ability'._

 _...Just to add something; I'm back from my run and….yeah, I can run pretty fucking fast, now…I'm going to bed...even though I'm not tired from running what was probably a mile...without breaking a sweat….What the fuck is happening to me?_

XXX

 _Journal entry #96_

 _Something happened to me today that scared me more than everything that's been going on._

 _Me and Bert went into town today to pick up some sleeping pills today today. My nightmares are getting worse and I haven't been sleeping well. My temper isn't improving, either. If anything, it's gotten worse. Like, when we went to the store, there some people walking their dogs, and the second I get out of the car, they all went crazy,barking at me. I don't know why but I nearly snapped. Something inside me just hated it! I nearly attacked the dog closest to me when we walked into the store._

 _This is where it gets weird. When we were at the counter, there was this guy that comes out of nowhere and gets in line behind us. I wasn't even looking at him. I didn't even look in that round mirror over the counter, but I knew he was looking at me. Sure enough, when I turned around he was staring dead at me._

 _Then we made eye contact._

 _What happened next was...the most terrifying thing that's happened to me since the attack._

 _This guy...I'd never seen him in my life, but I wanted to kill him. Like, really kill him. I wanted to tackle him into the ground, beat his face in, and tear his throat out with my teeth. I wanted to make this man hurt, make him bleed._

 _The weirdest thing was, I felt in the back of my mind that I met this guy before….anyway, we're having this staring contest, and neither one of us is breaking eye contact. I was angrier than I've ever felt before in my life and I knew it was playing out on my face, and this guy…I knew he was feeling the same way. He wanted to kill me, too. He also had this look on his face; really shocked and confused like I wasn't supposed to be there, or something._

 _Then I smelled him…._

 _Now, lemme tell ya, I've gotten pretty good at blocking out surrounding smells and scents, but this guy….it's not like he reeked or anything like that, he actually used cologne, but I sniffed the air on purpose for some reason, and…he smelled like blood._

 _The only reason I know what that smells like, is because I became pretty well-associated with it when I was in the hospital. It's this heavy, coppery tang to it that sticks in the back of your throat (For me, anyway). This guy smelled like blood and dirt and this other musty scent that made me want to hurt him even more._

 _This all lasted for about 2 seconds, then the cashier rung up our stuff and Bert snapped me out of it when he asked for a quarter. When we left, we didn't break eye contact for a second, at least until we walked out the door._

 _I have no idea what happened, and I doubt I'll even see the guy in my life again, but I got this sinking feeling in my stomach like something bad is going to happen. I don't know…_

 _Hopefully I'll be able to get a good night's sleep tonight. I'll write more in the morning…._

 _ **XXXXX**_

It was the pain that woke him up. A sharp, agonizing pain in his chest that had him gasping awake and thrashing straight out of his bed and onto the floor. James cried out as the pain intensified, bringing with it a wave of heat that swept through his whole body.

Twitching and shaking fingers grabbed at his nightshirt and tore it open to try to relieve the feeling that his insides were cooking. A strangled cry escaped his throat as a different pain hit him, along with a series of popping and cracking sounds filling his ears that came started from his hands. James managed to get his shaking hands up in front of him and watched in absolute terror as thick, black hairs sprouted up the length of his fingers, along his palms, and down his arms. Not only that, but his hands were growing! His hands and fingers began to stretch out and lengthen, becoming wider and bigger. Long claws abruptly stabbed through his fingertips in the blink of an eye.

Through all of this, James was whimpering and crying out in agony. He clawed at his body with his as more pain wracked his body. His legs and ankles burned like they'd been broken, his shoulders and chest felt like they were being crushed into powder, and his entire body itched like a million ants were crawling over him.

The sound of shredding clothing filled the air as James's body suddenly shot upwards in an orgy of growth. James cried out and lurched forward onto the floor again. It felt like a hand had grabbed his insides and twisted them in a 90-degree turn. His skin writhed as the muscles under his skin begin to grow and swell to enormous proportions. He bit the inside of his mouth and yelped out in both surprise and pain, for his teeth had become much, much sharper.

All of a sudden, everything became numb and James watched the lower half of his face stretch outwards in front of his very eyes, morphing into a snout. All the while he was screaming, grunting, and moaning in agony. But then, his cries of pain turned into deep, huffing growls.

Through the blurriness, James saw a bright light glaring in through his bedroom window, blinding in its intensity. It took James to realize that it was actually the moon; the full moon. Something inside him, the same something that had compelled him to nearly attack a barking dog and the person in the pharmacy, made him stare straight into the cratered face of the orb hanging in the night sky. James realized with fresh horror, that the _something_ seemed to be drawing strength from the moonlight…like it was being pulled _out of him-!_

Darkness began to encroach on the edges of his vision. There was something in the back of his mind; another presence, _another mind._ Something primal and bestial and _not human_ that was slowly crushing him, forcing him out of his own psyche. The last thing James heard before his consciousness went under the blanket of the whatever was taking over his body was the beginning of a feral howl forming from his own throat….and a familiar voice screaming his name….

 _ **XXXXX**_

Everything ached.

That was the first impression James got when he first came to. His head throbbed something fierce, his ears were ringing, his mouth was dry, and his whole body felt like he'd just ran a marathon without stopping. Opening eyes, he winced at the brightness of the light and grimaced as a sour taste registered in his mouth…along with the fact that he was lying face down on a hardwood floor.

" _What the hell?"_ James thought to himself as he tried to rise. Keyword tried. Blinking against the harsh glare of the light, James shifted to see what he'd slipped in. All he saw was red; a deep crimson covering half his arm…wait…

 _Holy fuck-!_

James yelled as he recoiled away from the red, wet mess _-blood-_ that covered the floor and most of his body. The iron tang of it hit his sensitive nostrils and he gagged, reaching to cover the lower half of face with his shirt. That's when he found out he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

 _What the..._

That's when James looked and discovered he was lying in the living room downstairs….except everything had been completely destroyed. The furniture was smashed to splinters, huge gouges were taken out of the walls, and blood was splattered from the ceiling to the floor. Turning about in every direction, James found that the rest of the house didn't look any different; like a bloody tornado came tearing through. Almost all of the furniture wascrushed and destroyed, the walls and floor were missing huge chunks with deep slashes across the drywall, and blood, _so much blood,_ painted the entirety of the house in patches, streaks, stains, and puddles. The largest puddle seemed was coming from where the kitchen _used_ to be.

James's eyes followed the river of lifeblood up to where a leg poked out from behind half of what had been the kitchen table…a leg with a prominent scar on the knee…

No.

James half-crawled half-ran to the overturned table, trying to avoid smashed bits of furniture and slipping in blood.

 _No._

James stumbled in the wet, red mess underneath him. His hand shot out to steady himself on the length of the table and his knees hit the floor as his body swung around to see what was on the other side. Uncle Bert was covered in blood. His shirt was torn open from great slashes across his pale skin. Deep, red blood slowly oozed out of his throat which had been torn open. His neck twisted at an odd angle with an expression frozen in absolute terror and shock. His blank eyes stared up at the ceiling, unseeing and…and…

 _No…no, no, no, no-_

…And _**dead**_ _._

"NOOOOO!" The scream ripped itself raw from James's sore throat. A wordless wail of anguish and loss came straight afterwards. After that, James just began screaming. Screaming in horror, in shock and loss and grief. His shaking hands hovered above the cold body of his dead uncle, the only family he knew, the only parent he had left, the person he loved that had been alive-

"AAUUUGGGHHHH!"

James screamed out and lashed out blindly. His fist caught the remnant of the table and sent it flying across the house where it crashed into the fireplace mantle. Slowly, James rose to his feet, shaking as a red haze rage began to take him over. He lashed out again; turning and bringing both fists down onto the island countertop that was covered in blood but miraculously intact. The solid marble cracked under his fists and the whole thing split in half. The pieces hit the floor with a thud and James turned again, searching for the next thing to unleash his fury upon. The wall was his next target. Howling in anger, he drove his fists into the wall over and over again, punching straight through the plaster and hitting the wood underneath until he broke through that, too. The sharp pain of splinters of wood slicing into his flesh brought him out of it and he yanked his hand out of the wall to stare at his shredded knuckles and wrist. White plaster powder mixed in with the blood dripping off his shaking fist.

Suddenly, the bleeding stopped, and James stared in shock as fresh skin became to close over the split fresh and the wounds began to close, leaving him with a completely healed hand in a matter of seconds. James stepped back, cradling his hand.

Slowly, he looked up to survey the damage once more as a horrible thought wriggled into his brain with the memory of falling out of bed as agony had wracked his body, which had begun to change before his very eyes. James looked up at four distinct slashes curving down the length of the wall. He reached up and traced them downwards, remembering how his nails sprung into pointed sharp claws right in front of his very eyes.

 _I did this._

The thought struck him like a sledgehammer. He took another step back and surveyed the horror around him with new eyes.

"I did this." His thoughts spilled free from his lips this time. He looked around at the destruction once more and clutched at his chest as an iron fist of fear gripped his heart and squeezed.

 _I'm a monster._

Panic stabbed him, along with a wave of horror and he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself, just staring straight into the closed eyes of the corpse in front of him.

 _This is going to happen again._

That strange Something deep inside of him confirmed that little thought. The same Something had healed him, gave him incredible strength and speed, and had possessed him last night as the moonlight washed over him, changing his body and turning him into a _monster…_

And it killed his uncle.

Rage welled up in his throat. He felt that Something even now. It was there, sitting in the back of his mind. He felt it run through the strength of his arms, sharing the breath of his lungs, and strengthening his senses. It was _inside_ him: The Something, the Monster…

The _Animal…_

James's hands curled into fists again and he rose to his feet as a sudden realization hit him harder than what he'd done. He had to run. Had to _leave!_ He just killed someone, and he would kill again if he didn't do something!

A calm sort of panic settled over him and his brain went into survival-mode, mulling over possibilities and scenarios. He couldn't stay, that much he understood. He needed to get far away from the scene of the crime. If he wasn't arrested when people came looking for them, or brought to a hospital again, or _whatever_ would happen when this bloodbath was found, he'd be brought back to civilization. And if he was in a populated area when he turned into that _thing_ again…he didn't want to think about it.

So, he needed to run. Okay, but when people found this mess, and him missing, they'd put the word out. That meant police, bolos, and Missing Person's reports. He needed to avoid getting caught. He had to go somewhere where authorities wouldn't find him, or keep running and hiding until they gave up the search. First things first, James thought to himself, he needed to move _now._ The light outside told him dawn was approaching.

He had to gone by then.

The next thing James knew, he was running upstairs and jumping into the shower to wash off the blood. It took longer than expected, but he eventually managed to scrub the dried red from his skin and hair. After that,he threw on fresh clothes and emptied his wardrobe; shoving all his clothes into trash bags. Then he was downstairs again, raiding through the pantry for canned goods and other non-perishables. That went into a trash bag, too. The next was money. He grabbed all the cash and coins he could find and shoved it into a jar. He'd drive to an ATM and empty his bank account in cash, and after that, he'd ditch his credit and debit card. No bother taking his phone, either. He knew that was traceable along with the cards. Finally, he went into Uncle Bert's room in search of his truck keys and found them sitting on his nightstand next to his glasses and a picture of him and James. James took both.

Just before he left, James spotted something on the floor next to the nightstand. It was his uncle's necklace. The whole thing was pure silver from the chain to the two squares hanging from the center. They were engraved with the names _'_ _James'_ and _'_ _Jones',_ both his and his father's names. James reached down to pick it up, deciding to take that with him, too, but the second his fingers touched the metal he recoiled in shock and pain as the metal _burned him._ A brief feeling of weakness overtook him, like he'd just come down from an adrenaline rush, and the presence in the back of his mind dimmed and dulled for a brief moment. Stunned, James tentatively reached down and touched the necklace again. Once again, it burned like it had been left out in the sun for too long, but James held on because the feeling of the Animal was being pushed back. After a couple of seconds, the metal stopped burning him and he picked it up. He still felt like a well of strength had been subdued, but he was still standing. James unclasped the necklace and slipped it around his neck and under his shirt where it rested against his heart, tingling his skin and dulling the Monster inside him.

Then he was running downstairs and out into the garage where the truck sat waiting for him. James threw open the garage doors and clambered into the truck where he stuck the key into the ignition and brought the vehicle to life. He had under half a tank, enough to get him out of town. Then he'd gas up at the first gas station he saw, get his money, and drive somewhere far away.

But where would he even go?

"… _The search still continues for the two sisters in Alberta, Canada."_

The hissing static from the radio informed James, and for some reason, he felt compelled to listen.

" _Hannah and Beth Washington have been missing for nearly three weeks since they disappeared on Blackwood Mountain. We send our thoughts and hopes out to their family and friends along with the search and rescue team that are combing the mountain in search of the girls…"_

James tuned the rest out, focusing on only two words.

 _Alberta, Canada…_

It was a longshot….but James lived in a few states away from the border. He didn't know if the American police jurisdiction would follow him all the way into Alberta, but he was sure he could find a place to hunker down away from people until he got this…whatever it was under control, or got rid of it entirely. Hopefully the latter in that case…

James put the truck in drive and shot out of the driveway, trying to remember the closest route out of town with a destination in mind and fear in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N- Sorry for the late upload, been out of internet for a while due to personal life issues. BUT, I'm back. Here ya go. Special thanks to Co-Author and Beta reader bobthekraken.

Chapter 3

"Sam?"

The blonde young woman in question looked up from her phone and over at her grandfather who was standing up in the back of a pickup truck, a stern expression on his aged face as he stared at the phone in her hand then at her. "What did I tell you? No tinkering on that phone while on the job." He said, a thick Southern accent in his voice.

Sam, rolling her eyes, moved to place the phone back in her pocket. However, this was an act. Once she saw her grandfather return back to sorting his tools in the back of his truck, she quickly pulled her phone back out and continued reading.

 _Horrific animal attack in small urban town of Michigan!_

Sam grimaced as she read about the deaths of the unfortunate teens involved in such a horrible attack. Although she loved animals, she hoped that whatever killed these people was put down immediately. She could only image what the victim's family and friends must be going through. She gazed down at her boots in sadness.

She knew what it felt like to lose someone close.

She continued reading and stopped at the chilling sentence that followed after the name of the victims.

 _Sole survivor of attack missing! Please contact your local police department if you see this man._

She then scrolled down and saw a picture of the individual. In the picture, she saw a happy young man, around her age maybe. He was pretty cute, especially with that big goofy grin he was making in the picture. He had dark brown hair and greenish grey eyes that complimented his young features. In the picture, he was surrounded by what must have been his friends. The victims of the animal attack, possibly.

Sam sighed, turning her phone off and shoving it back into her jeans pocket. It always upset her hearing about tragedies like this. However, stories like this and many others with even worse outcomes were seen on the news all the time. The only thing people like her could do is give their silent condolences and go about their day.

"Alright, Sammy!" Sam perked up as her grandfather jumped down from the truck, beckoning her to get in. "Need to head to town and get some parts for that damn tractor." While walking past the broken down tractor in question, Sam's grandfather gave a spiteful kick to the machineries tires, cursing. "Damn piece of shit!"

Sam couldn't help the wry smirk that grace her features. Her grandfather was a spiteful old man that moved up here from Mississippi when he met her grandmother and often employed her help for the odd job he took on here and there. She enjoyed working for him, mainly because he was one of the only person in her family that didn't treat her like a little girl, unlike her own parents, and swore like a sailor around her without a care. Whenever she would mess up on something, he would simply say "Damn it, Sammy!" And show her how it was properly done.

While buckling in her seatbelt she couldn't help but feel her mind become drawn back to the article. She'd read that the guy had had been hospitalized, but somehow he had made, quote the article "An _unnaturally_ fast recovery."

She continued to ponder the strange news report within the depths of her mind while she rode into town with her grandfather.

 _ **XXXX**_

After acquiring the parts needed to repair the tractor, Sam exited the store while helping her grandfather carry one of the bags back to the truck.

"Damn rusty old piece of mechanical shit! Nothing breaks down like a John-Fucking-Deer."

Sam laughed nervously at the string of curses flowing from her grandfather's mouth which had just stained the ears of an elderly woman who had just gotten out of her truck. "My word!" the woman gasped, watching the both of them walk by. "Howdy do, ma'am!" Sam's grandfather said politely, tipping his hat while walking past her towards his truck, oblivious to the fact he might have offended her with his bad language. "Uh, do you _really_ have to curse so much in public, grandpa?" Sam said as she opened the tool bar in the back of the truck and placed the bag inside before getting inside.

"Bah, I can't help myself!" Her grandfather snorted. "Besides, I was in the Navy, Sammy! A sailor; that means I get to curse like one! Speaking of which, did I ever tell you about the time I-" Sam rolled her eyes. She had heard her grandfather's bombastic and obviously overdramatized sea tales many time, but unfortunately, she knew he'd been just a deckhand rather than the 'hero of the high seas' that he made himself out to be the thanks to her grandmother.

Just before her grandfather began to regale another one of his 'tales at sea', she jumped at a deep voice that sounded in her ear.

"You forgot your feed, sir."

She looked over, annoyance apparent at having been surprised, and froze. Greyish eyes with a hint of green aligned around the pupils stood out in sharp contrast to a face that seemed too young have such weathered and rugged features. A hoody jacket covered the rest of his head but couldn't hide the long, brown bangs that hung just below his eyebrows. A light dusting of stubble covered his jaw and chin from lack of shaving. The young man wore a slight frown on his face while he stood beside her window, gazing past her at her grandfather while balancing two bags of horse feed on each of his shoulders.

"Oh, almost forgot! Thank you, son." Her grandfather said to him with gratitude "The horses would have gone hungry till you opened back up Monday mornin'!" The young man nodded once without a word. Sam continued to stare at him in a mixture of curiosity and sudden shock.

 _He looks just like..._

Then the young man's cold gaze traveled onto her and their eyes met. Chills went up Sam's spine at how the look in those eyes. They told a story about the person in front of her. She'd seen eyes like his plenty a time both in the mirror and in one of her best friends.

Pain, sorrow…and oddly enough, fear.

He stared at her for another brief second before he blinked and grunted, moving down the side of the truck before dumping the load of feed into the bed. Her grandfather put the truck in drive and drove, leaving the store and the stranger behind. Sam watched at his retreating figure until they turned a corner, heading back home.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _Dogs were barking, people were shouting, and lights were stabbing through the darkness of the trees searching for him. James crashed through the brush and brushes, panting madly as he furiously pumped his arms and legs, propelling himself deeper into the nighttime forest and away from Canadian Border Patrol._

 _He'd actually done it! He'd actually hopped the border to Canada. He didn't have any other choice; he'd abandoned uncle Bert's truck the moment after he heard the news report posting a bolo describing it. From there he'd followed the road and signs, hitchhiking when he could. He'd hadn't eaten in a whole day and he'd drank the last bottle of water the first thing in the morning. He'd been desperate, so the second it got dark outside he'd made a run for it. The next thing he knew there were dogs barking and people running after him. He even thought he'd heard the sound of an ATV or two._

 _So, he pocketed off his necklace and poured on the speed._

 _He didn't know how long he'd ran from them, all he knew is that one point in time, he'd taken a wrong turn and tumbled down an incline and hit the rocky bottom with a bone rattling thud "Agh, fuck!" He spat. He slowly got back to his feet, shaken and hurting from the fall. However, the would-be-bruises and scratches from his tumble began to fade away within seconds. He shook his head and glanced up behind him as the roar of an ATV engine echoed through the night air. He could hear the dogs in the distance as well, and they were closing in on him fast. He scanned the other part of the incline leading upwards, his enhanced eyes cutting through the dark with ease as he mapped out the quickest way to scale the steep hill. He dashed forwards and dug his hands into hard dirt and grit and hauled himself upwards, scrabbling and grabbing at roots or divots in the earth; anything that could provide a sort of foothold. As he was climbing, a flashlight illuminated his back and someone cried out "Stop!" but James ignored it and pulled himself over the top, back onto solid ground, and took off running without looking back once._

" _Keep going." His mind screamed at him "Keep going!"_

 _Sadly, the universe disagreed._

 _A loud, echoing CRACK filled the air and James jerked and hit the ground as his right leg suddenly went numb and gave out on him. Bewildered, he touched a shaking to his thigh and came back with a wet warmness coating his fingertips. That's when his pain receptors decided to flare to life and James bit back a cry as fiery cold pain stabbed through his leg._

 _He'd been shot…_

 _Couldn't he just catch a break for once in his goddamn life?_

 _Through the pain addled haze, James registered the sounds of his pursuers getting closer. Any second they'd scale the hill and be upon him. After that…he didn't want to know. What he did know was that if they caught him, there'd be questions he couldn't answer and he'd eventually be locked away somewhere, and when the moon came for him…_

 _No._

 _James grabbed handfuls of the forest floor and began to drag himself forward despite the blistering agony in his limb._

 _Keep going._

 _The fire inside his leg began to grow dull and numb._

 _Keep_ _ **going!**_

 _James punched a fist into the earth and fought to rise to his feet. Idly, he felt something small pop out of the skin of his leg as warmth replaced the numbness and pain. Damaged muscle and tissue knit back together, his vision sharpened, his strength returned, and James pushed off into the night as a single, primal command flooded his body._

 _ **Survive!**_

 _He tore through the night woods even faster than before, dodging trees, logs, and bramble. They were behind him now, but from judging from the sounds of it, it was only the ATV riders and dogs that were after him. James risked a glance over his shoulder and winced as his hypersensitive eyes were met with two sets of glaring headlights. He snarled and made a sudden right, leaping over a log and zigzagging in random directions. Eventually, he zigged when he should have zagged and sped straight through an overhanging branch. Momentarily blinded by the foliage, James lost his footing and stumbled into a small clearing in the trees. Panting heavily, he scrambled to his feet, and was just about to take off again when movement in the brush drew his attention to the large, lumbering shape that had just crashed through the sticks, coming towards him from the left._

 _It took him a second to realize what it was, but when he did, his breath caught in his throat and icy fear slid down his spine._

 _It was a bear…_

 _A fucking_ _ **bear!**_

 _Would he ever be able to catch a fucking break?_

 _A grizzly by the looks of it, and quite the imposing specimen. It halted its loping gait upon noticing him and skidded to a stop a few yards from him. For a second, they just stared at each other; James frozen to the spot, the bear tilting its head to regard him with a startled gaze. Then the scent of the animal hit James's nose; a heavy, musty, sour odor that made the animal that was locked away inside his skin rise up and roar in response to the threat._

 _Raw, primal strength flooded his body and he pulled on it. A second later, his eyes tingled and he blinked rapidly, knowing when he'd open them they'd be a bright, burning orange. A bestial snarl bubbled up out of his throat and bared his teeth at the ursine creature in front of him. The bear tensed and gave a single sniff before it turned tail and tore past him into the woods…straight into the path of the incoming ATVs. James copied the bear and booked it forward straight ahead at full speed. Behind him, his sensitive ears picked up the screams of the ATV's breaks grinding on the forest floor along dogs baying and the cry of "Bear!"_

 _James continued to run. He ran and ran until he was sure he'd placed a great distance between him and the border patrol. After stopping besides a tree to catch his breath, James couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he wasn't the least bit tired. No aching lungs clawing for breath, no lightheadedness or nausea, no feeling like his legs would give out under him. All he felt was a pleasant burn in his limbs and the strong beat of his heart. He must have sprinted maybe several miles through thick woods and all he felt were the effects of a morning jog._

 _James's ears pricked up at a sound off in the distance; the faint roar of many vehicles on blacktop. He must be close to a road. Cautiously, he crept through the forest, following the sound of vehicles. Sure enough, when he parted a curtain of bushes he was greeted to the sight of dozens of headlights on an open strip of highway._

 _ **XXXXX**_

"James, gimme a hand in the back, here, will ya?"

The raspy voice of his boss snapped James out of the trenches of his mind and back to the present. Making his way past the tall shelves lining the inside of the county store, James slipped through the door to the store and made his way over to a wiry old man struggling with a heavy cardboard package sitting on a pallet. Without further instruction, James bent down and wrapped his fingers around the package before hoisting it up with a minor grunt of exertion.

"That's it, James." The old man, his boss, puffed out as directed the younger man over to a workbench "Just…just set it down over there, I'll get to it later. Phew!" He huffed, wiping the sweat from his brow and leaning up against a metal beam "You know, James, I wish I was your age again." James grunted in response as he set the package down. His boss continued "Hell, I wish I knew how you got so damn strong! What's your secret?"

"Exercise." James just said as he shifted the box against the wall.

"Heh, wish I could still do that." Then, there was a sigh followed by "Look, James, I got to level with you on something."

James tried to hide the stiffening of his spine and the straightening of his shoulders as he turned around to look at the older man behind him.

Thomas Warde was both his boss and the one who hired him shortly after they first met; a gas station seven miles from where James found the highway. At first, did nothing but walk and attempted to hitchhike with little success. He'd been pretty surprised that he hadn't been picked up by the authorities yet and counted the fact that he had to walk rather than run as a blessing. Eventually he found a gas station and rested for a bit to change out of his bloody and dirty clothes and managed to hitch a ride to Calgary thanks to the kindness of Thomas. At first he'd just asked for directions to the closest town so he could find some work, but after getting some information fished out of him, he wound up admitting he was practically homeless to his soon-to-be boss. Either out pity or the kindness of his heart, Thomas offered him a job at his store right there on the spot. James would have been a fool to turn it down.

Now, he worked from sun up from sundown, six to six every day, and was paid the Canadian minimum wage, but he didn't care. He was making money again. Money he could spend on food that wasn't non-perishable and drinks besides water, money he could spend on more silver to keep the monster at bay at the full moon. He'd brought a backpack with him on his little 'trip' and had filled it anything made with pure silver that he managed to pick up along the way. It was mostly filled with jewelry like necklaces, earrings, and rings. James wound up stringing or gluing them all together with some high-quality chains he found and wrapped himself up in it on the full moon.

It had been three months since… _that_ happened. Three months since the Wolf killed his uncle and he left his home, and it had taken him over during those three passing moons. The second time James changed, it had been in the outskirts of Minneapolis. He had woken up in the middle of a pasture in his birthday suit covered in blood next to the carcass of a half-eaten cow. The third time he changed was in the Pierre, the capitol of South Dakota. He had been stranded there for a few weeks concerning the fact that he'd ditched Uncle Bert's truck somewhere off in the woods when he heard the news report on it. It was during that time he managed to buy most of his silver trinkets and chains and locked himself in the storm shelter of an abandoned house in the woods and stayed there until he managed to catch a bus out of state. The fourth and most recent change had been in a small rural town in Montana. He wound up renting a storage building that was away from the local population, tied himself up in his chains and silver, and waited it out until morning.

Now, after a long stretch of weeks of hitchhiking and buses…here he was.

Thomas let him stay in one of the spare rooms above the shop, but with the money he'd been saving up, he could have bought his own place. However, unlike settling into a nice hotel like Tomas suggested he did with his money, he'd rented a storage building about a mile out of town and loaded it with all his silver. He planned on making it a temporary Cage until he found something more permanent. However, from the way Thomas sounded, James was sure he was about to suffer a setback.

Seeing that James was paying attention, Thomas began "Listen, James, have I been fair to you?"

Fear and anxiety roiling in his gut, James nodded.

Thomas sighed and continued "When I first saw you, I wanted to help you out as best I can. I actually got a cousin who was homeless for a while…look, what I'm getting at is that I don't know if I can keep you on like this." He shrugged "You've got no papers, no ID, no proof you're a working citizen. Everything's been under the table. Some of the other workers have been asking questions." He chuckled at James's scowl "My thoughts exactly. Don't take this the wrong way, James, but the last thing I want is for someone to find out about this little thing we've got going on here. I don't know what you've got behind you, and I'm not dumb enough to think that your situation was always like this."

"You want me to leave?" James asked simply.

Thomas shook his head "You can still stay in that spare room I got since you're adamant about not getting your own place." He ribbed the younger man "And you can stay on for a couple more days, but you can't keep working for me if you don't have the right documents."

James frowned and stared at the ground, mind racing.

"That being said," Thomas added on "I'm not about to throw you out in deep water completely. I know someplace that's hiring and pays all under the table, no proof of identification or any of that mess. It's physical labor and its hard work, but I don't think you'll have a problem with that."

The older man smiled sadly when James looked up at him, a desperate gleam in his eyes. _"_ _God, I hope you turn out alright, kid."_ He thought to himself _"_ _I don't know what you're running from but I hope you wind up okay."_

"Where?" James asked.

"There's a farm not too far from here, they're hiring out some new stablehands…"

 _ **XXXXX**_

Later that night, while getting ready for bed, Sam couldn't seem to wrap her around her encounter today.

Now…she was just speculating here, but there was a chance she might have encountered a person whose face was on the side of a milk carton. She'd told her grandfather on the way home about the report and the guy who delivered the feed almost looking _exactly_ like the guy in the photo. His response was to snort and tell her she was just mistaken. And even _if_ he was the same guy in the report, he wouldn't have been able to cross the American-Canadian border without getting caught or at the most part noticed in the first place.

She frowned while slipping into her pajamas. She knew who she saw. Question is, what was she going to do about it? What _could_ she do? With utter uncertainty in her mind, she climbed into bed, staring out her window up at the moon phase as it slowly rose across the starry night sky.

Feeling the heavy burden of sleep tugging on her eyelids, Sam quickly drifted to a deep slumber.

 _ **XXXXX**_

The next morning, Sam decided to head back up to the feed store. Her grandfather asked her to grab a couple sacks of food for his dogs. Eager for a chance to sate her curiosity, Sam made her way into town as quickly as possible.

Upon entering the store, she was greeted by the musty smell of animal feed and a hearty hello from the man behind the counter.

"Hey there, Sam!"

"Hi, Thomas." Sam greeted, waving at the elderly man "Need more of dog food. Give me, say, six bags?"

"Alrighty, then." Thomas turned and called over his shoulder to someone in the back "Six bags of dog food for the lady!"

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out the money and handed it to him while taking a pink receipt as proof of her purchase. "Keep the change." she said, walking past him with a smile. "Thanks!" she heard him call after her.

Opening the back door, she marched into the feed lot.

The clip-clopping of her boots against the smooth concrete floor echoed through the lot as she looked around in search of her target. Upon spotting her mark, who was hauling sacks of feed from a wheelbarrow onto a shelf, she made a beeline for him without breaking her stride.

" _Alright, mister."_ she thought " _Time to see if I'm right."_

She strode right on up to him, offering him the piece of paper.

"Hi!" She greeted.

The young man did not return the friendly gesture. Instead, he looked up at her through his bangs, a small frown on his face. Unlike yesterday, he wasn't wearing a hoodie and revealed more of his face. His long hair was a dark brown that look almost black at first glance and came down to the nape of his neck. His bangs were pretty long, too and stopped just above his eyebrows to hide his grey-green eyes; he could have stand to shave the stubble, though. He was also quite tall, maybe around six foot, and his black hoodie seemed hardly adequate for the cold autumn weather. Sam wouldn't lie, he would have been quite handsome if not for the haggard look about his face and the dark circles under his tired eyes. Not to mention that stoic frown he wore which tightened up his whole face. He looked tired, and mistrustful of everything around him.

He looked down at the slip in her hand and took it from her, read it, and without a word he walked past her towards a large stack of dog food.

Sam stared after him, pursing her lips slightly. " _Oh no you don't!"_ She followed close behind him and watched him grab three whole sacks and haul them each onto his shoulder. She was a little taken aback at the sight; those bags were heavy. He must have been pretty strong to balance them on one shoulder like that.

"So, haven't seen your face around here before." Sam inquired, trying to engage conversation. "Yeah." He grunted, walking past her. He headed over towards the bay entrance and hoped over the ledge, walking out towards her parked truck. Sam followed closely behind "Where you from?" she questioned, jumping down after him.

"Out of town."

Sam frowned. "Well, what's your name?"

"James." he grunted, tossing a bag of dog food into the bed of the truck. "James, huh?" Sam made a mental note to reread the Missing Person's report and see if that name popped up. She introduced herself "I'm Sam." James dumped the last bag into the bed of the truck "Good to know." Was all he said. Sam's frown deepened "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine." she said as he moved past her. "Sorry, it's a little cloudy today." James retorted. Sam's mouth quirked upwards at the response and followed him back into the feed lot, watching as he went back to unloading the rest of her feed.

"Well, Sunshine-"

James's frown deepened and he looked at her in sudden confusion "Sunshine?"

"-When'd you start working here?" She asked, slightly smirking at his bewildered expression. It faded back into a frown a second later and he said "A couple weeks ago." And went back to grabbing bags.

"Really? Cool," Sam said, leaning against a shelf "It's about time Thomas hired some new help. Guy's too old to be lifting bags around all day."

James snorted under his breath, a sign Sam took for agreement. Emboldened by the expression, Sam asked "So, you're from out of town, huh? Can't say we get a lot of visitors around here. Where'd you come from?"

"I'm just passing through." James told her as he lifted the bags onto his shoulder again. Then, his brow furrowed in confusion as if he'd just realized something and he looked at her with narrowed eyes "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Sam shrugged in what she hoped looked like nonchalance "Just trying to make conversation. I come here a lot, figured I should try to get to know the new guy."

James's suspicious expression melted into an abashed sort of confusion "Oh." He deadpanned. He blinked before walking past her out to her truck again. Sam looked after him with a bemused expression and followed him outside for a second time.

"So, Sunshine-"

"Don't call me that."

"-You have any hobbies?" she asked, with a wry smile.

"No." Came the immediate response.

"Sounds boring. You should really broaden your horizons there, bucko."

James snorted "Sarcastic, aren't we?"

"Runs in the family, honey." Sam watched the young man roll his eyes. "Hey, I saw that!"

"Whatever." James grunted as they reached her truck.

Sam gave a heavy sigh and proceeded to imitate James grunting, much to the young man's annoyance. "You can knock it off with the grunting there, buddy, you're not a gorilla." She rebuked.

James eyes suddenly darkened. His lips twisted into a small sneer and he slammed the bags harshly into the truck, shaking it on its axle. Sam jumped and stared at him in surprise. He stood rooted to the spot for a brief moment before taking a deep breath and exhaling sharply "Is that all you need?" He asked without looking at her.

Sam was quiet for a second before she responded.

"Yes... thank you."

James nodded and walked past her without another word. Sam looked back and watched him return to the feed lot and disappear behind one of the mounds of feed before she shook her head and got into her truck. " _One things for certain," S_ he though as she turned the key and started the truck _"_ _He's a piece of work, but…"_

She pulled her phone out and pulled up the article of the missing young man, scanning it until her eyes stopped on what she'd been looking for.

There, in bold print, were the words: **Missing; James Steele.**

She looked back up at the entrance, picturing his face in her mind.

Take away the haggardness, fill out his features a bit, give him a haircut and a smile…

" _He's defiantly the same guy."_

 _ **XXXXX**_

Once she got back home, Sam helped her grandfather unload the feed from the truck and was starting to resent James for how easy he made it look to carry three bags on just one shoulder. She could hardly carry one, let alone three! Her mind then shifted back to the mysterious young man, something that it had been doing recently. It had really grinded her nerves on how negative he acted. Hell, he could have least smiled! Instead he had to cock an attitude when she simply wanted to socialize with him.

When the last of the feed had been unloaded and she had said her goodbyes to her grandfather, Sam trudged back into the house, giving each of the ranches hounds a pat on the head on the way inside. She headed upstairs, stopping after hearing her grandmother call after her.

"Dinner's ready, sweetie!"

"Okay, gran! I just gotta make a phone call" Sam called, resuming walking up the stairs. "Ok, just don't take too long, it'll get cold!" She her grandmother called back as she entered her room. She closed the door, sighing as she walked over to her bed and flopped down onto the sheets. Now, she didn't consider herself girly by any means. She wasn't a pink freak at the very least. The walls of her room were a deep, forest green that matched her bed sheets. The rest of her room consisted of fine hardwood furniture and an oak wood bedframe.

Pulling out her cell phone, she went down her list of contacts. She thought about calling Josh first, but…she didn't want to bring up the fact of her coming face to face with a missing person. Especially while Hannah and Beth were still missing. Mike would be too busy looking at himself in the mirror to care, Chris wouldn't pay much attention, Matt was at football practice, Emily was watching Matt practice, and Jessica would probably ask too many questions.

Ashley…Ashley was off work right now and she wasn't too self-absorbed to not listen. Right now, she just wanted someone to talk to about what happened. Clicking on her name, Sam brought her phone up to her ear and listened to it ring for a few seconds before hearing the line pick up.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, Ashley." Sam greeted, smiling softly.

" _Sam! Hey, how have you been? It's been a while."_

"Yeah, it has." Sam said with a nervous laugh. Her relationship with the group was…strained at best. Since the night of the party, Sam had distanced herself from the group and rarely contacted any of them. She stilled harbored resentment towards the ones who were involved in the prank. Ashley had played a part in it, yes, but Sam eventually had forgiven her. The girl was absolutely devastated over what had happened and continually tore herself up afterward. There had been a lot of tears, regrets, and apologies, but Sam had eventually forgiven her.

"I'm great. Uh, listen, did you hear about that report over some missing guy in Michigan?"

 _"Y-Yeah, I think so. Why?"_

Well…" Sam licked her dry lips "I think I might have found him."

Sam gave a brief explanation of what had transpired that day, pausing to answer Ashley's questions.

 _"Are you sure it's even the same guy?"_

"Yes, I'm sure. I got a good look at his face!"

" _Did you talk to him?"_

"Yeah. He was pretty rude to be honest. I kept trying to talk to him but he just kept brushing me off." Sam said, remembering James's gruff attitude towards her and how he'd slammed the bags into the truck at the end.

 _"Hey, didn't all his friends get killed by some animal?"_

"Yeah, they're still looking for whatever killed them. Apparently, it was pretty gruesome; they were slaughtered."

" _Oh my god…"_

"Yeah, it was bad, but, what's bothering me is that…well, why did he leave the States? The whole situation is just plain weird." Sam said, leaning back against her bed post.

" _I don't know. Look, are you sure that-"_

"Ashley, I am one hundred and ten percent positive."

 _"Have you called the police?"_

Sam sighed "No. I didn't think too. I wanted to see if he matched the guy in the picture."

 _"Well…are you going to?"_

Sam bit her lip. She'd thought long and hard on that question and the decision always remained the same.

"I don't know."

 _"Are you going to tell the others?"_

"No. In fact, let's keep this between us and just stay out of it. If this is something serious then you don't want to get involved." Sam proclaimed.

" _O-okay. Wait,"_ Ashley's voice took on a suspicious edge _"_ _Why do_ you _want to get involved?"_

That…was a good question. Why _was_ she sticking her nose into something like this?

"I guess…I don't know."

She sighed and began to pace around her room, coming to a stop in front of a picture on her bureau. It had been a picture of herself and Hannah the day she got her tattoo. They were standing side by side outside the tattoo parlor, Beth had taken the picture and they were making overdramatically shocked faces while pointing to the black ink proudly displayed on Hannah's arm. God, she missed them, she missed them so much! Hannah had been the sister she never had and Beth had been one of her closest friends. Every day that they weren't there with her had chipped away at Sam little by little until the hope that the two sisters would be found alive faded away and left a hole inside of her soul. For someone to be missing, to have ran away from home…Sam couldn't imagine what their family, friends, and loved ones must have been going through.

"I guess…maybe I think I could help someone when I couldn't before." She finally admitted.

" _Sam…"_ Ashley's sadness was audible over the phone.

The sister's disappearance had hurt Sam as bad as it hurt Josh. It had taken months before she let herself be back on regular speaking terms with them, and sometimes she still went MIA from time to time. Sam blamed herself just as much as Josh did for what happened to them.

" _Look, Sam…ugh, I don't know, maybe this guy had a reason to run away."_

Sam blinked, straightening "What do you mean?"

" _Well, what if he had to leave? Like he had no choice. How do we know if his life wasn't in danger or something?"_ Ashley paused _"_ _Maybe what happened wasn't just some animal attack."_

Sam paused. She never thought of it that way…then again, the idea was kind of far-fetched.

"I don't know." She repeated after a moment, suddenly feeling weary. She forced the smile into her voice "It was nice talking to you again, Ash, but I gotta go. I'll talk at you later. Remember, don't tell anyone else!"

 _"Alright, Sam, I won't. Bye."_

Sam hung up the phone and sat it down and mulled over Ashley's words. What if he was in trouble and needed help? But, at the same time, what if he wasn't?

Sam, sighed wearily and trudged towards the door to go eat dinner, which was probably cold like her grandmother had warned against.

Too many questions and no answers, no solution.

Nothing new in that aspect to her life…


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter guys. Sorry for the delay, been busy with work. Same goes for ARK, working on chapters when I can. Without further delay, here ya go. Special thanks to my co-author and beta reader bob the kraken.

Chapter 4

"Sammy! Come out here, please?"

Sam looked up from the kitchen sink and headed towards the front door where her grandad called her. Behind him, lined up in front of the house were close to a dozen men: The new batch of stablehands. The farm was a large piece of land and required a lot of hands to help keep it running smoothly. Every season, her grandfather hired a bunch of new helpers to do just that. Some were familiar faces while others were brand new.

Speaking of familiar faces…

Sam stopped and stared at the pair of grey-green eyes that widened in shock behind long bangs upon meeting her own. _"Well, well, well…"_ She thought to herself _"This is…unexpected."_

Can you say understatement, Samantha?

Yes, yes she could.

" _Just be calm, Sam."_ The blonde thought as she forced herself to look away from James _"You're just going to be showing a potentially wanted man and possible illegal immigrant around your workplace…no biggie."_ She forced herself to focus on her grandad's words to drown out the thoughts swirling inside her skull.

"This here is Samantha, my granddaughter." The retired sailor began "She'll be showing you around today and she's just as much your boss as I am. If have any questions just ask her, and remember," His eyes narrowed "You're here to work. No goofin' off or slacking around or else you're as good as fired. Understood?" A series of nods answered him and he nodded back "Good. Alright, Sammy, why dontcha show these men around."

Sam nodded and turned to the group of men, swallowing a past the lump in her throat as she tried her hardest _not_ to stare at James "Alright!" She began, forcing a chipper smile "Follow me, guys." She walked off the porch and led them down into the farmyard, one sole thought plaguing her head.

" _I cannot believe this."_

 _ **XXXX**_

" _I cannot believe this."_

James thought to himself as he trailed after the line of men following the girl- _AKA the annoying girl from the store-_ although he guessed he should call her Samantha now, since she was practically his boss. Oh, this was going to go absolutely _swimmingly!_ He blamed Thomas for this; somehow this was his fault. James fought back a headache as the 'tour' continued, ending with the bunks where'd they be staying for the work-week. He could feel the girl's eyes on him the entire time and was desperately trying not to make eye contact.

"This is what I get for trying to be a dick." He grumbled to himself. Uncle Bert always said to treat a lady with respect and, well, he _had_ been rude yesterday. But the girl had just been asking way too many questions for comfort, and that last remark she made was what really set him off, even if it had been in jest.

He sighed. Him and his damn temper…he really ought to apologize if he got the chance. Might as well try and establish good terms if he was going to work here. The last thing he needed was being on bad terms with the boss's daughter…who also was his boss…ugh.

This is just peachy!

Once his boss- _damn, he still wasn't used to saying that_ \- had finished their tour, she divided them into three teams and assigned them their job schedules for the week. The group he was in was tasked to help George, Sam's grandfather, with any repair and miscellaneous work around the farm along with any. Once everything was said and done, they all went straight to work.

 _ **XXXX**_

Sam's eyes remained fixated on James's retreating figure as he followed close behind her grandfather who was pointing a gnarly finger around at everything and ushered them to get started. After she had divided everyone into teams and given their designated responsibilities, she headed up back to the house and took a seat on the porch. As overseer of the ranch, her job was to watch _all_ the workers to make sure everyone was doing their job. But she just couldn't take her eyes off James, and not in the way that Jessica would have teased her about.

She'd done some research last night and came across a recent article on a month-old incident about someone who tried to hop the border. They had succeeded, too. Most of it was about how one of the rangers apparently _shot_ the person and was facing charges and not much more, but Sam had dug some digging (and by that she meant going to the county store and asking Thomas) and it turned out that James had showed up close to a month ago.

Coincidence anyone?

When she moved her gaze back over the next team of workers, she spotted her grandfather struggling to move a pile of two by sixes from the bed of his pickup by himself. Sam chided her grandfather's stubbornness to ask the other workers for help and was about to get up from the porch to go help him, when James came up to the side of the pickup.

She tensed up immediately. He said something to her grandfather and offered a hand to help him down. At first her grandpa snapped at him for not getting to work like he was instructed to do but after watching him hook his fingers through the plastic straps of the lumber pile and heaving it onto his shoulders, he changed his tone to one of surprise. " _Goddamn, son!"_ Her grandfather crowed, watching as this young man carted close to a two hundred pounds onto his shoulder to the barn. All the other workers stopped to regard their passing coworker with astonished gazes.

"Jesus!" Sam mumbled, watching James hoist the load over his head and harshly set it on the ground. It didn't even look like he broke a sweat!

She knew of a few guys that went to the gym, mainly Mike and Matt, but she had never seen anybody move such heavy weight like that. Recovering from her astonishment, she watched as the suspicious young man walked back up to her grandfather who was still gaping at him from the back of his pickup and offered him a helping hand down once more, one which her grandfather reluctantly took.

Her grandpa George was a proud man and it probably grinded his gears to have seen such a young man move something he couldn't because of his age.

The older man gave a small chuckle, bringing a hand up to the younger man's shoulder and giving it a small pat. Sam raised an eyebrow at the small, almost indecipherable pull around the corners of James' mouth at whatever George said to him.

 _"Well, look at that; he can smile…uh, oh."_ She groaned internally as her grandfather turned began to lead James: the rude, potentially wanted, border hopping escapee towards her.

 _ **XXXX**_

 _"Uh oh."_ James groaned in his head as George began to lead him to a certain blonde standing on the front steps of an old-style home. She, much like himself, wore a displeased expression as they neared each other.

"Now, I dunno what stock you come from, son," George was saying, yanking James out of his thoughts "But that back there was quite impressive! What's your secret?"

James inwardly groaned again. Everybody he wound up revealing his strength to always said something along those lines sooner or later. "Just…hard work and exercise, sir." He mumbled. George laughed. "Then you must be a hard worker! Good, means you'll earn your keep around here!" James forced a chuckle "Yes, sir." He said and looked up at Samantha as George motioned a hand at her "I already introduced you to my granddaughter, Samantha." The older man said.

James stared into Samantha's unimpressed green eyes. She smiled wryly "We've already met, actually. The feed store? Your name's...Jamie, right?"

James gritted his teeth behind his lips. That little-!

"James." He corrected while trying to keep the growl out of his voice. "Oh!" Sam exclaimed in fake realization "Sorry about that." She gave his shoulder a playful (not really) pat. James forced a grin, teeth grinding together at the girl's spitefulness "No problem." He got out.

"Oh, so you're the one Thomas suggested!" George said, inadvertently breaking the two of them up. "Yes, sir." James answered while shooting a sideways glare at Sam who just stared back at him with that damn, coy smirk of hers. "Thomas spoke very fondly of you. Never known him to be too proud of one of his workers like that. Said you're a good kid and you work hard; now I see why!" George said with a small laugh. He looked over at Sam "Sam, I'm gonna have this one help you bale the hay from the field. Hell, from what I've seen, he looks like he could toss it all up into the loft in a few short hours!"

Sam and James tensed up simultaneously.

"Sammy here will get ya started," He pointed a finger at him and added, "And you mind what she tells you!" James nodded automatically "Good. Alright, now off you two go!" George said and turned away. James eye twitched and he slowly turned and looked at Sam who was wearing the most satisfied smile he had ever seen on a person as she crossed her arms over her short flannel shirt.

"Lead the way...boss." James said after a moment.

Sam gave an audible _hmph_. "Follow me, big guy." she said, walking past him. Sighing, James followed.

After trudging through the field to a large shack made of tin sheets, James swallowed past the lump in his throat. If he was going to work with this girl, he might as well get on good terms with her. "Hey," He began as she opened the large metal doors to the shed. She stopped and looked at him. "I just...want to apologize for the way I acted the other day. A lot's going on for me right now and you didn't deserve to get treated that way." He shrugged, mouth turned downwards "I'm sorry."

Sam was surprised by the sudden apology. She half expected him to be like the ass he was at the feed store. She pursed her lips together and crossed her arms, looking him up and down. The way she saw it, she had two options here; Either brush off his attempts to apologize for being a dick, or let go and not hold a grudge…

Damn it, sometimes she wished she wasn't such so laid-back about things.

"Ass-kissing is gonna get you nowhere around here, bucko." She said. Her mouth turned upwards a bit when he flinched and glanced off to the side before continuing "But, for what it's worth…apology accepted." She said in a lighter tone. James blinked and looked up at her in surprise. Sam smirked right back and thumbed over her shoulder "Now, come on, Sunshine," She said, using his impromptu nickname "Lets bale us some hay."

James's scowled slightly as he walked past her "Don't call me Sunshine." He grumbled.

 _ **XXXX**_

"Holy crap!"

James looked up at Sam's surprised exclamation "What?" He asked, perplexed at her open-mouthed expression.

"I'm gone or five minutes and you're almost _done?_ " She explained, gesturing with one arm between the hayloft and the freshly stacked bales down below. James frowned, bemused, and raised an eyebrow "You were gone for almost ten minutes, actually." He said dryly. She'd drove back to the field to pick up more bales to refill their dwindling pile, and during that time James had kept tossing them up and stacking them without pause. Sam waved off his correction and walked back into the shack. Did he even take a _break?_ "Aren't you tired?" Sam asked as he threw one of the bales she'd brought in up onto loft. "No." James grunted. Sam squinted at him and asked "Are you on steroids or something?"

James huffed a small laugh at her words _'Oh, definitely something, alright.'_ He thought as he answered her with "Nope; just good ol' fashion hard work and exercise." Sam shook her head in disbelief "You'll forgive me if I find that hard to believe." James grunted in response and went back to work, unaware of Sam's expression morphing into one of concertation and the way she bit her lip in indecision. _"Now's a time as good as any to bring it up."_ She thought anxiously. She grabbed a fresh bale and brought it over to him, trying to sound nonchalant when she asked "Hey, did you hear about that thing that happened a while ago? Some guy got shot trying to cross over from the states illegally." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to watch his reaction "Crazy, right?"

"I don't read the news." James grunted as he turned his body away from her to grab another bale and disguise the panic taking over his face. "Why you so interested in that?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as suspicious as he felt. Sam fixed him with a look he couldn't place and she said "I like keep up on recent events. Keeps me in the loop of things, you know?"

Which wasn't untrue; it had become a habit of hers to check the news every so often _just in case_ Hannah and Beth were found and she hadn't been contacted yet for some reason. But this time, an actual news story might be standing right in front of her, and she wanted to see if she if she was right on her assumption.

James's reaction was a grunt and a shrug before he turned back to work and the two of them lapsed into a strange silence as they worked until they were done.

 _ **XXXX**_

"Not bad for the first day, Sunshine." Sam commented as they walked out of the tin shack, their hay-stacking complete. James just grunted in response and kept his gaze straight ahead. Sam couldn't help but scowl slightly as they walked to the old pickup awaiting them. James had lapsed back into his previous quiet and aloof demeanor, something that both irritated and worried Sam. Irritated because she felt like she was back to square one with this guy and worried because she had a feeling she'd said something to set him off. Sam kept reviewing their conversation in her head. James had clammed up after she'd mentioned the news. She wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but Sam was ninety percent sure this was the same guy she'd read about.

Now what to do about him was the question…

The barking of dogs pulled her from her thoughts as she looked up to see three canine shapes lopping across the field towards her.

Beside her, James froze.

Three dogs with gold and brown coats came bounding across the field towards Sam who immediately dropped to a knee with a smile and cooed out greetings. They were the farms dogs; three golden retriever mixes that were beautiful balls of fur Sam had raised since they were puppies. Bud, Lou, and Glue were total sweethearts who wouldn't hurt a fly and were practically the friendliest animals on the whole farm. _'Something they got from their mamma'_ she'd always say. So, she was taken completely by surprise when they suddenly skidded to a stop in their tracks, ears pricked and heads held high in alert. Sam frowned in confusion and called out to them once more. They were staring at something behind her.

Sam glanced over her shoulder to see James standing stock still, rigid as a board; wide eyes fixed on the dogs. Sam's frown deepened when she saw a bead of sweat drip down his temple and he swallowed a lump in his throat. A harsh, snarling bark made startled her into turning back to her dogs and her jaw dropped at what she saw. Their ears were flat against their skulls, lips peeled back to reveal foam-soaked teeth, and their eyes were wide and wild. Hackles raised, they all began to let out a war cry of angry barks and snarls. Sam glanced over her shoulder at James as he took a half-step back, his expression wild. His eyes flashed dangerously and his teeth ground together, grey-blue eyes darting back and forth from her to the dogs glittering with…was that fear?

Then everything took a turn for the worst.

The second he moved, her dogs surged forwards in a chorus of howls and snarls and James turned on his heel and _ran._ Sam made to stand up but one of the dogs barreled into and knocked her over. She called for them to stop and got to her feet to run after them, but the dogs were streaks of gold and brown lightning across the field as they pursued James, who in turn was moving so fast he was practically a blur as he dashed back to the shed. Sam finally got her legs working again and she sprinted on after them. James was a yard away from the shed, Bud hot on his heels, when they disappeared into the darkness of the hay loft. Then, there was an awful yell of pain and angry snarls. Sam increased her pace, shouting for her dogs. When she finally made it inside, she skidded to a stop and stared in open mouthed shock at her three dogs barking and jumping to get at James who was perched up in the hayloft, eyes wide and teeth bared.

Part of his shirt was shredded.

The sight scent ice down her spine _"Oh god."_ She thought and surged forward, yelling out her dog's names at the top of her lungs to get their attention. Fortunately, it did, and Sam stood in front of them, sparing a glance up at James who was curled against a bale of hay like a cornered animal. She turned back to her dogs "Out!" she barked, pointing a finger at the door _"Out!"_ They barked in protest, but Sam didn't care. She moved forward and seized them all by their collars and _dragged_ them outside with the final command of _"Git!"_ and she pulled the tin door shut. They barked and scratched at the door but she ignored them instead turning back to James who was still up in the hayloft, half-hidden by shadows.

"James?" She called softly. She saw his head turn, and for a second thought she saw orange flash in the dark. A deep sigh reached her ears.

For a moment, Sam just stood dumbstruck by what had just happened "Are you alright?" She asked after a moment. He shifted to look at her "I'm okay."

Sam floundered for words "I-I'm so sorry." She blurted out "They're…they're never like that! I don't know why-"

He cut her off "It's okay." Another sigh "Dogs and I…they don't like me." He said with a wince. Sam hesitated before walking towards the loft ladder as he kept talking "Funny thing is I used to love dogs." James continued, his voice and expression a far-off melancholy that abruptly twisted into something bitter and sad "Too bad they don't feel the same anymore."

Sam climbed into the loft and looked at the boy half-curled into a ball, fists clenched and shaking, his expression a rictus of pain.

It was scene she knew very well.

 _ **Josh…**_

" _It's my fault, Sam." He'd say sometimes when she'd find him holed up and hiding in a dark corner his room "It's all my fault." He'd repeat as tears ran down his cheeks, vacant eyes staring off into space…_

The next thing she knew, she was crawling up next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. His whole body tensed up and his eyes darted to hers, sharp and wary, but slowly melted away to confusion until they softened. "You gonna be okay?" She asked. She felt his walls go up the second she asked and he looked away "I'm alight." He sighed softly and looked away.

That's when she remembered the enormous tear in his shirt near his armpit "Oh my god!" she breathed. She could not believe that her dogs had done this. "Did…" She afraid to even ask "Did they bite you?"

"I'm fine." James said, a strange look that almost resembled amusement passing over his face, but Sam saw how he didn't look at her when she asked and her eyes narrowed. "Bullshit." She stated bluntly "Let me see."

James's eyes widened "What-no! I'm fine! He just nipped me, didn't even break the skin-"

" _Let. Me. See."_

Internally, James quailed from the razor-sharp look in her emerald eyes that silenced any and all argument. "Fine." He grunted. Sam didn't let up her 'look' as she said "Good," and slid off the loft and landed on her feet with a thud. "Now get down here, bucko." She said turning to look at him expectantly.

James just rolled his eyes as she slid off the landing after her, ignoring her cry of "No, use the lad-"

 _RIIIIPPP!_

For a moment, no one said anything.

James looked at Sam.

Sam looked at James.

Cool air tickled his bare skin…

"Are you _serious?!"_ The now very _shirtless_ James exclaimed as he turned to glare at the tattered remnants of his shirt that was hanging on a loose nail head on the edge the loft like some sort of flag "Just… _seriously!?"_ He growled, running a hand through his long hair "Great! Just great!"

" _There goes ANOTHER shirt!"_ He thought angrily.

"… _Whoa."_ Was what Sam was thinking at the moment.

James was…well, for lack of a better word _ripped_. Lean and compact muscles swelled with each breath he took, rounded shoulders and biceps flexing distractingly when he moved to press his fingers to his temples to relieve a headache.

Sam was not a romantic girl; never had been. It was one of the things that set her apart from the others. She didn't go googly-eyed over the first cute guy that walked past like Jessica or Hannah did. She considered herself rather level-headed and did _not_ go undressing guys with her eyes…although she never had someone _actually undress_ for said eyes to see what was underneath. Trying not to pay attention how the muscles of his back resembled the letter V, she desperately searched for something else to stare at…

…and stopped.

Leading down James's right shoulder were jagged sets of rounded, puckered flesh that stood out in sharp contrast to the rest of his skin.

James sighed and fully turned around to face her with a mildly embarrassed expression "You don't happen to have another shirt, do you?"

Sam couldn't answer.

Now, if she were Jessica or Emily, she'd being saying how he looked even better from the front and drooling over his 8-pack or something else along those lines…but Sam was more focused on the scars.

Three faded lines carved a path across his chest coming down from his left shoulder and ending below his ribs. They were harsh with uneven edges and looked like they'd been deep wounds. It looked like a bear had gone and slashed a paw across his chest. Either that or someone had carved him up with a very big knife. The worst was his shoulder. Wrapping over his right collarbone was a messy crisscross of uneven scar-tissue that danced dangerously close to his neck.

They were _bitemarks_.

Sam's breath caught in her throat.

" _Take a picture, it'll last longer."_ Came the growl that pulled her out of her thoughts. Sam blinked as James turned his body awkwardly away from her to cover the scars. "W-what happened?" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. James's whole body went stiff at her words.

"…I was attacked." He said after a moment, hands curling into fists.

"By what?" Sam floundered "A bear?"

"Yeah." James said quietly "A bear. It chased me. I…I wasn't fast enough."

Sam wanted to correct him that it was impossible to outrun a bear on foot, but the way spoke made it seem like he was talking about something else entirely. Sam swallowed past the lump in her throat "Does…do they hurt?"

"No." Came the strangely bitter reply "They don't hurt at all."

Silence reigned

"Hey," Sam called. James glanced over his shoulder and she held up her right arm and pulled down her sleeve "I lost two good friends a while ago. It was a whole shit-show how it all happened…"

" _What happened? Where is my sister going?"_

" _It was just a prank, Han!"_

Sam pushed past the old ache and anger the memories brought and pointed to the faded lines across her wrist for James to see "I used to cut myself…afterwards." She let out a humorless chuckle "I blamed myself for what happened, for not doing anything to stop it…" She closed her eyes and covered her wrist "So you're not the only one with scars you're not proud of." Sam finished looking at him with an empty smile. James just stared at her "I-I'm sorry." He fumbled awkwardly. Sam shrugged "Don't be. You weren't even there."

"Still," James persevered "I know what it's like to lose close friends and-" He swallowed past the old and bitter pain welling up in his throat "And feel like you could have at least done _something._ "

"Is that what happened?" Sam said, indicating his scars. James sighed, and after a moment, nodded "Yeah." He admitted quietly "We went out on a camping trip." The words flowed freely, and he was unable to stop them "There were six of us together, just a weekend at one of the campgrounds." Why was he telling her this? Why couldn't he stop talking? "Kelsey and Max roped us all into it." He laughed at the memory "Naturally, they were drunk when they pitched the idea. So were and Gabe and Jonathan when they agreed, now that I think about it, heh. Brock and I were just along for the ride…"

" _Guys, guys! I got…got…I got this campground me and Kelsey rented, right? And-shut up, Gabe, I'm talking! And I we want you to come along. There's gonna be booze and a bonfire…it's gonna be great!" Max slurred over his words, hanging off an equally tipsy Kelsey._

" _I got one question!" Jonathan had asked with a very serious expression on his face, although the image was ruined by the way he swayed on his feet "Will there be smores?"_

" _Fuck yeah they'll be smores!" Kelsey exclaimed. Jonathan strode over to her with that same dead-serious look plastered on his face and high-fived her. "I'm in!" He said and turned to look at the curled-up lump that was Gabe "Gabe, you in?"_

 _The arm that shot up in a thumbs-up was the answer._

" _Alright~!" Max sing-songed "Brock, James, how about you?"_

" _I'm down." Brock said taking a pull from his beer. James shrugged "Sure, I don't have any plans."_

" _Woop-woop!" Kelsey said, pumping her palms up in a 'raise-the-roof' motion._

" _This is gonna be awesome!" Max had said grinning around at all of them "We're gonna have a blast."_

"We just got settled in to go to sleep when it came…they didn't stand a _chance…"_ James shook his head to try to rid himself of the blood-soaked images that danced in the forefront of his brain "Jonathan told me to run…I didn't want to, but I did. Someone found me by the time it caught up to me and scared it off." He sighed and shrugged "I woke up in the hospital."

Sam stared at him as the pieces fell into place. She took a deep breath, let it out, and steeled herself for what was to come.

"They still haven't found it." She told him. James face twisted in confusion "The bear that attacked you." She clarified. She watched as expression went from confused, to wide-eyed shock, to finally blank. Sam was bolstered by the silence, so she continued "You're James Steele." She said and tried for a disarming smile "A little far from the States, aren't you?"

James was still silent.

"Well…aren't you going say something?" Sam said gesturing to him. James opened his mouth to speak, paused, and then closed it and licked his lips "You going to call the police?" he grunted quietly. Sam blinked at the question before crossing her arms and saying "I don't know. Should I?" James just shrugged in response. Sam frowned and pursed her lips, taking a step closer to him "You're the one who hopped the border, too, aren't you?" James was quiet for another moment before he let out a weary sigh from the depths of his soul and nodded his head. Sam frowned and took another step forward, eyes roaming over him "But…they said they shot somebody…"

"I tripped and fell down after the guy took the shot." James answered her unasked question. Well, he did trip and fall because a bullet _entered his leg_ after the guy took the shot, but he really couldn't explain that his body healed like fucking Wolverine, now could he? "Seriously?" Sam questioned. James just and shrugged nodded.

"Why did you run away in the first place?" Sam asked him in a serious tone, her eyes emerald-hard again. James opened his mouth to speak, but choked on the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

Why had he _run?_

 _Claws burst free from his fingers as the maddening itching of millions of hairs sprouted all over him…_

 _Uncle Bert lying in a puddle of his own blood, his throat a wet, ripped out hole…_

 _Sobbing as he scrubbing away at his skin to wipe the sticky red blood off his body…_

"It's my fault…" James choked out "It's my fault that….that _monster_ killed my uncle."

The suspicion drained from Sam as she watched a single tear trail from his pain-clouded eyes "What?"

"The…" James struggled to get the words out "The _animal_ killed him. I couldn't do anything. I was..."

 _Trapped, gone, no more._

 _A monster._

"…stuck." He said "I couldn't do anything to stop it. It tore everything to pieces…my uncle…oh god, Uncle Bert…"

Why? Why did this happen to him? Oh, god it was his fault, wasn't it? _Everything_ was his fault; Uncle Bert, Kelsey, Jonathan, Brock, Gabe….god _WHY?_

 _It's my fault! They're dead because of me! Why? WhywhywhywhywhywhyWHY-_

"James!"

 _Ohgodsomuchbloodhecouldn'BREATHE!-_

" _James!"_

He blinked, and spring green eyes swam into focus, staring into his. Sam was right in front of him holding his arms by his wrists away from his face "James." She repeated in that same firm, urgent tone "I want you to breathe. In through your nose and out through your mouth like this." She demonstrated twice until he complied. It eased the sharp pain in his chest he didn't know he had until now. "Good." Sam said as she kneeled down next to him "Keep breathing just like that. There you go…"

Wait, kneeled?

…Why was he on the floor?

"What happened?" James asked as his bearings slowly came back to him.

"You had a panic attack." Sam answered.

James frowned "A panic attack?" He asked, bewildered. "Yeah." Sam told him. She pulled him up and helped him to his feet "I have a friend who has them a lot."

"I never had one before." James scowled and sounded annoyed when he said that, and Sam couldn't help but crack a wry, humorless smile "First time for everything, I guess?" She laughed hollowly before turning dead-serious "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Was his immediate response. "Fine doesn't mean okay." Sam responded in earnest. James frowned at her words "That doesn't make any sense." He told her.

"Neither does your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" he questioned, surprised and slightly affronted.

"It looks ridiculous!" Sam exclaimed reaching up to tweak a lock of said hair "Like you're wearing a dead animal on your head!"

James stared at Sam.

Sam stared at James.

For a moment, neither said anything.

"It does not." James grunted after a moment, facial muscles twitching to fight a smile. Sam smiled unabashedly "Yes, yes it does. First thing's first, you're going to need a haircut if you're going to stay here."

James faltered "Wait, stay? You mean-"

"I'm not gonna rat you out." Sam said shaking her head "Holes in your story aside, I don't really see a reason to tattle." Her expression turned pensive "Look, James, I don't know what happened to you, and I'm not going to pretend I do, but…" She placed a hand on his unscarred shoulder "I'm a pretty good judge of character. You're not a bad person. Scruffy and rough around the edges, maybe," She teased "But you're not trouble."

James held back from correcting her otherwise. He _was_ trouble, just…not right _now_ , anyway…

"And if you are, I'll just kick your ass and hand you over to the police." James blinked at the casual way she said that "Good to know?" He tried answering. Sam patted his shoulder "Anytime, Sunshine." she answered with that dry tone of hers.

James snorted before a sudden thought hit him and he frowned "Wait…" He said "Why _do_ you want to help me?" he asked, distrust coloring his tone. For a moment, Sam said nothing. Then the skin around her eyes tightened, green eyes clouding with a distant sadness and pain.

"You remind me of someone I know." She said wetting her lips "You remind me a lot like him after the friends I told you about died. They were his sisters. We all tried to help him after but…He didn't let us and…well, he went off the deep end a few times and almost…" She trailed off.

 _Late-night calls from the hospital telling her Josh had overdosed, walking in on him with a knife pressed against his wrist, the gun…_

"I just don't want to see another guy like you go under." She admitted. She sighed after a moment and looked up into his stunned expression "I don't know about you, but I'm kinda getting tired of all this emotional spieling we're doing here, how about you?" She said, cracking a wry, crooked grin. James blinked and snorted "Way to ruin the moment." He teased, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eh, I'm not a mushy person anyway. Spewing my inner angst all over the place is pretty draining." Sam told him dryly. James rolled his eyes "Good to know. So, we cool?" He asked her. "We're cool." Sam confirmed. Her smile quirked upward and she mock-punched his arm "Good talk, bro!" She said with fake macho voice.

"Fantastic…now can I please get a shirt?"

Sam rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah keep your hair on…we got to take care of something first, though."

Sam turned and pointed to the three canine shadows still pacing under the door.

 _ **XXXX**_

Sam cracked the door open just enough peek her head out. The dogs had been pacing restlessly around the entrance and the second they heard the door sliding open they swarmed the entrance barking and whining. "Back!" Sam said firmly, sliding one leg out. Lou moved forward, nose twitching and a growl forming in his throat "Lou _, back!_ " She repeated the command in a sterner tone. Lou obliged and rejoined his brothers in barking and howling "Good, good." Sam said absently. She looked over her shoulder "Come on." She told James, who looked just about as apprehensive as her dogs "They have to know you're okay. It'll be fine, James, I promise." She added in a softer tone seeing the fear flash in his eyes "Come on." She gently pulled him out of the shed with her, keeping a firm grip on his wrist.

The second James emerged, Glue and Bud moved forward snapping and snarling. James tensed behind her, but Sam stepped forward "Hey!" She barked at the dogs "That's enough!" The dogs barked in protest and Sam took another step forward, pulling James towards her "Get closer." She said to him "They have to see you with me to know you're okay." James obliged and touched his shoulder against hers. Sam let go of his hand and placed it firmly on his shoulder to reinforce the image. Slowly, the dogs barking lessened.

"Okay, give me your hand. Let them smell you." Sam instructed him as she took his hand and brought them to the kneel on the grass. One by one, their barking winded down to unsure growls "He's okay, babies." She cooed softly to her dogs. Bud stepped forward, nose lowered and eyes darting between James and where his hand met with hers. Sam brought his hand outstretched with hers "See, he's okay." Bud stopped just out of reach of James's hand and gave his knuckles a tentative whiff. "Good boy, Bud." Sam praised the dog, lifting her free hand to pet his head. The other two fell in behind their brother, coming up to sniff James's outstretched hand. "There we go." Sam said softly as she slowly let go of James and let her dogs smell him freely. James, to her credit, didn't even flinch when she let go. Instead he stood still as each of the dogs stepped closer to freely inspect him. One by one, tails started wagging and James found himself surrounded by a bunch of friendly dogs. Suddenly, Glue let out a playful yelp before putting his paws on James's shoulders and attacked his hair with his tongue. The others followed suit and jumped all over him, licking his face like it was covered in peanut butter. James dutifully bore the assault with eyes and lips clenched shut to prevent dog slobber from getting in.

Sam giggled at his expense and he cracked an eye open to stare at her "Something funny?" He grunted. Sam shrugged in response "This whole scenario for one thing." She said wryly "They hated you and now they love you." Her smile turned pensive and she said "In fact…I don't think they're never this playful with strangers." James looked from her to Lou who was sniffing at his face with wide excited eyes, panting heavily "It's an animal thing, I guess." James said with an expression she couldn't place and he ruffled the dogs fur.

Then he scowled.

"Now, for the love of god, can I please get a shirt!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Conceptions

 _Ashley_

Ashley couldn't stop staring at her phone. More specifically, she couldn't stop staring at her contact list. The conversation she'd had with Sam had been running around in her head ever since she ended the call with her; mainly the part where Sam told her not to tell anyone that she was basically investigating a fugitive from America. And while she was ecstatic that Sam had called her after who knows how long, what she had confided in her made her very nervous. Sam was smart and had a good heart, but she also a habit of biting off more than she could chew.

Case in point; Josh. It was like Sam had appointed herself responsible for him and his well-being. It's not like he didn't have a therapist, right? There was only so much one person could do when they needed professional help, and Josh _did_ need help, no matter what Sam said. The things Chris had told her made her nervous to be around the guy. Although, she hadn't really seen or heard from Josh in months so she couldn't say that she'd been around him to be nervous. Ever since Hannah and Beth…

Ashley shook her head, refusing to let herself down that mental path. Instead, she refocused on her phone and pursed her lips. She wanted to tell someone about this; specifically, Chris. He was that guy you could tell anything! She didn't want to break her promise to Sam, though…ugh, she _hated_ being put in a corner like this! Ashley got up and paced the length of her room, her eyes roaming over the various pictures she'd accumulated over the years. Most of them were hers; she'd always wanted to become a writer, but a photographer was a close second. There was a cork board hanging next to her window filled with pinned up photos of various shots of nature, cities, her friends, and other moments from her life. She focused on the ones that contained the Washington twins when they were still alive and happy and…and…

Before she knew it, she'd dialed Chris's number and was listening to the dial tone. Sam could be in danger and that girl always took on more than she could handle most of the time. Estranged or not, Ashley did _not_ want to lose another friend, promise or not.

"Sorry Sam." Ashley muttered to herself.

" _Ash, what's up?"_

Chris's voice coming through the other side of the phone made her smile, although it died when she remembered why she was calling in the first place.

"Hey Chris," She sighed and sat down on her bed "I need to tell you something important."

" _Why, what's up?"_

"It's about Sam. I talked to her the other day."

" _Whoa, really?"_

"Yeah, she just called me out of the blue and…okay, did you hear that thing about some guy in Michigan disappearing?"

" _Yeah, what about it?"_ Despite the carefree tone he always seemed to have, Ashley heard the undertones of worry in his voice.

"Well, Sam said that she might have found the guy."

" _What! Seriously?"_

Ashley twirled a lock of her hair "Yeah! She said she thinks she found the guy working close to her farm."

" _Did she call the police?"_

"No! And that's the thing! She asked me not to tell anyone!" She groaned and fell back on her sheets "She told me she wants to try and 'help' the guy, too. You know how she is."

" _Yeah, that's Sammy for you."_ Chris said with a chuckle. His mirth was absent when he spoke again _"So, why'd you call lil ol' me if mama-bear said not too?"_

Ashley's lips quirked at the old nickname they'd given the adventurous blonde and looked over at the corkboard "Because I had to, Chris. I'm really worried about Sam. She always takes on things bigger than her and I don't want her to get hurt."

" _Whoa, back up. You think she's in danger?"_

Ashley shut her eyes and shook her head "I don't know, Chris. This is just…crazy! What she's doing! It's like ever since Hannah and Beth she's gotten this whole batman complex!"

" _Batman complex?"_

"You know what I mean; trying to save people. People she's never met before!" Sam had always been a generous and caring soul, but this was a whole different level. _"You think it was because of what happened?"_ Chris probed softly _"Like she's trying to make up for it or something?"_

"Yeah." Ashley sighed "That's exactly it."

There was a shared moment of silence before Chris asked her _"So, what are we gonna do?"_

A smile tugged at her lips again "'We', huh?" She asked him. Chris scoffed _"Uh, yeah 'we'. We're in this together, girl. I say we go down there tomorrow and scope this guy out."_

Ashley frowned "What, like…spy on him?"

" _Pretenses,"_ Chris waved her off _"At least see if this is the guy Sam's talking about. And if not then we got nothing to worry about, right?"_

"Right." Ashley breathed.

" _See? Simple. Look, I gotta finish this Power Point I'm working on and then I'll call you right back and we'll plan out our stakeout."_

Ashley rolled her eyes "You're such a dork, Chris."

" _You do know what a dork is, right? It's actually means whale-"_

"Bye, Chris!" She cut him off and quickly hung up with a sigh. Talking to Chris always had always made her feel better; it was one of the reasons she liked him. Besides, she definitely wouldn't mind if they spent a little time together…

 _Chris_

Chris sighed as he put his phone down and stared into his computer screen. He'd been *ahem* _'working'_ on a project for his economics class, but Ashley's call sucked the drive right out of him. He closed his laptop and took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. What on earth has Sam gotten herself into this time? This warranted some good old fashion research!

Ten minutes later and some choice swear words, Chris was phoning Josh.

In hindsight…Josh really shouldn't have been the first person to call in regards to something like this. Old habits, he firgured. Josh was, well, Chris didn't want to say unstable, more like…sensitive. Then again, he did loose Hannah and Beth. Chris was an only child, but even he knew he would be dealing with some serious grief if he lost siblings like that. The two of them barely talked anymore, and that stung to be honest. Chris was always the one to initiate conversation between them and every time they (barely) hung out. Josh always seemed distant and detached; separated from whatever was going on. He was a totally different person from the thoughtful, older-brother personality he was used to from his best friend.

He wasn't surprised when he heard Josh's voicemail (he rarely picked up the phone nowadays, but it didn't hurt to try) and he went straight to sending him a text.

 _Chris_ _: Dude pick up emergency it's about Sam!_

Chris knew Josh and Sam had bonded over his sisters, and despite what they might say, Chris was fairly sure something was between them. He might have felt bad for using Sam as a motivator for Josh to respond, but it wasn't like he didn't care about her too. Sam was a cool girl, and they'd remained in contact in the aftermath of the prank. While Josh and Sam bonded over the twins, Chris and Sam bonded over Josh. They both worried for him and tried to help him every chance they got.

Josh called him back a minute later.

"Hey man." He said into his phone.

" _Chris,"_ Josh's voice lacked that dull, faraway tone he seemed to have nowadays which Chris took as a good sign _"What's wrong? Is Sam okay?"_

 _ **Sam is but you're not.**_

The words swirled around in his brain and filled him with bitterness that halted his reply 'Y-yeah man, she's fine." He said, and immediately regretted it.

" _Then why-"_

 _ **Why did I call you? Because maybe I wanted to talk to my best friend again.**_

"Because she's around someone who…might not…make her fine." Chris cringed at the butchered grammar that passed through his lips as well as Josh's reply

" _What?!"_

"Yeah…look man, I just got off the phone with Ashley. She got a call from Sam the other day. Look, I don't know the details, but apparently, she thinks this guy who started working on her farm is some missing dude or something."

" _Huh?"_

Chris rubbed the back of his head, seriously hating how this conversation was going nowhere "Me and Ash are going to head down to the farm maybe today to get a glimpse of this guy and see if he matches the description."

He tried to open his mouth to explain further, but Josh hung up the phone.

He stared down at his phone "Damn it." He cursed and tossed it onto his desk, a sour feeling welling up inside him. Just once...just _once,_ could Josh try and talk to him like they used to? Chris got that he was hurting, but Josh was hurting _him_ by basically not acting like a friend. Chris wanted to call him back, except he knew that he wouldn't pick up. This was getting out of hand. If Josh was going to cut and run like this, especially when it was about _Sam_ …Chris didn't know what to say.

"Fine." He said out loud as he grabbed his phone and pulled up Ashley's contact again "If you won't care about your friends, I will."

 _Josh_

Josh set the phone down and stared at the screen until it faded to black, his mind whirling. He sat up from his bed and walked over to the bathroom where he turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water. He shook his head and stared into the mirror to see his reflection only to realize he hadn't even turned the lights on. When he, did he immediately regretted it; the sudden brightness made his sockets throb. He blinked away the glare and stared back at himself through squinted eyes.

Dark circles underlined bloodshot eyes that sat in a thinning face; he'd lost a lot of weight. His hair was a tangled mess that running fingers through failed to tame whatsoever. His skin had a pale, sallow pallor that made him look sickly. Josh blinked at the disheveled man in the mirror before cracking a grin "Lookin' good, Joshy-boy." He told himself. God, his voice was raspy. His throat was hurting, too; he could use a drink of water…

Why did he come in here again?

Josh wracked his brains and stared at the white marble of the sink until the answer came back to him; Sam. Chris had just called him about Sam. She was in trouble, or so Cochise said, although he sounded unsure. Someone was threatening her? Someone was missing? God, his head hurt trying to remember the details. He hadn't taken any of his meds yet. Maybe that was why he was having trouble focusing? All he knew was that he needed to see Sam. To check up on her, right? Ugh, fuck, his head hurt.

Josh opened the medicine cabinet and raked his eyes over the dozen pill bottles lining the cabinets before selecting a choice few before cracking them open and shaking out one of each into his palm. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed them down with water from the sink which he had left running. There ya go, Hill, look at me; a good patient taking my prescribed medication! Aren't I a good boy? He grimaced at the thought and lumbered out of the bathroom without turning off the light. The darkness of his room was a welcoming change in atmosphere and he climbed onto his bed and rolled over on his back.

Sam. Sammy. Samantha Giddings. His friend, Hannah's best friend too, the only one who understood…how long has it been since he last talked to her? A day? A week? Fuck if he knew. He probably should check up on her, sometime, right? It was only right to do so; she cared about him and he cared about her. It was inconsiderate of him to just lay here while she was out working on her farm all alone. No, scratch that, Chris said he and Ashley were headed down there today to check out some guy…

Wait, what? No, that wasn't right…

Huh, maybe Hill's pills were working or something because he was starting to recall the conversation he'd just had with Chris not five minutes ago. He shook his head at the clarity and focused on the words that stuck out at him; mostly _Sam, Guy,_ and _danger_.

He was up before he knew what he was doing, leaving the sanctity of his room and heading out into the hallway. His parents were out (God knows where they were but he didn't give a shit at this point) so he doubted they would know if he borrowed the car, right?

Heh, they never did anyway.

He wasn't really supposed to be driving according to Hill, but he didn't really care what Hill said. Sam was in (potential) danger and he needed to see what was up. Besides, he hadn't seen her in a while and wanted to surprise her. Sliding one of the spare cars, he fired the engine up and pulled out of the driveway. He knew the way to Sam's place by heart; it had been one of their groups main hangouts before…before Hannah and Beth _(It hurt to think about them. Hurtsomuch…)_ It took about thirty minutes tops to get to her place since he lived closer to the city, twenty if he took the backroads. He didn't particularly feel like driving on the highway today, so backroads it was.

"Hang on, Sammy." He muttered to himself as he headed down the street "Joshy's a-comin'."

She was going to be so surprised.

 _Sam_

Sam raised an eyebrow at what was before her "Well," She drawled "This is certainly a surprise."

James glared up at her from under the masses of fur clogging his vision "And just what," He growled, grey-green eyes narrowed "Is so surprising?"

"The fact that you actually listened to me when I told you to get down on your knees."

James stopped scrubbing wet dog fur for a second to stare at her with a flat expression before going back to scowling "I blame you for this." He growled at her, and caught a mouthful of wet dog fur in the process. Sam's eyebrow rose higher and her mouth quirked upwards.

"Uh huh, sure." She quipped.

James scowled and went back to washing down the three muddy dogs pacing around him. "I want to point out that _you're_ the one who let them play in mud." He added.

Sam shrugged "Yeah, what's your point?"

"Why do _I_ have to clean them!" James grumbled as he tried to keep Lou still enough to wipe a particularly stubborn clump of dirt off the canine's back.

It had been over a week since the day James started working at the farm. Things between him and Sam had gradually evolved into a genuine friendship. They hadn't spoken about the 'incident' that happened in the shed, much to James' relief. He still had not understood why she continued to be kind and friendlt to him afterward; like they had been friends for years. It had unnerved him at first, but he eventually came to realize that was just the person Samantha Giddings was. In turn, he had found that he could no longer keep up the wall of gruffness and stoicism he'd built for himself whenever she was around.

Sam bit back a laugh at his annoyed expression and the open-mouthed, tongue-lolling happiness of her pets that pranced around him and occasionally rubbed up against him for affection. That in turn rubbed more dirt and mud against now dirty and wet James, which made him even more annoyed. "Well, because I'm a lady and I don't want to get my nails dirty!" She said in a faux-dainty voice.

James rolled his eyes and dipped the sponge-rag back into the bucket of water "I think you just like to mess with me," he responded, "And boss me around."

Sam tilted her head with a smirk and replied "That too. You're practically my secretary now since we keep getting assigned together so much." James grunted something under his breath that made Sam's eyebrow rise once more "I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked.

James lifted his head to scowl at her, but Sam saw the mirth in his eyes "I said if I'm _your_ secretary, then I want a raise." He said.

Sam put her hands on her hips and stared down at him over the bridge of her nose "Oh ho, is that so, mister Steele?"

James stared right back at her without blinking "Yes, it is, miss Giddings. Along with a fresh change of clothes since these were last pair of clean-ACK!"

A spray of water smacked him in the face and cut him off, curtesy of the hose Sam had snatched up. When had she even gone for that thing? It had been lying on the ground! In response, the dogs went wild at the stream of water; barking and running around happily and crowding in front of James to snap at the water. Sam laughed at James's glare when he stood back up and gave him a pointed look "Oh come on, grumpypants," she teased "That was funny."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was, and you know it; you're trying not to smile."

"No, I'm not."

Sam rolled her eyes at him. Yes, he was. She raked her eyes over his appearance and grimaced at how dirty he really was "Yeah, why don't you go for that change of clothes, big guy. I'll take it from here."

James looked down at the dogs that were crowding around his feet, panting up at him, and looked back at her "They're just going to follow me, again."

"Because they love you!" Sam cooed. She walked over to Glue and ran her fingers over his shaggy head "You're like, practically part of the pack now." James shifted uncomfortably at the terminology and glanced off to the side. Fortunately, Sam didn't notice. That girl had the uncanny ability to tell when something was wrong with someone.

"I still can't get over how much they like you, now. It's like they never attacked you in the first place." She said. Which had bothered Sam quite a bit and made her question if there was something wrong with her dogs.

"It's probably because of the way I smelled." James offered. It was true; he didn't doubt the three canines had smelled or sensed _what_ he was. Most animals did, anyway. It actually proved a bit useful when he'd take to the woods to hide from civilization or camped there for the night. Small scavenging animals like rats or racoons steered clear from him and his dwindling rations while he slept. When faced with any other animals, mainly dogs, they went ape-shit.

Upon noticing Sam's questioning stare, he floundered for a better explanation "They saw an unknown male alone with the alpha female and acted accordingly?" He tried.

It's what he would do anyway. _…wait, where did that come from?_

Sam opened her mouth to reply, paused, and then closed it with a considering expression "I…guess that would make sense." She shrugged "Can't say I've been alone with many guys out here and…" She stopped, expression turning sly, and James felt an unpleasant shiver go down his spine.

"What?" He asked, fearing the answer.

Sam looked at him with that damnable teasing expression of hers and asked, "Alone with the alpha female, huh?"

 _Oh shit._

Sam knelt down and rubbed her fingers through her dog's fur, not caring in the slightest that her hands had turned brown "Aw, you guys are so sweet." She cooed at them "Protecting your mama from this big, bad boy when she was all alone. Don't worry, he's not my type anyway." She stage-whispered.

James rubbed his temples, wondering just _why_ this girl had to make everything so weird. "Or, they thought I was challenging you for alpha position." He grunted.

Sam stood back up and looked into his eyes with a sly smile, green eyes glinting "Sorry, big guy." She told him "But I'm top dog around here."

For a second, they just stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact. Then, James grimaced and shook his head.

"That was terrible." He told her.

Sam snickered "What can I say? I'm feeling kinda _punny_ today."

James just shook his head and walked on past her "I'm going to get changed." He grunted.

Sam giggled as her dogs followed him and whistled for them to stop. As funny as having three dirty dogs jumping all over James (Heh, alliteration) they had to get clean, otherwise they'd be jumping all over _her_ instead.

 _Ashley & Chris_

Ashley looked over at Chris as they pulled onto the gravel of the Giddings farm driveway "Uh, Chris?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Does Sam even know we're coming?"

Chris blinked "Uhh…"

Ashley gawked at him "Seriously? You didn't even tell her we were coming? What were you thinking?"

Chris chuckled nervously as he pulled under the old oak tree where they always would park when coming over Sam's "I, uh…wasn't?"

Ashley groaned "Chris!" she chastised him.

"Look, Ash, if we see Sam, we'll let her know what's up. Besides, we used to just randomly come up here all the time! I doubt she'll mind." He told her as he opened his door "We'll be in and out before you know it; promise."

Ashley rolled her eyes and opened her door "Okay, but if Sam throws a fit I'm telling her it was your idea to just show up here."

Chris placed a hand on his chest and bowed at the waist "Of course, milady."

Ashley just rolled her eyes and they started to walk forwards, taking in the view. The Giddings farm hadn't changed much since the last time they visited. Other cars filled the gravel drive that led up to a two-story house with faded yellow paint, missing shingles, and large front porch that looked out over a sprawling green lawn. Across the lawn, an enormous barn faced the house. Workers could be seen milling in and around it from the distance. A sea of yellow-gold stalks of wheat could be seen to the far left of the property, and through the trees to their right, the equine shape of horses could be seen galloping around in the paddock. Ashley couldn't help but smile as memories of the past warmed in her mind. Hannah had loved horses, professionally ridden them, too. It was one of the reasons her and Sam had been best friends. Every time she'd come to the farm, she'd at least visit the horses once.

As if Chris was reading her mind, he pointed off to the horses and said "Remember the time when I tried to ride one?"

She did. Chris had boasted that 'anyone could ride a horse' and Hannah invited him to try. Confident Chris went and tried to climb up into the saddle. After seven or eight tries, he finally managed to saddle on up and ride off into the sunset...for about ten seconds. He had let go of the reigns to show off, lost his balance, and fell off. The best part was the horse had just kept on trotting like nothing happened. Needless to say, they'd all laughed about that one for a long while.

Ashley giggled at the memory of Chris cheering and thrusting a fist in the air before his body performed a 90 degree lean and introduced his face to the grass "How could I forget?"

"I still say it was the horses' fault." Chris defended himself as they set foot onto the property.

Ashley rolled her eyes and stuck her hands into her sweater pockets "Sure it was. It was the horses fault you couldn't stay upright and fell to the laws of gravity."

Chris buffed his nails on his shirt with a smirk "Well, I'm all about defying physics," He shot her a sideways glance complete with an eyebrow wriggle "And being on top."

Ashley shoved at him "Gross." she giggled before sweeping her eyes across the farmland "But seriously, this place hasn't change a bit."

Chris nodded in agreement "Yeah, it's like we were just here yesterday instead of…" He let out a breath "How long has it been? Months?"

"Certainly feels that way." Ashley agreed softly. She shook her head "Look, we're getting sidetracked. How about we focus back on the reason why we're here."

Chris rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, yeah." And shot her a grin "Our _stakeout!"_

"...Did you really have to add jazz hands?"

"Of course I did. It makes it more awesome that way."

"I'd say dorky."

"You mean whale peni-"

"Shut _up_ , Chis!"

Not five minutes after they walked away, a black Buick pull up alongside Chris's jeep, and out stepped Josh.

He walked forward and overlooked the farm with a fond smile. Hannah had loved this place; they all did. Six months felt like a decade now. The memories of that time they spent together seemed like a whole other life. Josh shook his head and took out his phone to bring up Sam's number. He hoped she wasn't busy, or that she had her phone on her _(Get with the times, Giddings! Gotta keep your cellular device on you at all times!)_ or else he'd have to leave a message and wait.

His thumb hovered over the call button before he took a breath and pressed it.

 _Sam_

Sam blinked as she felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket. "Excuse me for a second." She told the handful of men she'd been talking to and pulled out her phone. People rarely called her, and the only ones who did were her parents, her grandparents, and…

She gawked at the caller ID and answered immediately.

"Josh?"

A pause, and then _"Hi Sammy."_

"J-Josh, hi!" She balked and walked away after a quick excuse to the workers "Hi, h-how are you? How've you been?"

" _I've been."_ Came the deep chuckle _"Look, Sam, are you busy right now?"_

"Well…not at this minute." She replied "Why, is something wrong?"

" _I have to talk to you about something."_

Sam bit her lip, worry splashing into her gut as a dozen different scenarios flashed through her mind. Did he hurt himself again? Did something happen with his therapist? His parents?

" _Look, can you come up to your driveway?"_

Wait, what?

Sam spun around in the direction of said driveway and stared at a figure standing at the lip of the drive. Sam's jaw dropped "J-Josh? Is that you?" She waved.

" _Yeah. I see you waving."_

The figure waved back.

Sam hurried forward up the incline towards the figure of her old friend. "Josh!" She gasped into the phone "What are you doing here?" She said as she neared closer.

Josh stayed where he was without moving in the slightest _"I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

Confusion shot through her "Okay?" She asked "I-I'm fine."

 _"Look, can we talk about this more when you're up here? I'd rather talk face to face."_ Was all he said before he hung up. Sam stopped walking and stared at her phone for a moment before looking back up to where Josh stood, baffled at the sudden turn of events. A sigh escaped her before she pocketed the device and trudged the rest of the way up the hill to where Josh stood with his back turned to her, staring down at his phone and tapping his foot on the gravel.

"Josh?" She called hesitantly.

Josh turned on his heel and looked at her with his signature devil-may-care grin "Sammy!" He greeted happily, throwing out his arms wide and stepping forward to embrace her.

Sam could only automatically return the hug "H-hey, Josh," She stuttered "What are you doing here?" She asked as he stepped away.

"What, I can't swing by to check up on how my best-girl is doing?" He shrugged "I came to see if you're okay." He acted like he'd only seen last week and not in a couple months, and now he was here out of the blue asking if she was okay?

 _ **If you actually talked to me, you'd know if I was.**_

Something angry inside her hissed, but she ignored it. Instead she focused on the young man in front of her. She did not like what she saw. Josh looked like he'd lost even more weight than the last time she'd seen him. His skin was an unhealthy pale and dark rings underlined his eyes. His hair was an absolute mess and his clothes were wrinkled and looked like he'd slept in them. Smelled like it, too.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and pushed a smile onto her face "Well, as you can see, I'm fine!" She laughed.

Josh chuckled, too; a raspy sound that sounded nothing like he used to. It made her heart ache to see how far he'd let himself go, but she forced herself to not let it show. She had come to learn Josh hated pity or sympathy of any sort. "Good, that's good." He said, rubbing the back of his hair "I'm beginning to think Chris lied when he told me you were in trouble."

Sam's strained smile dissolved into a frown "Wait...Chris said what?"

Josh's head tilted to the side, studying her with bloodshot eyes that were now oddly sharp "Wait, have you talked to him at all, recently?"

Sam shook her head "No, I haven't talked to him in like a week." She stared at Josh, an uneasy feeling building in her stomach "Josh, what did Chris say?"

Josh was still staring at her with that calculating look that slightly unnerved her. It was like all the groggy happiness he'd worn earlier had been washed away. Josh said "Chris told me that you were in trouble. That there was some guy from the news here-"

Sam's mouth fell open, mind reeling. How in the hell did Chris find out? The only person she'd told was-

 _Damnit, Ashley!_

"-and that he's some fugitive." Josh trailed off noticing her expression. His eyes narrowed at her before widening "He is here, isn't he?"

"Josh-" Sam began, but Josh spoke over her "Where is he?" He demanded, eyes darting around as if he'd pop out at any moment "Did he hurt you?"

"What? No! Josh calm down!"

Josh's eyes refocused on her, wild and angry. It scared her.

"Sam, what's going on?" He asked.

Sam looked at him before grabbing his wrinkled shirt-sleeve and pulling him along towards the house. "Let's...let's just talk inside, okay?" She spoke softly to him "This is all...a _huge_ misunderstanding." She chuckled while silently cursing Ashley's name for this whole situation.

 _Ashley & Chris_

It took some asking around, retracing their steps and much needed directions from the other workers, but they finally found the guy they were looking. And yes, he _was_ the guy they were looking for.

"That's the guy." Chris stated for the fifth time in a row.

Ashley rolled her eyes "Yes, Chris, I know."

"But that's the guy!"

"I know!" Ashley hissed "What, did you think we were gonna find some other guy?"

"I don't know! I just thought that…he wasn't really real?"

Ashley introduced her forehead to the palm of her hand, muttering "You are such a dip."

The _'Guy'_ , as Chris had dubbed him, had just ducked into the horse stables, if Chris remembered correctly. They, on the other hand, were hiding behind a couple of barrels scattered around the outside even though it was broad daylight and everyone could see them.

"So, what do we do?" Ashley asked.

Chris just blinked "Huh?"

Ashley just groaned, got up from behind their cover, and crept towards the barn.

Chris got up and followed her "Ash, wait!" He hissed.

She ignored him and crept along the side of the shed towards the entrance and poked her head around the corner. Chris did the same, using his height to his advantage to peek over her head. She then ducked inside without a word of warning.

"Great." Chris groaned and begrudgingly followed close behind. Upon entering, he was roughly yanked into one of the empty horse stall by Ashley. A choice word was about to slip his lips, but was quickly silenced by her hand.

"Shh!" She shushed him and motioned over to where Guy was standing with his back to them. Glancing over the stall, Ashley tilted her head slightly to get a better look at what he was doing.

Guy was currently staring down at an old, wooden ladder. A moment later, he shrugged and hoisted it up and carried to over to the loft and leaned it against the edge. Then he began to climb it. Ashley frowned; Sam's farm had a lot of old tools, equipment, and machines scattered around the property that were decades old. That ladder looked well past its prime with missing rungs and cracks along its surface. It looked like it would snap any minute.

As if to answer her thoughts, halfway up, the old wood gave a sickening snap and the ladder split in two. Chris tensed up and Ashley gave a small gasp and covered her mouth, thinking they were about to see someone get seriously hurt. But, with incredible reflexes, Guy twisted midair and narrowly avoided the falling halves of the ladder and landed on all fours in a crouch without missing a beat. He grumbled something under his breath as he stood and shook himself off.

He stared down at the broken ladders and spat "Fuck." before glancing up at the loft.

"Explain to me why we're in a shed, spying on a runaway whose involved with the murder of his uncle, again?" Chris hissed in Ashley's ear "We don't know if this guy will… you know, kill us next!"

"We needed to see what he's up too. Maybe he's like, harboring drugs, or bodies or-"

Guy suddenly cocked his head to the side and shot a glance at their hiding spot.

 _Shit!_ Chris mentally cursed and yanked Ashley down, watching through a crack in the stall. Guy frowned, squinting at their hiding spot, and began to walk towards them. Ashley was staring to panic. Chris could hear her trying to hold back her rapid breathing. Hell, he could feel his own heart pounding in his chest.

Just as Guy was about to look over into their stable, a call from the doorway stopped him.

"Hey, James, where's the hay for the horses?"

Pausing, he glanced up and hollered "I'm getting it!"

The sound of retreating footsteps reached Chris's ears and he gave a quiet, shaky sigh. Peeking over the wall once more, he saw Guy walk back to the loft where he stopped and did a quick glance over his shoulder at the entranceway, like he was checking to see if anyone was watching. When he saw the coast was clear, he grunted and took something off from around his neck and tucked it in his pocket before taking a handful of steps back and shot forward in a sprint. Then, he kicked off from the ground and bounded straight into the air and grabbed onto the loft's lip.

Chris' jaw went slack and Ashley's eyes went wide as he hauled himself over the edge with a grunt. The loft must have been at least twelve feet high! Hearing the rustling of hay, they watched as four small bales were tossed off the edge onto the floorboards. Guy followed soon after and jumped off without hesitation to land square on his feet.

Ashley and Chris were unable to believe the feat they'd witnessed. Guy just landed like it was nothing! No visible strain or effort, no grunt of exertion or so much as a stumble.

Adjusting the bales of hay on his shoulder, he then casually walked out, unaware of the two flabbergasted teens staring after him.

 _Sam & Josh_

"Haven't been in here for a while." Josh commented as he plopped himself down in Sam's living room.

"You can definetely say that." Sam agreed hesitantly as she sat in the chair across from him.

Sam's grandparents were out of the house for the moment, so it was a good a place as any to talk in private with Josh. She would also be having a talk with Ashley later. Why had she even told her anything in the first place? That girl couldn't keep a secret to save her life!

"Remember when we had the Christmas party here? That was nuts. Hey, is that tinsel still stuck to the ceiling?" Josh blathered on.

Sam wanted to cut to the chase "Um, Josh, we need to talk?"

Josh's relaxed expression quickly morphed back into an angry concern "So, you really have a criminal here, or something?" He probed.

"First off, he's not a criminal." Sam told him "Like I said, this is one big misunderstanding-"

"Apparently Chris misunderstood the fact that he felt to call me to say you were in trouble." Josh rolled over her words.

Sam's narrowed her eyse as that old anger hissed in her gut again "Will you let me talk?" She demanded

"I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Why are you so upset?"

 **Because you just appear after god knows how long and expect** _ **me**_ **to talk about something you know nothing about? Because no one should have told you. Because I'm fine and you're killing yourself...**

"Because you're making assumptions!"

Josh leaned back in his chair, eyes never leaving hers "Look, Sam, just tell me what's going on."

"I'm trying!"

"Then talk!"

"I am!"

"Oh, really? It sounds like you're just yelling."

Sam balked at him, "What do you want from me, Josh?" She asked, bewildered by his behavior.

"I just want to know what's going on!" Joshua defended.

Sam was halfway out of her chair at this point. "You don't need to know anything! I'm fine, the farm's fine, everyone is fine! There's no 'criminal' or whatever the hell Chris said!" Her hands balled into fists when she rose to her feet, saying "The only one who _isn't_ fine here is _you_!"

Josh's eyes narrowed "Sam..." He began.

"No!" Sam stopped him "No, you don't get to come down here and interrogate me about shit that isn't even your buisness after you haven't talked to me in how long?"

Josh scowled at her "I'm fine." He grounded out.

Sam glared right back "You're _fine?!"_ She asked incrediously "Have you seen yourself? You look like shit, Josh!"

Josh stood up as well "I'm fine!" He reiterated.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

For a moment, the two friends stared at eachother, anger written across their faces and breathing heavily from frustration and hurt. Then from the entraceway, came a voice.

"Um..."

And they turned to see James standing there, eyes darting between the two of them "Rick wanted me to tell you to put in an order for some more fencing. We're running low on material." He took a step back "I can come back later if you want?"

Sam let out a sigh and turned away from Josh "It's fine, James." She told him. She walked towards the living room table and picked up one of the many papers strewn across it.

"O-kay..." James took a hestiant step inside, eyeing Josh warily. The other young man turned away from him and stared at the wall.

"What did Rick say you needed?" Sam asked when he approached. James listed off the materials and Sam wrote them down "I'll put in an order for them. Thanks James."

Josh suddenly stated "I'm gonna go." And began walking towards the door.

"Oh, no. We are not done with this!" Sam snapped at him.

Josh spun around and glared at her "I am!"

"Should I go?" James asked.

Sam didn't respond to him, her focus still on Josh "Get back here!" She demanded.

Josh ignored her and chose to instead keep walking. He was a foot away from the door when it suddenly barged open and in stumbled Chris and Ashley.

"Sam, we need to talk to- _Josh?!"_ Chris exclaimed upon entering.

Josh blinked _"Cochise?"_

 _"Chris!?"_ Sam balked.

"Sam?" Chris asked back.

Then, Ashley saw James "You!" She exclaimed.

"Me?" Asked James, very confused. 

Sam's eyes narrowed when she heard who had spoken "Ashley!" She growled.

"Sam..." Ashley whimpered.

"I'm gonna go..." James began to edge away, but then Chris saw him and started a whole new chain of conversation.

He grabbed Josh's arm and pointed to James "Josh, that's him! That's the guy I told you about!"

Josh spun around to look at him with wide eyes that quickly turned angry "What!?" He demanded the same time when James's eyes widened and he looked at Sam.

 _"You told them?"_ He demanded incredulously. Panic and betrayal flooded his body, and it was everything it took to keep his eyes from glowing.

"Who are you?" Josh asked him angrily, stepping forward.

Three bodies between him and the front door. All the windows were shut and the back door was ten feet away; he could definitely make a run for it.

One of the first things James learned being on the road by himself, was how to get out of unwanted situations as quickly as possible, especially when they involved people. There'd been plenty of times in which someone, or multiple someones in one case, saw him as an easy target; ratty clothes, disheveled appearance...the fact that he was by himself was sometimes the main reason for anything from a mugging at gunpoint to a couple of assholes jumping him.

Sam's hand suddenly snagged his arm "James, wait," she pleaded desperately " _Please."_

"I said who are you!?" Josh demanded, shouldering around Sam. The blonde gave a cry of protest as Josh got into James face.

James heart pounded against his chest to the point he felt it beginning to ache. His eyes widened in fright from all these people congrigated around him. His stomach heaved itself followed by shortness of breath. Everything was shrinking in around him. For a moment he thought he was about to be sick...

The creeping dread was replaced by anger. In the back of his mind, the Animal made it's presence known. Rearing its head back, the wolf bared it's fangs. It's molten eyes blazed and it _roared._

"BACK THE FUCK OFF!" James screamed, getting right back into Josh's face. His lips pulled back in a toothy snarl. His shoulders and muscles were as tensed and veiny as his facial features contorted in rage.

Sam jumped out of her skin at the sudden outburst, as did Josh, Chris and Ashley. She watched as James moved a threatening step forward to Josh, seemingly towering over him as he prompted the teen to take a step back. Sam immediately got in between the two boys and shoved them apart.

"Josh," Sam suddenly said, refusing to look at either him or James "Get out."

"Wha-Sam?"

"I said get out!" Sam commanded, raising her voice over his "Front porch. Now!"

Josh balked. This was not the Sam he was used to cutting up with. This was the Sam that was the foreman of this farm. The one that made even the solid Mr. Steele pick up the pace while on the job.

Throwing his hands up with a look at disbelief, Josh complied.

Sam whirled on Chris and Ashley "Same goes for you two."

Ashley lowered her head and shuffled past Chris, who akwardly trailed behind her.

Once the three teens had been placed outside, Sam looked over at James who stood rooted in his spot, fuming. His eyes snapped onto her and for a moment, she thought he was about to scream at her next, but then his shoulders relaxed and he breathed a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes and turned away from the blonde, hurt apparent on his face.

"You should go out there and explain about the... _'criminal'_ you're harboring." James said, turning his back on her "If that's how you really think about me."

"James…"

"Just…go talk to them. I'll be here."

Sam's shoulders hung heavily as she watched James walk away.

Turning away also, she walked out of the living room. Stopping, she looked back at James and watching him go up to a window in the living room and stare out it.

Sighing internally, Sam looked away from him and out towards the front porch. Upon seeing Josh leaned up against a support beam, anger took over. Clenching her hands into fists, she stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

Chris jumped at the sound "Christ, Sam!" He exclaimed.

The blonde whirled on the bespecaled blonde and primarily on the beanie-wearing brunett hiding behind him from Sam's wrath.

"So, Ashley," Sam started, crossing her arms. "Mind telling me how these two know about that..." Her teeth ground together as she pat out the word " _'Criminal'_ I've been apparently harboring. Unless they just got psychic powers?"

"I-I-was worried about you Sam-"

"Worried? If that's the case then why did you tell Chris when I trusted you not to tell anyone!?"

"Ok, chill, Sam." Chris finally spoke up, getting in between the blonde and his crush, "She- _we_ , were worried about you."

"I've got this under control!"

"No you don't! First of, he's not even here legally-"

"That doesn't make him a criminal, Chris. It's called a runaway!"

"Sam…he's involved in _murder!_ "

"No. He's not." Sam said, venom dripping in her voice, "I've worked side by side with him for two months, and I can assure you he has NOT killed anyone."

"Two months?!" Chris, and even Ashley, exclaimed "You've kept him that long?!"

"Yes, I have." Sam said without skipping a beat, "He needs help! Not a jail cell like you guys are so eager to throw him in!"

Upon glancing at Josh, Sam found another point to come across.

"And, by the way, who told Josh about all this?"

"Chris." Josh immediately answered.

"What the-WHAT?!" Chris yelled, staring at Josh, incredulous at having been ratted out so quickly. Without hesitation to boot. "What the fuck, man?"

Josh lifted his hands, merely wanting to be out of the spotlight. The spotlight being the wrath of Samantha Giddings.

"Oh, _really?"_ Sam said, a dangerous smile on her face. She slowly turned to Chris "Is that so?"

"Fuck…" Chris muttered.

Suddenly, he broke out in a dead sprint for his truck.

"Oh _fuck_ no." Sam growled.

The blonde leaped off the porch, bounding after the fleeing teen. Upon reaching his truck, Chris preformed a dive that'd do a professional stunt man proud as he jumped through the open passenger window of his truck. Kicking his feet wildly as he got upright, he dug around in his pocket, frantically trying to get his keys.

Just as he pulled them out, a hand retched itself into the truck and yanked them out of his fumbling hands.

"Hey!" Chris yelped as Sam stepped back from the truck and chucked the keys straight into the pig yard just beside her house where they were buried in mud and pig feces.

"What the FUCK, SAM?!"

"Oh, I ain't done with you yet, _Cochise."_ Sam narrowed her eyes dangerously, glaring at the teen sprawled out within the vehicle.

 _Josh_

Josh took this as his cue to get the hell out of dodge. Shuffling to the front door, he slipped inside just as Sam's voice began to climb in volume.

"Pacifist my ass." He grumbled.

Upon entering the house again, Josh was met by James as the boy rounded the corner with concern apparent on his face, probably from hearing Sam yelling.

He frowned when he saw Josh.

A frown of his own tugged at Josh's lips. Then, he sighed and said "She's fine, man. Just bitching at Chris about telling me about you." He walked around him into the kitchen, "In all honesty, I think she should be yelling at Ashley." He opened the fridge, chuckling briefly "Cat fights, am I right?"

He looked over his shoulder for James's response and received the young man's back. James was leaning up against the wall and staring out the front door window as Sam continued to yell at Chris.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Josh asked.

No response.

Rolling his eyes, Josh opened the fridge and scanned the shelves of its contents. Upon hitting the second shelve, he smiled in approval at the row of beer cans shinning before him.

They must have belonged to the workers. Hey, to each his own. Besides, a pet-peeve around the Giddings homestead was 'No drinking on the job!'

It'd be a shame to let all this go to waste...

Taking a beer from the fridge, Josh moved to shut it, but paused seeing James still by the front door staring out the window at Sam as she forced a shovel in Chris's hands. Ashley trailed behind them, wringing her hands.

 _He needs help. Not a jail cell!_ Sam's words continued to play in the back of Josh's mind.

Looking down at his beer, Josh sighed. Reaching inside the refrigerator, he took out another one, closed the fridge, and walked up beside James. The teen glanced at him but refused to make eye contact. Looking over at him, Josh offered him the can in his left hand.

James looked down at the beverage, a mistrustful frown tugged his lips.

"What? This your first drink or something?" Josh asked jokingly.

A grunt was his only reply.

Rolling his eyes, Josh sat the beers down on the kitchen table. Opening both beers, he chugged half of one and offered it back to James.

"There. Don't have to drink as much, ya light weight."

Faint amusment replaced the mistrust on his face "...Thanks." James grunted after a minute and took the offered drink. Bringing the drink to his lips, he took a sip and cringed at the bitter taste.

Josh chuckled at the face James made, "You get used to the taste after a few sips."

"I guess you're one of those seasoned drinkers or something?" James grunted, taking another sip.

"Hell yeah! I can drink any of my friends under the table any day!" Josh crowed, taking another swig.

"Quite the achievement." James droned in a voice of fake awe.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Josh went on, "Not much of a people person, either, are you?"

James replied with a grunt.

"Gets kinda lonely roughing it by yourself." Josh quipped. He took another drink "Helps to have friends to count on. Help ya out."

"This coming from the guy who apparently doesn't talk to his friends?"

Josh lowered his drink and stared at it for a quiet moment. Ignoring James initial stab at him, he asked "So, you mind if I ask what an apparent runaway from the US is doing on my friend's farm?"

James stiffened, setting his drink down and staring at it. After a moment, he let out a shuddering sigh and said "I…ran because my uncle died. He was killed by a bear." James swallowed the last of his beer hard.

Josh frowned questioningly. "But…why'd you run?"

"I was… scared." James sighed, closing his eyes. "A month before, that the same…bear, killed my friends. My best friend with them. I was scared about what was gonna happen next. And," James paused, staring down at the floor with a distant far off look, "Uncle Bert was all I had left…the only family I had. My parents died when I was little. When I lost him…I didn't know what to do. I was alone." James stared off into the distance, grey-green eyes clouded with anguish, "I panicked. By the time I realized what I'd done...it was too late to turn back. I just kept going."

Josh's eyes widened and he stared at him in dead silence. "Christ." Josh whispered, setting down his can with a hollow clank. Noticing it was empty, Josh spoke quickly, "One second." He hurriedly made his way down the hall, and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed two more beers.

Josh came up beside James who looked over at him in an apparent haze. Hesitantly, James took the offered can. Josh smiled and saluted James before cracking it open. James blinked and raised his half-heartedly before opening his as well.

"Sounds like you've been through some shit, man." Josh said, setting his beverage down. James didn't say anything. He simply stared down at his arms crossed on the windowsill.

Josh felt for the guy. He understood what he was going through, more than he knew. Opening his mouth, Josh attempted to speak, prompting James to look at him questioningly. Already, the memories were becoming to much. Tears threatened to leak free as he fought to speak.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, he began.

"I lost my sisters." He managed to get out, "Hannah and Beth. I was the oldest, Hannah was the youngest. We all went up to my parents lodge. It was just a winter getaway, you know? It was a yearly thing we did; go up to the lodge and stay a week or two during winter break."

Josh shuddered and tightened his grip around his can. James watched on with arms uncossed, unblinking, and silent as a grave. Josh was glad he didn't speak. The words just kept tumbling out of him and he couldn't stop talking. Maybe it had something to do with mixing his meds with alcohol. Wouldn't be the first time.

Josh told him about the night he lost them. He told them about how he'd been asleep. How the rest of the group played that fucking cruel 'prank' on his baby sister, and how she ran off into the woods with Beth on her tail, and when he woke up, he'd never see them again...

"It was all my fault." Josh snarled "I was passed out like a fucking drunk! If Chris didn't pull me into that stupid drinking competition...you know what we bet on? Who could pass out first! Well, great timing Cochise!"

He choked off and tried to take another sip, only to find it was empty. He scowled and crumpled it in his fist, only for another to be pushed his way. He looked up into James's sad, and most of all, _understanding_ eyes.

"I blame myself, too." James grunted softly as Josh took the canwithout a word "I was asleep, too, when that... _thing_ got into the house." James swallowed and glared off into space "I don't even know how, but all I know is that I woke and the house was fucking destroyed and there blood _everywhere_..." James cut off and hung his head in sorrow.

"You slept through that?" Josh asked incrediously.

James chuckled bitterly "Yep." He spat "You're not gonna believe this. After...after my friends, I had nightmares. Had to take sleeping and pain pills. They put me to sleep really quick." It was the truth as much as it was a lie.

"Pain pills?"

James looked at him, eyes haunted and hallow. It was a look Josh knew all too well. Without a word, James reached up and tugged down his collar to reveal the mess of scar-tissue dotting his neck.

Josh's eyes buldged and he looked at James with shock before it slowly became empathy. Josh said "Even though they tell you it wasn't your fault, it still feels like it is. Like you could have done more, right?"

James said nothing, but he didn't need to.

Josh knew he understood.

Josh chuckled bitterly, wiping his eyes on his long sleeve and taking a swig of beer James brought him. "So, tell me." He started, swallowing his mouthful of liquor, "How'd ya meet Sammy?"

James froze at the sudden change in subject and stared at his drink in thought. Remembering two months worth of stupid nicknames and bad puns brought forth an amused smile.

"I met her at a store I used to work at. Her grandfather forgot his feed and I ran it out to him. She was with him and I guess she recognized me. A couple days later, she stopped by the store and just started asking me questions. I...was total dick to her in hopes she'd never talk to me again. But, what really started it all was that my old boss suggested a better paying job and an actual place to sleep instead of a hayloft. Little did I know, I was gonna work under the same annoying, irritating-ass blonde who basically interrogated me."

 _Sam_

She was leaning against the wall just out of sight of the front door, listening in on James and Josh's conversation, which so happened to be about her.

It was safe to say she wasn't eavesdropping. She'd originally heard Josh crying and talking about his sisters, and was about to go inside but then James starting talking and Josh calmed down. That in itself was amazing. Josh rarely opened up or talked about his sisters to anyone outside of her and his therapist...

Okay, maybe she was evesdropping! Honestly, she expected him to still be upset and talking bad about her.

"But…"

Sam paused as James spoke up again and peered through the window at a mirror handing over Josh's head, seeing James in it.

 _"What? Not done talking shit about me?"_ She thought playfully with a wry smile.

"Sam...she's a damn good person. She's strong, kind, and reliable; one of the best people I've ever met."

Sam's cheeks warmed.

"Yep, Sammy is quite the package." Josh grinned teasingly, "It's the yoga pants that got you, wasn't it."

Sam frowned, as did James.

"Huh?"

"You know..." Josh chuckled, drawing an outline in the air.

Sam's mouth fell open slightly. _Josh you perv!_

James frowned, as usual, in bemusement. "No. I'm not talking about her butt." He said in utter deadpan.

 _Thank you, James._ At least one guy she knew had class!

Ignoring Josh's drunken pervertedness, James went on, "She gave me a roof over my head and cloths on my back. Even when she knew I was here on...questionable terms. I can never repay her for what she did for me." He said solomely, looking down at the floor.

Sams eyes softened on the teens reflection. She'd never heard such words from him. It truly touched her that he thought that way.

Josh nodded sagely "So, you're more of a breast guy, then."

Oooookay, that's enough! Sam then snatched the door open and developed a look of false surprise at the two teens sitting across from each other.

"Oh, hey guys." She said "You okay?"

Josh started at her sudden arrival and made to stand up, but stumbled on his feet. James's arm shot out to steady him.

"Sammy!" Josh said boisterously, and moved in for a hug.

Sam held him at bay and searched his eyes "You're drunk." She stated.

Josh shrugged "Maybe." He said.

Sam sighed "Well, I just had Chris shovel pig shit and sent him and Ashley home. Looks like I'm gonna have to drive you home-do not argue!" She snapped when he opened his mouth.

"James-" She faltered when she turned to James, a question in her eyes and anxiousness worrying her lip.

The boy in question gave her nod "We'll talk later." He said.

Sam smiled and turned to Josh "Okay, where are your keys-"

"But first...!"

James's arm blurred, and the next thing she knew, cold wetness sprayed across her body. She yelped and jumped, and James chuckled as he set the cup of water down, "Revenge is best served cold." He grunted with a smile.

Sam flicked some water off of her face and sighed "I...I deserve this." She admitted.

"We all do." Josh quipped as he made for the door "James!" He called back "We will continue drowning our sorrows at a later date!"

Sam rolled her eyes as she watched him go before she turned back to James. She frowned and licked her lips "James..." She started "I'm sorry." James opened his mouth, but Sam continued over him "I told Ashley about you before I really knew you. I-I wasn't thinking straight when I called her. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." James said with a shrug "I mean...you're not wrong."

Sam sighed "Look, I made them promise not to talk about you."

James's eyes narrowed "Well, they didn't seem exactly trustworthy." He grunted.

Sam winced "James, I-"

"We'll talk about it later." James dismissed, "You better get your friend home."

Sam ducked her head and noddded, slowly heading out the door to catch up with Josh. James stood rooted to the spot, lost in thought. Today had been a reality check for him. He'd gotten too comfortable, too complacent here on the Giddings farm. He'd never stayed in one location for so long before. Maybe...

Maybe it was time for him to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Special Thanks to bobthekraken my co-author and beta reader.

And a special thanks to you guys, the readers, for the encouraging and positive reviews as well as the follows and favorites.

Chapter 6: Loss

Thunder groaned overhead as heavy rain beat down on the car. Dressed in a dark dress suit and wearing a grim expression, James maintained a safe speed going down the wet highway.

Occasionally, he would glance over at Sam in the passenger seat. The blonde wore a black dress and her hair was tied back in a short ponytail. She stared out the window with red-rimmed eyes, sniffling occasionally as they went down the road.

Upon coming up to the gravel driveway leading to Sam's farm, the young girl whimpered up reading the sign posted at the entryway.

 _The Giddings Farm._

James pressed his lips together in a tight line upon seeing the sign. He had seen it so many times, he'd never figure that seeing it today would be any different. Yet, seeing that sign now made his heart ache.

Just a week ago, both George and Mary Giddings, Sam's grandparents, had passed away. George from a heart attack in the hay field. Mary, three days later, from grief.

 _James had been there when George collapsed, clasping his chest as he gasped and fought to breath. While James attempted to help him, one of the workers got on their cellphone and called for an ambulance. By that point, someone had gotten Sam and she came running through the field in a wide eyed panic. She slid up beside James as he lifted the old man in his arms upon seeing the approaching ambulance peel down the gravel driveway._

" _Hang in there, George!" James hoofed it down the driveway at the racing ambulance, the old man wheezing in his arms._

 _Then, he let out a long breath._

 _James ran up to the ambulance as two paramedics opened the back doors open and helped lift the pale, motionless man onto a stretcher. They strapped him in and applied an oxygen mask. Sam found her way into the back of the ambulance, climbing inside with James as they peeled out to the hospital_

 _Sam kept calling for George and holding his arm as the paramedics worked around her._

 _However, it wasn't until they reached the hospital, that James found out George had died by the time the two paramedics got him._

 _He had died in his arms._

James parked the car and turned it off. He pulled the keys out and handed them to Sam. The blonde slowly reached over and took them. Her arm fell limply back into her lap. She continued to stare out the window of the vehicle at the rain beating down on the car.

James bit his lip, staring at her. He knew full well what it felt like to lose someone. One might think he was used to death, but you would never get used to it no matter who you were…

Getting out of the car, James stepped into the rain, paying no mind as his borrowed suit was drenched. Walking around the passenger side, he moved to let Sam out, but she opened the door on her own. James paused as she got out, shutting her door and shuffling to the porch.

James sighed and followed after her into the house. He wiped the mud off his dress shoes on the mat and hung his soaking wet jacket on the wall rack by the door. Peeling out of his equally wet dress shirt, he hung it beside his coat. Now, standing in nothing but his wet dress pants, undershirt, and black socks. He moved to go up the stairs and grab a change of clothes, but froze seeing Sam sitting on the couch in the living room and staring into the lit fireplace.

James gaze softened. He sighed softly, entering the living room and taking a seat, James sat in the middle of the couch a cushion away from Sam who continued to stare into the fire with a dark frown and a hazy look in her eyes.

James swallowed hard, looking over at the fire. He didn't know what to say. What could he to say? No words would describe what she was going through right now. James knew that much. He licked his lips, trying to gain get an idea of where to begin. After about a minute of fumbling with several possible ways to talk, James finally sighed and just spoke from his heart.

"Sam…I'm sorry. I know it's…hard. That it hurts. Believe me, I know." He glanced over at Sam as she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them.

She gave no response. Perhaps it was best to leave her alone. He moved to get up, but a hand grabbed his arm.

"Don't go." Sam whispered. Her grip gently tightened, "Please."

James stared at the blonde. She still had her head buried in her knees. Nodding, he sat back down. Sniffling, Sam lifted her head up. Red-rimmed eyes reflected the firelight a trail of tears traced her cheeks.

"I just-," Sam choked, her face twisted in grief "I can't believe they're gone."

James didn't say anything. He watched her closely, nodding in understanding.

"My parents…they didn't even bother to show up for the funeral! Can you believe that?!" Sam cried in frustration. She sniffled again, more tears rolling down her cheeks, "Its like they don't even care! Like they didn't care about their own parents! _They_ were the people who actually raised _me_ better than they ever could! They were actually _there_ for me, unlike _them._ They just dumped me here so they could go run around the world making money. Yeah sure, they'll send money here to keep the farm going, but that doesn't mean they actually care!"

James felt her grip tighten.

"Do they even care about _me?"_ She questioned, bitterly.

"Sam," James began, his gaze softened, "They're your parents...of course they care."

"They sure have a funny way of showing it." Sam spat. She let go of James and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

The two sat on the couch in the silence of the fire crackling with shift of wood.

"I...I didn't know my parents..."

Sam sniffled. Rubbing her hand in her eyes to dry the tears away, she looking at James. The young boy was hunched forward, staring into the fire with a distant, sorrowful look in his eyes.

"They died when I was three. Car accident." He shrugged "They went for a drive and it was raining..." James trailed off, closing his eyes.

Sam stared silently with unblinking eyes as he pressed on, leaning back on the couch. "I lost my friends to that…bear. I was there when they all died, too. I…I saw them die. I would have died too, but someone managed to get to me in time. I stayed in the hospital for a few weeks but made a recovery." James explained in a far off tone. He grimaced and stared down at his hands as they curled into fists "People I cared about mauled to death by a monster and I come out scott free."

He technically wasn't lying to Sam. It was a wonder he was talking to her at all. Wasn't this what people were supposed to do? Share stories of tragedy when one was hurting? It was not easy, though. Remembering what happened re-opened wounds that refused to heal.

James almost jumped, snapping back into reality as Sam suddenly scooted over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She reached out and grabbed James's hand, squeezing it. Swallowing hard, James continued.

"About a month after that…My uncle died to the same thing that took my friends." He squeezed Sam's hand in return. The girl angled her head to look at him.

"I lost the only person I had left in my life. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I wanted to run away from it all; to forget it." He scoffed "Some days I'd wake up and roll over to get out of my bed, but I'd been sleeping in a car half a state away. Some days, it felt like a dream, like any second I'd wake up and go downstairs to Uncle Bert cooking pancakes and smoking his pipe."

Sam smiled faintly, "A pipe?" She asked curiously.

James chuckled "Everyday before breakfast and twice after dinner. He had one of those fancy Sherlock Holmes-looking ones with his initials carved on it."

"Grandpa used to smoke cigars." Sam said fondly "Big fat ones. He'd always say they were Cuban to seem fancy, but he just bought them from the corner store. Grandma made him stop when I started living with them."

James chuckled, smiling. He rubbed his fingers along Sam's hand and said "Your grandpa was a good man. He gave me a job and a roof over my head. But most of all," He looked down at Sam, "I wouldn't have gotten the chance to know the great and clever detective Giddings!" He chuckled, going for grim humor "I still can't believe you're the only one whose recognized me so far. Either I'm a master of disguise or everyone else doesn't watch the news."

"A woman's intuition is a powerful thing." Sam stated softly, lifting her head from James shoulder but keeping her hold on his hand.

James smiled and placed a rough, calloused hand on her shoulder, "I got you." He said "I won't let you go through this alone." He smiled, giving her shoulder a brief squeeze "I promise I'll be here for you if you need me; if you want to talk, if you want to be left alone, if you want to just go somewhere…let me know, alright?"

He repeated the very words Uncle Bert used on him the day he was admitted from the hospital.

Sam gave James a watery smile, nodding in gratitude before pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, James." she said, sniffling a little.

James returned the hug with a small smile. He was glad he managed to help pull Sam out of grief. After waving her off to bed, James smile faded.

 _I just hope you understand when the day comes for me to leave…_

Pressing his lips into a tight line, his gaze traveled across the room, past the fire to the window where a shinning half-moon rose in the darkened sky.

XXXX

Sam stopped in the middle of the stairway, looking back at James broad form sitting in the living room before continuing upstairs. Entering her room and closing the door behind her, she peeled out of her wet dress and more than happily discarded it for her warm, soft pajamas.

She crawled into bed and gazed out of the window at the half moon peaking into her room as her thoughts drifted back to the young man downstairs.

Sam was thankful for the burden he was willing to help lift from her shoulders. She was usually the one comforting people. It was nice being on the receiving end; to be that person in need of comfort. Then again, she hated the utter pain of the losing people all the same. But, she did want that one person that would always be there for her. Her go-to. Her rock solid.

Before, it had been Hannah.

She chuckled to herself. She had never thought that someone like _James_ would be that someone looking out for her. The young man was very secluded and kept to himself. The times she got something more than a simple grunt for a response was either a snappy retort or sarcastic snark. However, she knew it was a mask he was trying to wear. She'd been able to pull that mask off and had gotten to see a kind, compassionate, and understanding person; not the hard-ass he was trying to be.

She gripped her pillow as she recalled what happened in the shed the day he came to the farm. At that time, the grief had been too much for him. She could see it slowly eating him alive, turning him into something he wasn't and making him forget who he was.

Josh had already fought that battle and lost.

Guilt still ate at her over him. She'd failed seeing him throw himself into such a depression over his sisters, regardless of her attempts to comfort him. She was elated that he was talking to her again, however. He'd swing by the ranch more often now and help out with chores and hanging out with her and James. It made her happy seeing the two of them get along. She had never seen Josh be so open with someone other than her. In a way, the two had a lot in common.

And...

An unknown foreign feeling welled up inside her chest. Remembering James gentle understanding voice, the promise he made to her, and the warmth of his hand.

Sam wasn't a puppy love type of girl or a complete ditz when it came to the concept of liking someone ( _Jessica)_. She'd had crushes and flings but none of those lasted or developed. She'd even had a thing for Josh, but those feelings had been poisoned and driven away by his directed pain and hatred over the loss of his sisters. James, however, made her feel differently. He didn't direct his unsuitability towards her or go on mental loops through limbo while purposely overdosing on medication. Josh didn't even bother showing up at the funeral today, or even bothered to call for the past week.

Bitterly, Sam snorted at the possibility that Josh was either too drunk or too hopped up on medication to have made it.

Allowing her thoughts to drift back to James, she noticed another key change in him over the past few weeks; he smiled more often. It was a welcoming change. James was the type to look a gift horse in the mouth with that grumpy frown of his and had yet to see him give a real smile like the one she'd seen in the Missing Person's photo.

Sam shook her head, mentally chiding herself. These thoughts of the young runaway weren't making her think straight. Not that she knew what to think, right now. It had been an exhausting day.

Cracking her eyes open one more time to regard the moon in the sky, Sam finally fell asleep.

XXX

 _She was freezing. Snow and frozen ground encapsulated her from all sides. A full moon shone overhead like a spotlight and illuminated her chilled body. Sam tried to move, but she was stuck standing in place._

 _Suddenly, an icy hand gripped her am and tugged her towards pale, milky orbs and a fanged mouth open in a rattling screech. She screamed as death descended upon her but was yanked away from her attacker; a tall, spindly shadow with pale, lifeless eyes that towered over her. She spun to see her savior and was met with the glowing orange eyes of a monstrous wolf that was tugging her away by the back of her shirt._

 _The first creature lunged and grabbed her by the arm with long claws and screamed at the wolf, which snarled and tried to yank her out of the other's grip._

 _Snowflakes fell from the sky and turned into bright blue butterflies that spiraled around them as the two creatures tried to pull her out of the other's grip. Images of people she knew flashed across their wings; Josh, Chris and Ashley, Mike and Jessica, Matt and Emily, and even herself. She saw them all dying in those images; dying in horrible ways._

 _A human scream drew her attention to wolf. James was there in its place, now, holding onto her and screaming in agony. Chains of silver tethered him to a lupine shadow wrapped around his body. Both were howling at the moon in pain as the chains tightened and yanked them into each other. The second Sam was released, the other monster grabbed her by her face and lifted her up to stare at her. Blue butterflies poured out of it's eyes, nose, and mouth as it reared back its arm and drove it's claws into her stomach-_

Sam awoke with a shout. Her eyes were wide with fright and she was drenched in sweat. She gasped for air, breathing heavily as her mind raced back to the face of the pale monster and the shadowy wolf.

"Sam?" Came James call. Her doorknob rattled then opened. James stepped into her room, concern written across his face, "I heard you scream. You okay?" he asked, walking up to the bed.

Sam managed to get her breathing under control. She blinked, staring at James for brief moment. I'm-I'm fine." She stuttered.

James raised an eyebrow in suspicion "You sure?"

"Yeah." Sam put on a fake smile "I'm okay."

Looking at her for a long moment, James nodded in acknowledgment and unease. "Well, I got some eggs and sausage waiting for you down stairs. I already ate so I'll get started on the chores while you eat."

"At least wait for me to finish eating first before you do that." Sam requested, sitting up.

"Why?"

"So you don't end up screwing something up." Sam quirked, shooting the boy a wry smirk, "Like with the goats."

"Fuck goats." He grumbled.

Sam giggled, "You say that about everything that goes wrong."

"Yeah, well, I've grown a specific hatred for _your_ goats in particular." James frowned seriously.

Sam 'hmphed' at the young boy, crossing her arms and squinting at him, "And what did those goats ever do to you, mister?"

"Being smelly jackasses and chewing my stuff, that's what! Fucking bastards ate a hole through my pants!" James explained hotly.

Sam bit back a giggle. Her face screwed up in an attempt to withold from bursting with laughter. James frowned deeply and narrowed his eyes at the girl sitting on her bed as she fought not to laugh.

"Something _funny_ , boss _?_ " James questioned, his apparent seriousness melting away. Sam snickered. The young man gave her a playful smirk, saying "Alright Sam, I'll see you down stairs."

"Alright." Sam smiled, Watching the young man leave the room before getting dressed herself.

XXX

 _Four days later: Chris & Ashley_

Mike stared down at his phone, sitting at a table inside a coffee shop with Jessica. The two were waiting on Chris and Ashley to show up.

After getting a message saying they were there, Mike placed his phone in his pocket and looked out the window to see the bespectacled teen and his beanie wearing sidekick walking up to the door...

…Along with Matt and Emily.

"Oh shit." Mike cursed under his breath.

"What the fuck is _she_ doing here?" Jessica questioned bitterly.

Taking note of the equally ugly and surprised glare from Emily, Matt gulped. His eyes darted from Emily to Jessica as the two girls had a stare-off. Honestly, it was like the temperature dropped 10 degrees just from them being in the same room.

"Chill, ladies." Chris said, getting in between the two.

"You want me to chill? After bringing me to this bitch?" Emily spat, moving around Chris to glare at Jessica.

Jessica stood up.

Just as shit was about to get real, Chris got in the center of the two girls again.

"Chill! Fuck, guys, do you want get us kicked out?" Taking their silence as a no, he went on, "Besides, I didn't bring you here to start fighting over Monroe."

Mike scoffed "Stop spoiling the fun, Chris. Let the two have at it. Besides, the ultimate prize is me."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"This must be one cheap-ass game show." Emily snarked, "Then again, I can just go to any farm in the area and get my own pig. Don't need you for that."

Mike stared at the girl blankly, all comebacks failing.

"Ohhhhh." Matt gaffed.

"Burn!" Chris chirped.

Mike hummed before saying, "You never could resist premium pork, Em. After all, Jessica goes gaga of the beef stick."

Jessica smirked triumphantly. Emily lifted her lip in disgust, looking away.

"Okaaay, moving on!" Chris announced.

"This better be fucking good, Chris." Emily growled, taking a seat away from Mike and Jessica.

"Yeah," Matt chipped in, "What's so important that you called, well, all of us?"

Chris ran a hand through his hair "I don't even know where to start." He mumbled, but hearing Emily's irritated growl made him speak quicker.

"Sam's got some illegal runaway dude on her farm!" He belted out quickly.

Silence filled the table.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Illegal what?"

Chris winced at everyone's confused exclamations.

"Has she called the police?" Jessica asked.

Chris shook his head "Nope."

"What!"

"Why?"

Chris cringed at the volume of the second round of outbursts, glancing around to see bystanders giving the group questioning looks.

"Can you guys keep it down-"

"Who is it?" Mike questioned, frowning.

"Uh, some dude named James. Tall, brown hair, big dude, kinda dark and gloomy." Chris explained before lowering his voice and adding in a conspiratorial tone "Involved in the death's of his friends and his uncle-"

"WHAT!"

"Can you please not scream?!" Chris shouted back. He quickly turned and shot a nervous smile at the cashier who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Look," Chris whispered, leaning in to the group "I wouldn't have gotten us together if this wasn't serious, but Sam's convinced that this guy is okay when he's _not_."

"What about, Josh?" Matt asked suddenly "Does he know? Is he coming here, too?"

"He actually was there when I met the guy." Chris said "At first I thought they were gonna fight, but at the end of the day, Josh was acting like they were best friends or something." Chris muttered bitterly, "He wouldn't even tell me about what happened. Hell, he even goes to Sam's place and hangs out with them now!" Chris sighed sharply "Anyway; yes, Josh is aware, but he doesn't think anything's wrong."

Emily narrowed her eyes "That doesn't explain why you called us all, Chris. Why are you telling us this?"

"Because Sam might be in danger."

"And? She brought him on her farm. That's her deal, not ours."

"Emily!" Ashley finally spoke "Didn't you hear what Chris said?!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Matt interrupted "I think I heard about that on the news! Didn't they get eaten by a bear?"

"Reports say they did. But me and Ash did some reaserch, and apparently the guy's uncle was found dead in his house and our boy in question was gone. They said it had to be another freak bear attack, but if that's the case, why is he here in Calgary? I mean, why run in the first place?"

Matt frowned in apparent confusion before understanding began to dawn. He said "That is weird..."

"Exactly." Chris emphasized "Does that not seem a bit… off to you guys, too?"

"I don't know." Jessica sighed "I barely know what you're talking about, Chris, but if Sam got into something bigger than herself, that's her problem, not ours."

"Jessica!" Chris turned to the girl, "This is Sam we're talking about. You know she bites off more than she can chew-"

"Again, her own fault." Jessica quipped.

"But," Chris leveled a stern look at her "We're her friends. We need to help her."

Mike scoffed, "We're her friends? Dude, ever since...ever since Hannah and Beth she hasn't talked to any of us. Same with Josh."

"Are we any different?"

Everyone turned to look at Ashley. The young girl was staring at the woodgrain with a pensive frown on her face. After a moment, she looked back up at them and said, "Guys...this is like, the first time we've all hung out together in, what, six months?" She made a frustrated noise of distress "What happened to us?"

"Hannah and Beth?" Mike commented offhandedly, but his eyes were dark and his frame tense. Jessica gripped his hand under the table.

"Still..." Ashley whimpered. Her arms wrapped around herself and she leaned back in her seat "I just wish we'd actually try to fix things for once."

"We used to do everything together..." Matt spoke up. His eyes were downcast and lips pursed in thought.

"Matt-"

"Emily, I know what you're going to say!" Matt cut her off with a hand raised in defense "Just...hear me out, okay?"

"What is there to hear out?" Emily snapped at him with a confused expression "What? You have some magic words that are gonna magically fix everything? A little speech about 'love and friendship' and we'll all be buddies again? No." Emily sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "We're only here in the first place because of a stupid, random reason and we'll probably never talk to each other again afterward." She shook her head sadly "People just don't become friends again."

Jessica's face twisted bitterly, "Oh, you're one to talk." She spat "Not that you ever tried, anyway."

Emily looked back up at Jessica with eyes blazing with venom and fury, but faltered when she saw the unshed tears in the blonde's eyes.

Jessica's voice shook when she asked "You think I wanted this to happen to us, Emily? You think...you think I _wanted_ us to become stereotypical bitches hating each other over a boy? We were _best friends_ , Emily!" Jessica stressed, not caring the slightest for who heard the heartfelt words.

Mike looked stumped for anything to say and Emily was frozen in her seat.

Jessica swiped at her eyes "I never want this to happen to us. To _any_ of us. Just like I didn't want to lose Hannah and Beth." Abrubtly, Jessica stood up from her seat and stormed out without another word. Mike stared after her for a minute before getting up and walking after her. A very awkward silence followed their walkout and left a heavy weight over the remaining four.

"That...did not go as planned." Chris muttered.

"Oh, you don't say?" Emily growled and stood up "Come on, Matt."

"Emily-"

Emily stood up from the booth and walked right out of the shop without looking back. Matt lingered behind for a second, staring at Chris and Ashley, searching for something to say. After a moment, he just sighed and shook his head, offered a goodbye, and walked after Emily.

"Well..." Ashley deadpanned a minute later "That sucked."

Chris let out a frustrated breath "Yeah." He said softly "Yeah, it did."

XXX

 _James_

James peeled back the low-hanging branch to reveal a rusted chain-link fence, and beyond that, lay a beautiful sight.

It looked like what was once an old storage-yard. Rows of metal containers with rusted and flaking paint lined his vision with the concrete overrun with weeds, vines, and bushes growing between the cracks.

"Jackpot!" He whispered excitedly. He straightened and scaled the fence, hopping over the remnants of barbed wire and landed on his feet to survey his new surroundings.

The sheds themselves varied on design. Most of them were simple metal boxes with doors that slid open. However, there were a few towards the back that caught his attention. They were longer and thicker containers than the others with swing-out doors and heavy locks. Those were worth investigating. Schematics for a Cage began forming in his head. The location was decent enough. It was away from any neighborhoods or houses, he'd checked, and the gate was shut with the entryway overgrown with vegetation. His only issue was that the road wasn't that far off; he could hear cars in the distance. The last thing he wanted was that if he escaped, he'd run right across the road. He couldn't see any signs of many people coming and going through here; no vandalism or homeless seemed to be around. Hopefully it remained that way. It wouldn't have been the first time someone came poking around where he set up shop. They usually left him alone, though, and the ones who didn't were scared off by either him or the Animal. No one had ever been killed, thank god. He'd like to keep it that way.

After he triple-checked the complex and found it acceptable, James made his way to the larger units and chose the one that was in the best shape before he wrenched it open and peered inside. The musty scent of age and mold make him cringe and take a step back. God, he hated his hypersensitivity. After he took a minute for his nose to adjust to the smell, he stepped inside and unslung the backpack from around his shoulders and set it down to pull out a small tarp and spread it out on the floor. Then he upended his pack and emptied his stash of silver onto it.

Jewelry and eating utensils made up the majority of it, the biggest being an ornate plate and a candlestick. It would have to do until he got more. With that done, James stood up and began to inspect inside for the best spots to place the silver. One of the tricks he'd learned was, if he had an enclosed space, to strategically place silver objects in places where the Wolf would move to keep it boxed in. He did this with either super glue, or by dangling it from the ceiling depending on the location. Although, this one was ideal; probably one of the best potential Cages he'd come across so far. The only thing that made him wary was how close to the road it was.

James bundled it all up in a towel to keep it dry, wrapped the towel up in the tarp, and tucked it in the corner for later. He'd be back with some more material; chains, iron rebar, and scrap metal to piece together in an attempt to make bars or spikes to ward off the Animal. Hopefully, he'd be able to swipe some power tools to use. That would be a blessing.

His work done, James shouldered his empty backpack, shut the storage doors behind him, and started to head back the way he came to the farm.

XXX

 _Emily & Matt_

Thunder groaned overhead as Matt and Emily drove down the highway. A lone crow fluttered amongst the trees as the vehicle sped past it. Matt's eyes remained locked on the road but occasionally they drifted over to Emily as she went on, and on, and on. The young girl laid back in the passenger seat with her arms crossed and her head tilted away from him to gaze out the window.

"I just can't believe Chris! I mean, seriously, what was he thinking? Getting all of us in one place because of some...some random bullshit, are you serious? Ugh, he probably just made the whole thing up because he was trying to impress Ashley by being all nobel and self-righteous or something-and that's another thing!"

Mike's finger's tightened around the steering wheel as he drove them down the forested back road "Em-"

"If he doesn't have the balls to make a move on her by himself does he really something like that would help getting into her pants? Honestly!"

"Emily-"

"And _don't_ get me started on Jessica! Who does she think she is? She doesn't know what she's talking about! Seriously, talking about being friends when she stabbed me in the back!"

"I can't-I can't drive when you're like this..."

Emily let out a huffing breath and returned to staring out the window as the rain began to fall. Returning his gaze back to the road, Matt licked his dry lips. After a minute, he said "Em? I think we should at least check on Sam."

A bitter chuckle was his immediate reply. "Look, Matt." Emily looked away from the window to stare at the jock coldly "I don't care what's going on. And even if something _is_ going on with Sam, she probably brought it on herself like she always does."

"So, I'm guessing what happened to Hannah and Beth is their own fault, right?" Matt suddenly snapped, sending a scathing look her way.

Emily tensed before getting instantly pissed, "Don't you fucking bring it up like that, Matt! It's not my fault it happened!"

"Oh, really?" Matt spat, eyes blazing "I don't remember you stopping it!"

Just as the argument was about to get even more heated, a deer leaped into the road directly in front of their speeding vehicle.

"Shit!" Matt cursed, swerving to the left to avoid the deer which immediately bounded into the woods.

"Matt!" Emily screamed as the truck came off the road onto the dirt. The tires beneath the car bounced from running over the rough terrain until finally they came to a harsh stop. Their heads jerked forward from the initial forced hault.

After taking a moment to collect themselves, Emily took a deep breath "Jesus, Matt!" she shrieked. The jock winced against her sudden outburst. "Ever heard of keeping your eyes on the fucking road?"

"Alright, alright just chill!" Matt said in an attempt to calm the shaken young woman.

"No! No I will not chill!" Emily yelled "Just take me home!"

Sighing in defeat, Matt put his truck in reverse and gave it some gas. He heard the revving of the engine and could felt the tires moving. However, they weren't going anywhere.

"Why aren't we moving?" Emily snapped.

"I think we're stuck." Matt mumbled whil pressing down on the pedal without moving an inch.

"Great! Just fucking great!" Emily exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air "Now I'm stuck here in the middle of the fucking road with a storm coming!"

Matt sighed. He wasn't going to incite an argument with Emily about this. "Just, get in the driver's seat while I push." He requested, putting the truck in neutral and getting out. Emily groaned in annoyance and unbuckled her seat belt. Her glare followed him as he walked around the front of the vehicle. Matt swore when he saw that the entire front half of the truck was dipped into a steep divot in the ground. Placing his hands on the front of the truck, he glanced up at Emily and nodded.

Emily merely rolled her eyes and pressed the gas. Matt gritted his teeth and pushed as hard as he could, but the truck refused to budge. Dirt peeled beneath the tires as they spun to gain traction. After a few minutes of exerting himself and cursing, Matt realized they were going nowhere.

"Kill it!" he called.

The engine sputtered before dying and the door was snatched open as he came around and Emily stepped out. "I'm gonna call in a tow to pull us out." he said, walking past her and grabbed his cell phone.

Emily gave a frustrated noise and stormed away onto to the side of the road. Matt, seeing this, moved after her "Em, wait!'

"Just shut up, Matt!" The girl snarled as he came up to her "We wouldn't be in this situation if-"

"Hey."

Emily screamed, jumping in her skin as both her and Matt whirled around to see a young man standing on the side of the road by their truck.

"Jesus, man!" Matt exclaimed.

The guy raised an eyebrow at the two startled teens "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's...alright." Emily assured hesitantly.

"Uh, can you maybe help us?" Matt asked "We ran off the road. Deer." He offered in an explaination, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

He looked around their age, maybe older and a bit taller than Matt himself. He wore a dark zip-up hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, dirty work jeans, and scuffed boots. His hair was long but trimmed and his cheeks and chin held a shade of stubble. His eyes were a flare of greyish green that were narrowed questiongly.

"Sure." the guy offered after a moment "I can help you push, if you want."

"If it's not to much trouble." Matt smiled "We'd really appreciate it."

"Sure thing." He nodded. Following the two teens back to their vehicle, the guy whistled at how deep it was within the ditch. "Damn, you're really stuck."

Matt sighed as he slipped his cell phone into his pocket "I went on ahead and called for a wrecker in case this doesn't work."

The guy nodded before moving around to the front. He slipped his hoodie off and handed it to Emily as she climbed into the drivers seat. "You mind holding this for me?"

Emily raised her eyebrows at his bare arms standing out in sharp contrast from his t-shirt which hugged his frame tightly. "Sure." She drawled as she took his jacket.

Matt raised an eyebrow and followed the her gaze to the young man's form. He frowned slightly and Matt suddenly leaned back to slip out of his letterman jacket. "Hey, babe. Mind holding this for me?" Matt requested, making it obvious to the other guy she was taken in case he was getting any wise ideas.

Emily raised an eyebrow and took the jacket with a flat look.

Hearing Emily suddenly give the truck some gas brought Matt back to reality. He tightened his jaw and joined the newcomer to pushed. The truck actually gave way this time and moved a little. The truck, however, despite their combined efforts, did not want to move and slowly slid back into the ditch when they stepped back.

"Fuck!" Matt barked, slouching against the grill.

The driver door opened and Emily poked her head out. "You almost had it!"

"Yeah," Matt panted, "We did."

The guy crossed his arms and shrugged "We could try again?" He offered.

"Nah, we'll just wait for the tow." Matt sighed and walking around to take his jacket from Emily "Thanks for your help."

The guy merely shrugged in response and took his jacket from Emily's outstretched hand as well.

With that said, Matt and Emily made walked up the slight dip to the road to wait for the tow truck. Emily turned and looked back at the guy who was still standing by the truck and staring at it with a frown on his face.

"So how long is this gonna take them?" Emily asked.

"I called about five minutes ago, so another ten, maybe?" Matt replied, looking down the road leading into town. Then, after a moment, he leaned towards Emily and whispered "Is it just me, or is it weird how he showed up out of nowhere?"

"Ugh, I thought we were about to be murdered or something." Emily scoffed lowly.

Unseen to them, James looked up at them with a slowly rising eyebrow.

"And who goes out on a hike before a storm? Super weird. At least he tired to help us." Emily added "He's still by the truck, too. You think he'll take anything?"

"Better not. It won't go well for him if he does." Matt grunted, a tight frown on his face.

James rolled his eyes.

Emily raised a curious brow and said with the sole purpose of riling up her boyfriend "I dunno, Matt. Guy has some serious muscle on him."

James pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need enhanced senses to _smell_ the hormones in the air. Ugh, teenagers...

Matt gave an audible _hmph_ and continued to stare down the road. Emily smiled teasingly, amused at how easily Matt could get worked up sometimes. Allowing her gaze to briefly trail back to the truck, she frowned upon noticing Guy staring back at her. She quickly looked the other way. After a second to let the guy think she wasn't looking, she gazed over towards him again as he glanced around, obviously looking to see if anyone was coming their way, and reached into his collor to pull something from around his neck.

He was probably about to do something to their truck.

"Matt, Muscles is up to something."

Growling Matt turned, moving to walk down and back to his truck but froze when 'Muscles' suddenly took a deep breath and positioned himself by gripping the bumper of the truck.

Then, he lifted.

Metal groaned and creaked, and Matt and Emily gaped at the sight. Muscles didn't seem to take notice as he huffed and lifted the front end of the truck up till it was parallel with the slope of the ditch. Then he pushed, rolling it up onto the road until the front tires were a safe distance from the the ditch.

"Wha-What the-?" Matt spluttered.

The two watched, dumbstruck, as Muscles dropped the truck onto the asphault with a loud grunt. He then stretched his arms and looked back at them with their jaws practically hitting the ground. He looked like he was about to say something, but his eyes narrowed and looked down the bend in the road behind him at the sound of approaching tires. All he did was turn back to stare at them, and offer a small wave before turning and jogging across the road towards the treeline.

"Wait!" Emily called.

The sound of an approaching vehicle tires made the two looked up to see a tow truck roll down the bend and pull up beside them. The window rolled down to reveal a beefy, bearded man sitting in the drivers seat.

"You call for a tow?" He man called.

Matt fumbled with his words while looking back over at his now unstuck truck and past the truck to where Muscles had seemingly vanished amongst the thick green.

After taking a minute to tell the man they no longer needed a tow, Emily sent him on his way while Matt backed the truck up.

"Who was that guy?" Emily questioned, sliding over into the passenger seat.

Matt buckled his seat belt, looking up to gaze into the thick woods where the stranger had appeared from. "I don't know, but that was crazy." Matt said quietly. Retracting his gaze from the darkening woods, he put the truck in drive and got back on the road.

XXX

James stifled a long sigh, brushing his bangs to the side and picking a stray strand of hay out of his hair. Grabbing the last bale, he tossed it from the back of the truck into the horse trope, patted the truck, and gave a thumbs up to Sam in the driver's seat.

James sat down in the bed as Sam drove it through the pasture back to the house. They had finished up the baeling of hay, as well as storing it and feeding all the animals. Considering Sam had to lay off a majority of the workers recently, the two had to pick up a lot of slack around the farm. Cleaning pens, finishing up the second barn, and tending the pasture was just one of the extra things added to the workload.

The reason for the mass lay-off was a decline in money to pay all the workers. Granted, it wasn't something Sam took pleasure in doing, especially since George and Mary werent around anymore. George's former pawn-shop had closed down with his departure, and Mary had worked up there while George helped around the farm. Sam just couldn't afford to pay all of them anymore.

James had been there by her side as she had to give the unfortunate news. Some took it better than others. There was only one fellow that got a bit upset over it pointing out that Sam wasn't laying James off. However, a harsh glare from James silenced any further outburst. Sam had been through enough, she didn't need some guy throwing a temper tantrum because he couldn't sit on his ass and get free money anymore.

The remaining handful of workers who had been there the longest or were just plain good workers. However, fewer hands left a majority of work to be done. James didn't mind it, though; it helped him get through the day. Not like he had anything better to do besides, try to slip away to assemble his Cage. Of course, would have to little more cautious with any material he would aquire, as well as the native wildlife now, apparently. He had nearly made that couple total their truck because of a deer _he_ had startled on his return. He'd helped them out before tearing ass back to the farm.

Of course, his trips to the Cage would have to be taken at night. Sam had caught onto his prolonged disappearances in his search for Cages. She was too attentive for her own good sometimes, and instead of demanding him stay on the farm like a normal person, she requested to tag along on his 'Nature Walks'; her words, not his.

It was better than the truth.

" _Oh, I'm building a cage out of expensive silver items to contain me when I turn into a monster during the full moon."_

...Which was only a week away.

James frowned as the truck pulled up to the house. The time before a full moon always made him feel strange, mainly in his mind. Sometimes, the Animal's presence would randomly make itself known; an onslaught of raw, primal urges. As time ticked by, the feeling became increasingly more difficult to fight. Even with his necklace on, they came and went at random times before the full moon came.

"Get in, Sunshine!"

James perked at the sound of Sam's voice. Looking around the truck he saw her hand usher him around the side. James hopped from the back and went around to the passenger side. Upon getting in, he was met with a noise-maker one would receive at a birthday party. James jumped from the sudden sound meeting his hypersensitive ears as Sam said "Happy Birthday!"

James stared at the blonde as she gave him a big smile "Huh?" Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday, Sunshine?" Sam chuckled.

James stared at her in bemusement. "My birthday isn't for another week _."_ He said.

The blonde squinted at him with her signature wry smirk. "You sure? Because last I checked, today is December tenth."

Jame's eyebrows raised. She was right, it was December tenth...his birthday...

He stared at her "How did you-?"

"Oh, I might have looked back on that missing persons report and got your birthday." Sam said, batting her eyes innocently "Mainly to know when I should give you a pair of boxers."

James slowly began to chuckle in surprise "Isn't that kind of cheating?" He asked incrediously, because only _Sam_ would have the sheer determination to find out his birthday... "And really?" He snorted "Did you actually buy me underwear?" He laughed, a clear, happy sound that made him feel lighter "Generous of you."

Sam smirked, putting the truck in reverse and pulling out "You better like them!" She exclaimed in false outrage. Reaching under the seat, she produced a pair of Batman printed boxers.

James just stared at the undergarments with an emotionless expression.

"Batman boxers..."

Sam fought to keep a straight face as she handed them to James.

He sighed "At least they don't have hearts." He muttered, knowing full well heart-printed breifs was something she'd do.

After a minute of comfortable silence between the two, Sam asked "So, what you want to do for your birthday?"

James snorted "What are you, my mother?"

"I'm serious! I get that your...circumstances keep you from doing a lot, but I'm sure you can set some time aside to have fun."

James frowned out the window "I don't."

Sam raised a hand in confusion and asked "Don't what?" while never took her eyes off the road.

"Have fun."

"That is the most cliche bad-boy line from the most cliche bad-boy I've ever met in my entire life."

James turned to look at her, mildly offended "I'm not a bad-boy."

Sam's rising eyebrow warned of oncoming sass as they turned the corner.

"Oh really? Mister grunts-a-lot? Mister on-the-run? Mister broods-while-taking-long-walks-alone-in-the-woods? What do you even do out there, anyway?"

"It clears my head." He automatically responded. And it did. The greenery, the fresh air, the relaxing scents of pine and birch and the birdsong in the trees helped ease his mind from his troubles.

"On the run from the law and all alone, only to be snatched up by a beautiful farmer's daughter who captures his hardened heart!" Sam cut her eyes at him slyly when she spoke.

The dryness in the look James gave her in response could cause a drought.

"Little did he know, she was really planning to fatten him up and eat him!" Sam continued animatedly "Just like she had with all the other bad-boys that trapized onto her land!"

"You just come up with that?" James asked a moment later.

"Yessir!" Sam responded cheerfully "How was it?"

"It sounds cliche." James deadpanned as they rolled to a stop outside of the house.

"Way to go full-circle!" Sam teased as she slipped out of the truck "I'm so proud."

James just rolled his eyes and followed after her.

"So, anything interesting happen on your walk?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, actually." James admitted "I helped some people push their truck out of a ditch."

Sam turned her head to look at him "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. The messed up part was that I think it was my fault they ended up like that in the first place." James rubbed the back of his neck "I think I scared a deer out onto the road when I was coming back and it ran out in front of them."

Sam stared at him as they stopped in front of the door "What am I gonna do with you?" She asked herself, shaking her head in disbelief.

James just grunted and held the door open for her.

"Ugh, it's great to be inside!" Sam groaned as she stretched "I'm gonna make some coffee. Want some?"

James stared at her "It's four in the afternoon."

"And your point is?" Sam asked as she disappeared into the kitchen.

James just rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch and grunted as he, too, stretched his long limbs and popped his joints. A minute later, he heard the coffee maker gurgling and the heavy aroma tingled his nose.

"Do you want some or not?" Sam asked him again.

"No thank you!" He called back.

The blonde came back into the living room a minute later with a big, white mug craddled in her hands and sat down next to him on the couch. Sam took a sip and moaned in pleasure.

"Are you gonna drink _all_ of that?" James asked, mildly disturbed.

"Mhm." Sam responded "I'm gonna need the extra energy. Tonight I've gotta go over paperwork for the farm. Hooray for taxes!" She cheered dully. After taking another sip, she cracked a wry grin and shot him a look "Must be nice not having to pay taxes, being on the run an all."

James couldn't help it. He winced.

Sam caught it "I-I'm sorry." She apologized quickly "I wasn't-I didn't mean-" She groaned and shut her eyes hard "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just tired, I'm not thinking straight-"

"No, It's okay." James reassured her. She looked at him with another apology in her eyes and he stopped her by saying "Drink your coffee, Giddings." With a crooked grin.

Sam sighed and did as such. After a minute of silence in which James stared into the fire and Sam finished her coffee, she set the mug down in her lap and asked him a question.

"What's it like? Being on the run, I mean?" At James's sharp look, she sputtered "I-if you don't mind me asking. I'll shut up now."

James's eyes softened and he sighed heavily. He leaned forward and stared into the fire unblinkingly before he actually answered her.

"It's scary." He said softly "It's really, really scary."

Sam looked at him, already regretting asking the question.

"I could never stay in one place for too long. I always made sure keep moving; _always_ be on the move, I told myself. I was always afraid I was gonna get caught, but..." James trailed off, shrugging his shoulders "I never did. I stole food, water, clothes if I needed them. Most of the time, I made sure to sleep out in the woods or somewhere away from people."

Sam said nothing. What else could she have said, anyway?

James grunted "When I first started, I had no idea what I was doing. All I had was a trash bag full of stuff and a destination in mi-"

He abrubtly cut off, eyes going wide.

Sam stared at him in worry. "James?"

"Hannah and Beth..." He whispered.

Sam blinked "What?"

"I heard about Hannah and Beth on the radio when I first left my house." James was staring at her "They were talking about the Washington sisters and how they were from Calgary. It's what gave me the idea to come here in the first place!"

Sam's jaw dropped and she stared back at him "Are you serious?" She mumbled. James only nodded mutely. Sam turned and stared at the fire, shaking her head in disbelief. James copied her.

"This is fucking crazy..." She heard him mutter "And I'm just remembering this, too..."

Sam stared at him "I..." She licked her lips "I guess you were meant to be here."

James slowly turned and look at her "I...I guess so." Was all he said.

The two young adults turned their gazes back to the flames, each lost in thought at the revelation with their minds awhirl. Then, James stood up.

"Come on." He told her.

Sam looked at him "Huh?"

"I said come on." He said "I want to show you something." He offered her a hand.

Sam took it "Where are we going?" She asked when he pulled her to her feet and led her to the front door.

James glanced back at her "For a walk." He said simply.

XXX

James took Sam on a trek across the farm and into the thick woods on the far side of the property. Sam had lived most of her life on this land and grew up playing in the woods, but she'd never ventured this deep before. James took her off the old paths that she'd usually take and into parts of the forest she'd never seen before. He seemed to have his own trail that he traversed without missing a beat and only paused to help her around a briar patch or fallen log.

It soon became obvious that James was leading her somewhere. When she asked where they were going, he just responded with "You'll see."

By the time they reached their destination, all signs of a storm had vanished entirely. The sky was orange with the setting sun and it was well past five o'clock.

"Here we are." James said, pushing a branch out of her way.

"Whoah!" Sam said softly as she walked up to the chain-link fence "I never knew this was back here!"

"I found this today." He told her as he stepped up beside her to look out over the empty storage lot.

"You know, I heard that there was an abandoned storage facility around her somewhere. Never thought it would be in my backyard, though."

"It's close to the road, too." James added "Someone blocked off the drive and the trees grew over the pathway."

"At least we got somewhere to hide if the cops come looking for us." Sam joked.

"That's the plan."

Sam looked at him in surprise.

James took a breath before he said "If something happens and I need to hide, this is the first place I'll run to before I skip town."

Sam stared in shock "Skip town?"

"Sam." James said seriously "If something happens and I need to leave...I don't want you to get in trouble." Sam opened her mouth, but James spoke over her " _If_ something happens...this is where I'll be. You can...you can come say goodbye."

For a moment, Sam said nothing but stared at him with an unreadble expression. Just when the silence began to feel uncomfortable, Sam moved forward and pulled him into a hug. James froze at the contact, but eventually slung an arm around her in response.

"Thank you." He heard her say into his jacket.

"For what?"

Sam pulled back and stared at him "For trusting me." She told him.

James swallowed and stared back into her bright, spring green eyes that seemed to look right through him.

"We...we should head back." He said.

Sam mutely nodded and disentangled herself from him, and the duo headed back into the forest. The sky was a deep purple now. Dark blue clouds lazed across the sky and the light was fading. It would be dark out by the time they got back to the farm.

They were halfway back to the farm when James stopped walking.

Sam had been walking next to him and turned, pausing when she saw his expression. James was frozen in place. His eyes were wide and staring off into the trees with an intense look on his face. His head cocked to the side and he inhaled sharply through his nose.

"James?"

His eyes never lost their focus "Get behind me." He ordered lowly.

"James, what-"

That's when she heard it; the sound of leaves and brush crinkling under steady footfalls that were getting closer and closer from up ahead. James took two steps forward and placed himself in front of her with features contorting into a toothy snarl.

Just as Sam was about to ask what was happening, a large, brown shape melted from out of the trees and lumbered foward. Every muscle in her body froze and she grabbed James's arm in a vice.

The brown bear didn't seem to notice them as it padded closer with its snout to the ground, whuffing great breaths of air as it sniffed the earth. It stopped short about six yards away and lifted its head to stare at them with black eyes. It didn't look fully grown; most likely a young male out foraging.

The bear seemed to be as frozen as they were.

"Don't move." James grunted to her lowly.

"James, let me get on your shoulders." Sam ordered, years of her grandfather's advice funneling through her brain.

James didn't respond.

Sam gripped his arm tighter "James-"

The bear let out a low, rumbling grunt of warning and it shifted in place. Sam felt her body lock up again as it growled in agitation and took a single step forward-

-James lurched forward and let out a sound that scared her more than the bear; a loud, guttural _snarl_ that should not have come from a human throat.

The bear flinched and turned to pad off into the brush and vanished into the trees. Sam watched as it disapeared from sight before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. A harsh growling reached her ears and she realized it was coming from the boy she was still holding onto.

"J-James?"

The sound cut off and James spun to face her and Sam flinched at the sudden movement. When she looked back at James, he was breathing heavily and blinking sharply. His eyes focused back on her, and his expression quickly became one of concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked lowly.

Sam could only nod.

James glanced to where the bear had disappeared to before he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder "Let's go." He said and ushered her forward. They moved at a considerably faster pace after that.

Sam was still shaken when they got back to the farm. James had brought her inside and didn't leave until she finally got it through his head that she was okay. She sent him away with a promise that she'd look into bear repellents and she'll see him in the morning before she went upstairs and got into the shower.

Truth be told, it wasn't the bear that had shaken her. She shook off the crazy thoughts running around in her skull as she stepped out and got dried and dressed. But even as she sat down at her desk and prepared to get started on the taxes, she couldn't rid herself of what she have _had_ to imagined.

Because...it had to have been a trick of the light, but...when James had turned to look at her, she could have sworn his eyes had been _orange_...

XXX

James didn't sleep well that night. Lying awake in his bunk, he stared up at the ceiling within worker barracks with the days memories looping around and around like a broken record.

Taking Sam through through the woods, showing him his hideout, the bear, the Animal rearing up inside him at the sight of the beast...

Why? Why did this always happen to him? The second he thought things were under control, the mere moment he took a chance, it was like the worst possible thing happened!

Seriously, a bear? A fucking bear?! Why? Why hadn't he smelled it before hand? Why was it even there in the first place?

Unfortunately There was little time to ponder his misfortunes. He had to prepare for the coming week.

Under the cover of night, James slipped out the window and stepped onto dew laden grass. His eyes flashed orange when he removed the silver around his neck with practised ease and slid it into his pocket before taking off towards the forest and a quick jog.

He had work to do.

XXX

 _Emily_

Emily Davis was many things; intellegent, resourceful, and persuasive being cheif among them. She was a girl who knew what she wanted and would eventually find out a way to get it if she couldn't. Ashley once said she was total Slytherin, which she took as a compliment. She also called the girl a total nerd immideatly afterward. Ambition and cunning were traits she valued.

What Emily Davis wasn't, on the other hand, was an insomiac. She didn't lie awake at night tossing and turning, she didn't let things like gulit and worry and remorse keep her up at night, and she certianly didn't dwell on the past and let memories and another's words keep her from her beauty sleep.

And she _certianly_ did not do things like reminisce alone in her room lying on her bed and scrolling through her phone at pictures of a past and people long-since gone.

 _"You think I wanted this to happen to us?"_

Like she was doing right now.

Pictures she never wanted to see yet couldn't bring herself to delete passed her eyes with each swipe of her thumb.

Her and Jessica side by side, fifteen years old, smirking up at the camera. Her, Mike, and Jessica that one time they went to the amusement park. A selfie of her on Sam's farm with Hannah on a horse, waving at the camera behind her. Another selfie of her on the couch with Beth, who was covering her face from the camera.

 _"We were best friends, Emily!"_

There was a video on the next swipe. Emily pressed play.

Matt and Chris were hunced over a table with a house of cards built on top of it and were in the process of adding the final card.

 _"Alright, go!"_ Came her voice as Chris gently began to lower the final card onto the top with Matt spotting him from the side.

 _"Come on!"_ Beth yelled from the background.

 _"Don't fuck up! Don't fuck up!"_ Came Mike's obnoxious yelling offscreen _"You're gonna fuck up!"_

 _"Shut up!"_ Chris yelled without taking his eyes from the stack.

 _"You got this, bro!"_ Matt said encouragingly.

Slowly, Chris placed the card atop the construction.

 _"Oh!"_ Matt gasped as Chris pulled his hands away. When the house of cards did not fall, he screamed out _"OHHH!"_ Which everyone copied. Chris jumped back and threw his hands in the air like he was praising the gods with Beth cheering and clapping behind them next to Sam. The video ended with Josh's blurry body dolphin-diving onto the table and demolishing the project in a fit of celebration.

That had been their little group's second time staying over at the Washington family lodge. Her and Mike had just started dating, her and Jessica were still like sisters, Hannah and Beth were still alive and happy and laughing...

"Fuck." Emily hissed and threw her phone onto the bed. She draped her arm over her eyes and dropped back against the comforter as the battle between old guilt and shame commenced once more.

Some people said she was too prideful. As much as she loathed it, she would be the first to agree with those people. Emily _hated_ being wrong in any way shape or form.

 _"It was just a prank, Han."_ She had called called into the night.

And it had been; a prank just as much as a warning. Hannah always had a problem with what didn't belong to her. She was the prescious baby girl of the Washington family; everything was given to her on a silver platter. What she wanted, she got; and that was where the boundry issues stemmed from. She had also been young and impressionable with a head full of desire for a Prince Charming like Munroe.

How did Emily know this? Becuase she was smart; she observed, listened, and studied just like her oh-so-wonderful darling parents taught their adopted daughter. Yeah, she was adopted, so what? Her parents couldn't have children so they picked the next best thing. She was grateful, though, not to mention lucky.

But unlike dear little Hannah Washington, they did not spoil their darling daughter. They made sure she walked out dressed-to-impress the fuck out of whoever saw her, but they raised her like they would one of their buisness investments.

Her family owned a magazine editor company. Emily wass next in line to take over the family buisness when the time came, so they had drilled it into her head that she had to succeed in her life. To _win._

So, she did.

Honor-Roll all throughout school, a 4.0 GPA, scholarships...but it wasn't enough.

They pushed her harder to do more and more, and Emily excelled. Her teachers praised her, people admired and envied her, and still her parents wanted her to do more...

Then, one day, she met a blonde girl named Jessica Riley, and the two became fast friends. From there, Jessica invited her to a party, and from there she met Mike, who was there with Chris and Josh, and from there she was invited to spend winter break at the Lodge, and from there, well, she gained a group of friends she'd never really had before...

And then, years later, everything was torn apart.

After the prank, things were never the same. Josh ceased all contact with them and went off the grid. Both Mike and Jessica began to get into fights with her a lot about what happened that night afterward. Blame was shifted and placed, words were thrown, and then after one particularly nasty argument, Mike dumped her. Two days later, she'd nearly come to blows with Jessica and they stopped talking entirely. The next week, she found out the two had gotten together, and hadn't _that_ been a slap in the face?

And it had hurt. A lot.

So, she looked for someone to numb the pain. She chose Matt. He was hurting too.

One by one, their little group seemed to distance themselves away from one other until all that remained were fond and bitter memories...

Emily shifted her arm and stared up at the ceiling as her day's events churned inside her head.

 _"Guys...this is like, the first time we've all hung out together in, what, six months?"_

Ahsley had always been an optimist; her and Chris. Both were idiots.

 _"What happened to us?"_

Death; that was what happened Ashley. Can't you see that things will never be the same?

 _"We used to do everything together."_

Her boyfriend was an optimist as well, in that case. Why should she even care, anyway? The past was the past. It cannot be changed. The only thing that mattered was pushing through the present towards the future. What she she care if people she'd _known_ were in over their heads?

" _Because, Sam might be in danger."_

Oh please, Chris always had a habit for being overdramatic. The whole thing was probably made up. Besides, Sam hadn't talked to them in ages and didn't seem to give a damn about it, either. Most of their groups memories had been made on that farm of hers. Back when they were whole instead of broken. Back when there were ten instead of eight...

" _I don't care what's going on. And even if something is going on with Sam, she probably brought it on herself like she always does."_

Emily let out a steady breath. If there was one thing she hated, it was being wrong, and she had gone very wrong with Hannah. Maybe…maybe she would check up on Sam, if only to clear her thoughts...

Outside her window, the wind howled as the storm clouds returned.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobthekraken: Well, we're back. Miss me? Things have been busy. Construction work, and all. Same for TUS, but another chapter of Silver Dawn is here! We have BIG plans for this story. Big, big plans. Also, to those who read ARK don't worry, we haven't forgotten. It's a work in progress but you'll see it again soon, promise!

TUS: Aight what's up guys, been busy on my end myself. Got a new job in construction, so yeah, getting money on the table and getting a shop if mine together so I've been pretty busy but don't worry, the stories aren't abandoned or going anywhere.

Chapter 7: Bad Moon Rising

 _"James..."_

James opened his eyes. Blinking, he looked around at a still, eerie darkness surrounding him on every side

"Who's there?" He called.

 _"James..."_

He heard his name again. The voice, feminine in tone, echoed in the dark. It sounded familiar, but at the same time, it was... _wrong._

James looked all around him as the voice seemed to come from every direction, growing louder and more distorted.

 _"James...James...James...JamesJamesJamesJamesJamesJames!"_

James' eyes glanced around wildly to find the source of the noise.

"Who are you?!" He yelled.

Suddenly, the voice stopped. Silence filled the air with an ominous, hair-raising atmosphere that held his breath hostage. The only thing he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest. James swallowed hard as he exhaled another breath that came out in a gust of steam. The air around him suddenly dropped. The hairs on his arms rose as a result, but not from the cold...no, from _danger._ His ears perked at the sound of movement behind him and a loud, shrill screech, unlike anything he ever heard, sounded off from within the darkness. The noise made him jump and the young werewolf whirled around with eyes searching frantically .

The same screech echoed from above this time. James looked up and suddenly found himself under a blinding white light. The glare gradually lost its intensity, and when his eyes adjusted, his surroundings were revealed. He was in a cavern of sorts; some kind of tunnel. Was he underground? Dark stone encased him on every side. Old, weathered support beams and rusted rail tracks lead into the dark. A metal mine cart was just up ahead, the bright light from the ceiling glinting dully off the aged metal. This was a mining tunnel.

James stepped from the light into the cool, dank air. The musk of old earth and stone clung to his skin. As he looked around, he began to notice the markings on the wall. They were arrows, charcoal drawings and carvings of arrows with the heads pointing forwards into the depths of the tunnel. The more he looked, the more there seemed to be. They covered the length of the tunnel from the ceiling to the wall, and even across the rocky ground. Something about them, and he didn't know what, seemed oddly…familiar.

Then, one by one, all the arrows began to glow bright yellow in color. They lit up the tunnel and stretched off into the dark. A strong gust of winter air blew against his face, bringing with it a flurry of snowflakes. James shut his eyes against the gale, and when he looked back up, all the markings had stopped glowing, but there, at the end of the tunnel, was something glowing bright yellow fluttering towards him.

It was a butterfly; a glowing yellow butterfly.

James watched, mystified as the winged insect fluttered by him and floated off into the tunnel. James turned and followed it without pause, passing under the bright light coming from the ceiling once more as it floated deeper into the din.

Its light began to dull, and just before the darkness swallowed it, its color flared a distinct blood-red.

The horrifying screech sounded again, this time closer, and James jumped in place. He could hear something scuttling in the dark just ahead of him. Fear took over and he stepped back into the center of the shining light.

A searing pain burned the length of his neck. James grabbed at his throat with a hiss escaping through clenched teeth. His hand burned with the same pain upon grabbing the object of his discomfort. He tore it free, and brought his shaking hand up. Steam rose from between his clenched fingers, and he slowly parted trembling digits to reveal his uncle's necklace within his reddened palm.

The name Bert Steele glistened in the light.

Slowly, almost instinctively, James looked up at the silvery glare from above. His eyes widening at the sight of the full moon blazing down upon him from the opening in the ceiling, its bright, hypnotic light looming swallowing him whole as he parted his lips in a cry of terror-!

XXX

James awoke with a shout and lurched from the bed gasping for breath, his eyes glancing around wildly. He was in his room; sunlight seeped through the window to coat him in its warm, soothing glow. James heavy breathing slowly began to settle. "That was different." He thought with a morbid curiosity. Usually, his dreams consisted of three things; nonsense, nightmares, or flashes of memory from the Wolf, although those were rare and were just bits and pieces of things like the confines of his Cage or loping through the forest (if he had escaped), but this had been different; VERY different. James shook off the creeping feeling that had settled in his stomach and stood up. It didn't matter. Dreams were just that; dreams. They only existed in the depths of your mind. What truly mattered was what was real and tangible in front of you-

A sharp rapping on his window made him jump straight and turn to see Sam standing outside his window with a smile and wave as a good morning. "Morning Grumpypants!" she called through the glass.

James scowled and stomped over to pull it open, careless of his state of dress "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Me? Oh, nothing in particular." Sam hummed.

"Really now?" James hummed back sarcastically.

There had been a light flurry of snow last night. The sky was clear blue, the grass was covered by a thin coat of white, and the cool air made him want for a shirt even though he didn't really need one. James had developed a very high tolerance to low temperatures. Many frigid nights in the wilderness and an above-average body temperature saw to that. Sam stood outside in a gray coat and black, knee-high boots with her usual wry smile in place as she briefly looked him up and down.

"You sure it's not coincidental that you lose your shirt ninety percent of the time when I'm around?" She asked curiously.

James looked down at his naked torso and sweatpants form then rolled his eyes. "First off, no, and secondly…my eyes are up here, boss." He threw back teasingly as Sam examined his form with over exaggerated interest.

"I'm sure they are." She said.

James just rolled his eyes. It was funny in a strange way. He would usually feel uncomfortable with his scars blatantly on display like this, and he still did in the back of his mind, but if it was just Sam seeing them…well, he didn't mind as much.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

James shrugged "Not really, no."

Sam shook her head "Seriously, you better get a shirt on before I nail you with a snowball. Hypothermia is no joke."

She wasn't wrong, he'd give her that. "Trust me when I say I've been in colder weather than this. I could tell you stories about some of the times I had to sleep outside in weather worse than this with even less clothing."

Sam eyed him curiously "I'd like to hear about that sometime." She said softly, "I bet you have some crazy stories to tell."

Again, she wasn't wrong. "Maybe some other time." He said, "Now, not that I don't mind you showing up at my window and letting the heat escape…"

"You're the one who opened the window." Sam countered with an amused look.

"I know what I said. You need something, Sam?" He asked simply.

"First off, put a shirt on." She told him "It's pretty obvious you're cold, there, Perky." James blinked, frowned in realization, and turned to grab said clothing with a grunt. Sam watched him reach under his bed and rustle around within a black trash-bag for a black long-sleeve and grabbed a pair of worn sneakers. She'd seen him wear that shirt at least a dozen times. Did he have any other clothes besides that? She tilted her head and asked "James, do you have spare clothes?"

James stood up, saying "I have a few extra." and pulling on the shirt. Slipping on his sneakers, he threw a leg out the window and stood in the snow with her "Why you ask?"

"Today is basically a free day for everyone. It's the weekend, and it's just you and me here. I was planning on heading into town today to do some shopping. Want to come?" She asked.

James blinked at the proposal "Really?"

Sam giggled "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come. Unless you've got something else to do today?"

James bit his tongue "Well, not really…"

He'd gone last night to the Cage to make sure everything was in place and ready for the full moon like he'd been doing all week. He'd found it satisfactory by his standards and had been constantly reinforcing it with strategically placed silver and heavy chains to tie himself up with. It was as good as it was going to get. He had planned on going back again today, but he'd just be there to quadruple-check everything, and a long hike through the cold to stand inside a freezing metal container the day did not sound appealing…

James looked at Sam as he actually found himself considering her offer. What was he even thinking? The full moon was tonight!

Usually, on the day of a full moon, James would either do one of two things; stay near his Cage of choice from dusk until dawn, or spend the rest of his day desperately trying to distract himself by any means necessary. He never really did anything 'fun' per-say, and certainly not with people. How long had it been since he'd actually spent time with other people, come to think of it? Four months had gone by, four long months of self-exile, solitude, and fear…although, this last month had been rather enjoyable. He had Sam to thank for that…

You know what? What the hell. It was bright and early in the morning, the sky was clear, and they both had the whole day to themselves. It's not they'd be out till midnight. That was when the time the Change usually kicked in around, anyway. What was the harm in actually having a little fun with someone he trusted and making memories before a night full of hell?

"Why not?" James said with an honest smile, "It could be fun."

Sam smiled back at him "Awesome. We don't just have to go out shopping, you know. I could show you the town. I know a lot of fun places to go."

"You're the boss." James said.

"He can be taught, ladies and gentlemen!" Sam said to an imaginary audience. James grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Don't make me throw a snowball at you." Sam threatened him.

James gave her a flat look, "You just want an excuse to throw a snowball at me."

Sam just stuck her tongue out to which James raised an eyebrow at in response. However, if he was going to go out, he realized, he was going to need one more thing. James hopped back through the window. "Forgot my wallet." He explained, walking back to his bed.

After a moment of rustling around in the bag, James picked out the black square of worn leather and it fell open sideways to reveal a crinkled and faded photo of him and his uncle standing side by side. Pausing, he tilted his wallet to look at the picture upright. James in the picture was clean-shaven, wearing a black suit, and had a trimmed head of hair. His uncle wore his classic orange-patterned over shirt, a dirty workman's t-shirt, and blue jeans covered in white stains. He had his pipe in his mouth and a plume of smoke was rising under James' nose. James' expression was a forced smile as he tried not to gag. It had been taking before he'd gone off to prom. James remembered his date had been the photographer, his suit had been too tight, and the pungent smell of his Uncle's pipe-smoke make him cough up a storm as soon as the picture was taken. He chuckled inwardly at how he'd shown up to prom smelling like smoke and cologne. God, the memory of that day felt like it was decades ago.

James' eyes softened as sadness crept through him and ran a hand through his long strands of hair which he'd grown out to hide his face, and down stubbly cheeks that hadn't seen a razor in months.

"Come on, slowpoke," James tilted his head at Sam's fake, overdramatic groaning "Can you be any slower?" James sighed to himself, closing his wallet and slipping it into his pocket. He stood up and slowly turned to see Sam practically draping herself against the window's edge like she was about to faint from exhaustion "Any day now, Sunshine." Sam pretended to groan as he walked up. Throwing her a small smirk, his pace suddenly slowed drastically.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, looking at him with her face contorted in amusement.

"Oh...this?" James said with a speed to match with his pace.

Sam just stared at him as he oh-so-slowly approached, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow while wearing an amused smirk.

"Don't worry...I'm...coming...as...fast...as...I...can." James continued, coming up to the window.

"I swear, James, if you don't stop it, I'm going to pull you out this window myself!" Sam threatened, giving him a pointed look.

Smirking, James then moved at a snail's pace to the window and leaned out with a cocked eyebrow "First you want to throw things at me, now we're resorting to manhandling? Someone's feeling-"

Sam moved with surprising speed and jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a good yank to pull him out the window with the cry of, "Ha!"

James' hand quickly braced the wall to hold him steady and Sam lost traction and slid in the slush. Her grip quickly readjusted itself to use James as a support-beam. James hadn't budged in the slightest and was looking at her with the flattest expression she had ever seen on another human being.

"You are really strong, you know that?" Sam felt the need to say.

"So I've been told."

Sam let go of him and stumbled back, dropping to the snow with a soft thud, "Damn it." She hissed when cold seeped through her jeans.

James raised an eyebrow and began to say "You alright-" But a hastily-made snowball suddenly splattered against his face and shut him up. James froze in place, staring off into the distance with an exasperated expression.

"Ha!" Sam laughed as she stood up, grinning triumphantly, "I told you I would!"

Slowly, James reached up to wipe off the slush and give her a look that spoke leagues of how unamused he was feeling. Sam snorted and walked over to pluck a clump of snowflakes off of his bangs. "Oh, don't be like that." She smirked before mussing his hair up with a gloved hand.

Grey-green eyes narrowed in consideration at the snow lining the windowsill.

"Don't you even think about it, mister." Sam admonished

"But, I'm a sore loser..." James muttered as he weighed his options

"You'll be sore if you do what I _know_ you're going to do." Sam threw back.

"But payback is so satisfying..."

Sam rolled her eyes and playful booped him on the nose "Alright, mister Payback, you coming or not?" She said, backing up.

James raised an eyebrow at the girl "I _will_ get you back."

Sam stopped, humming to herself, "Mmmm, I don't doubt that." She tossed him a coy look "You'll be quite the bully picking on a poor, defenseless girl like myself."

James rolled his eyes in response and said " _Sure_ you are. I'll meet you out front." James said and shut the window on Sam's laughter.

A few minutes later, the two were inside Sam's truck and heading into town. In between light-hearted banter and faux-arguments, James's mind played back to the dream. What had that even been about? The thought made him frown. He looked down at the truck radios digital clock as they began to drive off.

 _10:30 AM_

He'd keep an eye on the time throughout the day. He doubted they'd be out until midnight, after all. The whole town would be asleep before it was time for him to be in the Cage.

Heh, it was that time of the month again, after all…

...god, he had a terrible sense of humor.

XXX

 _Emily & Matt_

She kept telling herself this wasn't a mistake.

"Emily, are you sure about this?" Matt asked her as they pulled up to the gravel.

"Yes." She responded.

 _ **No.**_

"Did you even tell her we were coming?"

"We never needed to before. Besides, it's the holidays. Remember when we'd come over here for Christmas? Sam is practically by herself this time of year."

Many a Christmas party filled with happy memories of laughter, drunken craziness, and better times had been held at Sam's farmhouse for the times they couldn't go up to the lodge for the winter.

Matt pulled up into one of the parking spaces and Emily hopped out before he even shut his truck off. "Don't you think this is kind of sudden?" He called after her. _"Or rude?"_ He thought to himself. Emily walked out onto the property like she owned the place, much like she did with anywhere she went, and made a beeline for the farmhouse with Matt trailing behind her. The two walked the length of the yard up to the front porch to where she knocked on the door twice and waited.

"Sam!" Emily called after a minute.

"Emily, I don't think she's home." Mike offered.

Emily rolled her eyes and said "Well, I think she is. She's probably upstairs listening to music or something." She banged on the door again "Sam!"

Matt sighed. He hated when she was like this "Emily," He began "Don't you think you're focusing too hard on this?" He asked "You're-"

"I'm what, Matt?" She snapped. Matt's jaw clicked shut as Emily glared at him over her shoulder "I'm what? A bitch? Calloused? Cold-hearted?" She stepped towards her boyfriend "What I am, Matt?"

Matt's wrapped his hands around hers and pulled himself close to her "You're upset." He told her firmly "You're angry, and upset, and you aren't thinking straight." Emily's expression was calm and stoic, and he knew it was the mask she put up when she didn't want her emotions to show. Matt fully cupped her hands "I know you didn't get any sleep last night, either."

"Yeah, because I was texting you, doofus." Emily bit out.

"Talking about Sam." Matt quickly shut her down "If there's anything I know about you, Emily, is that you don't think straight when you're tired."

Emily scowled "I'm thinking just fine."

"What's 672 divided by 7?"

Emily didn't miss a beat "96." She answered with a frown.

Matt came up short "Uhhh...damn. There's goes the point I was trying to make." He grumbled.

Emily's shoulders sagged as the fight drained out of her. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "No, you're right. I am...tired. This whole week has been messing with my head." She glanced back at the front door "I'm being so stupid. She probably wouldn't want to see us anyway."

Matt shrugged "Or maybe she just isn't home. I didn't see any other cars in the drive. She's probably out getting something. I mean, she does work full time here. We could come back later?"

Emily sighed "No." She shook her head "No, let's just go."

Matt frowned as Emily started to walk by him and he put an arm around her shoulder. Together, they walked away from the farmhouse and back to the car. Emily walked up to the passenger door and opened it. Matt did the same, but just before he got in, Emily paused and glanced back at the farmhouse "Wait." She said "Where's her grandparents?"

Matt blinked "I..." And he fell short. Sam's grandparents rarely left the property, and the only one that did was her grandfather, but even then, that left her grandmother behind. Never could he remember a time where the Giddings front door had been without someone to answer it. "I don't know. Maybe their out with Sam?" He said, unsure.

"Their car's not in the drive..." He heard her whisper. Her eyes scowered the Giddings farm, searching as if to spot the absent elderly couple. Emily blinked and shook her head before she slid into the truck with Matt copying her and starting the engine. But as they pulled out of the drive, Emily couldn't get rid of the growing sense of unease coiling in her gut.

XXX

 _James & Sam_

They pulled into the parking lot of a mall.

James raised an eyebrow as Sam killed the engine and motioned for him to get out. "Come on, lets get you some new clothes."

"But-"

"Dude." Sam interrupted with a dry expression "You need new clothes. Trust me"

Raising his hands in defense, James unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the truck. Sam followed suit, locking it and putting the keys in her jacket pocket and walking to James. As they approached the mall, Sam looked over and playfully bumped his shoulder and said "Oh, cheer up. I'm doing you a favor. You're acting like a kid that doesn't want to go to the dentist.

James snorted and a small smile appeared in amusement at Sam's tenacious behavior.

"There's that smile." Sam cooed.

And with that, James made sure to frown again.

They entered the mall, and Sam quickly dragged him through several floors worth of clothing. Shirts, jeans, shoes, shorts, winter clothing, and underwear.

James eyed the women's underwear section. _She better not make me go in there, I swear to God..._

However, Sam wasn't about her usual mischievous self. Instead she practically skipped over to the jackets section and waved James to come over. Shuffling over there, he was suddenly met with a jacket practically shoved into his face.

"Try this one on?" Sam asked.

James looked at the material and then back to her with a cocked brow "Seriously?" He deadpanned.

"Pleeeassee?" Sam begged "I need to see this, just once, please?"

James complied.

"Hmmmm," Sam thought to herself out loud a minute, looking him up and down. "Black leather _does_ looks good on you. Makes you look like a proper badboy."

James raised an eyebrow in the mirror at the black leather jacket hugging his frame and tossed her an amused look "Why, thank you. I try to look my worst, you know? The broodier the better, am I right?"

Sam laughed out loud.

After a couple hours of shopping, James, see- _Sam,_ had picked out several new shirts, a new pair of jeans, sweatpants, thermals, socks, and a new pair of sneakers and work boots as well as a heavier jacket. Sam also had paid for everything, which had shocked him because the total price was well beyond his budget.

Frowning as he grabbed the bags, four in each hand, James felt the need to say "I still feel guilty that you're paying for all this. This is really expensive."

"Your only fee is the towing fee." Sam announced, gesturing to the bags.

"But its my stuff. You're supposed to carry your own things."

"You ever hear the saying about looking a gift horse in the mouth?" She asked as they reached the exit.

James shook his head "Yes, and I will never understand it."

The doors slid open.

"How? It's self-explanatory!"

"Not really."

 _"Sam?!"_

Sam became very still before turning in place to face the one who had called her name.

"Emily?"

Sure enough, Emily Davis stood just outside mall entrance with her mouth parted in surprise with Matt Brown standing beside her.

"Hey!" Matt said, pointing at James "You're that guy from the road!"

"Uh...hi?"

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked. Her eyes darted between her and James in confusion, her brow furrowing in thought, and Sam felt her hackles raise.

"Shopping." Sam said simply.

James' head turned when he heard her tone of voice. Sam's expression was one of indifference. Her eyes were dull, her mouth a straight line, and the fingers of her right hand kept curling against her thigh like she wanted to make a fist. James' frown grew more pronounced as he looked from Sam to the couple, trying to make the connection. People began to filter by and pushed the four of them closer together into the space between the entrance and exit doors. Sam fidgeted under Emily's stare and Matt kept trying to catch James' eye.

"So..." Matt began "How've you been, Sam?" He asked.

Sam picked at a hangnail that wasn't there "Good." Was all she said.

Matt faltered and winced slightly before turning back to James "Listen, thanks. For the other day. You, uh, made things pretty easy on us back there."

James lifted a shoulder in response "No problem." He said.

"What's your name?" Emily suddenly asked James.

James blinked "Uh-"

Sam looked up at Emily from her imaginary hangnail "None of your business." She said smooth and as cold as ice.

Emily's eyes widened, Matt sucked in a quiet breath, and James stared at Sam. Her green eyes were hard and flinty like emeralds, glittering with anger. James reached out and brushed her wrist "Sam?" He whispered.

Her hand shot out and gripped his sleeve before walking past the couple and pulling him with her "C'mon James." He heard her mutter. Shocked by the sudden change of events, James allowed himself to be pulled along.

"Sam!" He heard Emily call. A glance over his shoulder showed him the two standing there stock still, the girl with an expression that bordered on desperate and the boy looking shamefaced. Sam's grip tightened and she tugged at him with an urgency that spiked his worry. She brought them all the way back to the truck, and when James and his bags were inside, she pulled off without even letting the engine warm up. For a while, they drove in silence.

He looked over at Sam in the drivers seat. The blonde held a stock hard frown on her face, pretending to be too focused on the road in front of her.

"So..." James finally said, breaking the silence, "Mind telling me what all that was about?"

His deadpanned stare broke her composure, prompting her to finally sigh. "Just...some old friends." She said.

James 'ah'ed' and nodded, looking back out at the road as Sam flipped her blinker on and turned down the street after allowing a series of passing cars on by. "For _old friends_ that was pretty...harsh back there." He pointed out.

Sam steered the car onto the side of the road and parked it.

She shrugged. "I use the term 'old friends' lightly. Namely with Emily. Matt, her boyfriend-the other guy that was there-he's alright." She informed him. "Tries to do good by her and everyone else, but you can't please everyone. Especially Emily."

"Mind if I ask why?" James questioned.

Sam merely closed her eyes for a brief moment before saying "Emily and I...first off, we just don't never saw eye to eye from the beginning, that's a given. But...you remember Josh, right?"

"Kind of hard to forget." James grunted.

"How much did he tell you about his sisters?"

"Oh, um...everything, I guess."

"Emily was part of the prank. She was Mike's girlfriend at the time and Hannah had a thing for Mike."

"Mike?"

"Another person I knew. Another 'old friend'..." Sam ran a hand through her hair "I guess I have a lot of those, nowadays. Anyway, Hannah had liked Mike for the longest time. Emily didn't even think of the prank, that was Jessica, she's Mike's girlfriend now, which is hilarious." The was Sam rolled her eyes and the way she said it made it sound like it was anything but "They pranked my best friend, she ran outside into the cold, Beth ran after her...and we never saw them again. It wasn't even Emily's idea, but it doesn't excuse the fact she played along with it or the fact its like she doesn't even take responsibility." Sam grimaced "She one of those people who's _never_ be wrong...but mostly its just the fact she can be kind of a bitch."

James snorted at how candidly she said that. "Yeah, I can understand not wanting to keep company like that."

The edges of James lips tugged into a small frown as they sat in the car for another long moment of silence.

"Ah, enough of all that!" Sam suddenly said, her voice lighter. She reached an arm out and nudged James' shoulder. "Let's just focus on the rest of our day."

James gave a small smile and nodded as she put it in drive and pulled back out onto the road. However a keyword in her sentence made him raise an eyebrow.

 _'Our?'_ He said to himself in his mind as he looked down at the clock on the radio

 _12:05 AM_

XXX

 _Matt_

Things were quiet for a long time.

Emily hadn't really spoken since they ran into Sam. She didn't even want to go in the store. Instead, the two had been sitting in his car for over ten minutes now with Emily staring out the window with her phone in her lap. Well, this was awkward...oh, god, what was wrong with him. He should have stopped Sam, at least pushed for her to stay. Every since they'd met with Mike, Jessica, Chris, and Ashley, something had been eating at Emily and tearing her up inside. She'd been desperate for a chance to check on Sam, to at least speak to the girl. He knew it had to do with what Chris had said to them about some guy staying on Sam's farm, but Jessica's words had really struck a cord.

"Matt?"

Matt's head turned to stare at his girlfriend. She wasn't looking at him, instead her gaze was staring out the windshield, though she seemed to be focused on something he couldn't see.

"Yeah, Em?" He asked.

"That guy Sam was with...the dude from the road..." Her brow furrowed in concentration "Sam called him James."

Matt frowned "Yeah?" Where was she going with this?

"Do you remember what Chris said? About the guy who was involved with a murder?"

Matt's frown deepened "Uh, yeah, he..." And then his eyes shot open and he stared at Emily in alarm.

" _Uh, some American dude named James. Tall, brown hair, big dude, kinda dark and gloomy." Chris explained "Involved in the murder of his friends and his uncle."_

Emily looked back at him with eyes hard and mouth a thin line. Slowly, she lifted her phone to show him what she'd been searching. It was an old news article, but the picture Emily had zoomed in on was what caught his attention. He saw a young man that looked to be his age, surrounded by other people. He had dark brown hair and familiar green-grey eyes that were set in a very familiar face. A swipe of her finger showed him the actual article, and Matt took it and began to read.

A minute later he looked back at Emily with a scared expression "Oh my god." He breathed. Emily's expression did not change as she took her phone back and started to go through her contacts "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Do you still have Jessica or Mike's number?"

That brought him up short "Uh, no, why?"

"Because I'm calling Chris, tell him he was right, and then tell him to get everyone else and meet up somewhere."

Matt blinked "Everyone?"

Emily's glare was fierce as always, but for once, he felt it wasn't aimed at him "Everyone."

XXX

 _Sam & James_

They talked more as they drove throughout the town. James kept loosing track of time as multiple stops were made, stores were explored, and Sam just kept taking him around her old haunts and places of her childhood. It was nice. It reminded him of the times he and his friends would go out in someone's car and just drive and get into all kinds of mischief.

Then, somehow, they wound up going to Sam's gym. Somehow it was brought up in their conversation.

"You go to a gym?" James had asked.

"Yeah, I've been going there since I was seventeen. We're actually close by it."

James huffed "I used to go to one, too. I recently signed up for one and I went to it for a few months, but...well, I can't anymore." He shook his head "Its a shame. I used to love to work out."

"Well, my gym accepts visitors." Sam had then told him "If you want to go, we could stop by."

And now, they were at a gym.

Talk about a turn of events, James mused as they pulled into the lot, he looked up to see the sign of the local gym Sam likes to go too. James raised an eyebrow as Sam hopped out of the truck and said, "Honestly, I'm kind of glad you want to come here. I kinda need to go let off some steam. That and I haven't been here in a month, haha."

James chuckled. At least this was something he was used too. Of course...it had been a few months since he had actually hit a gym.

"Not going to lie, but I'm also curious as to how strong you are." Sam challenged playfully. "Unless those big ol' arms of yours are all for show."

James blinked "Oh?" He muttered before scoffing in fake outrage "Alright then, lets do this."

Sam grinned as he got out of the truck, seeing as she carried a small plastic bag full of clothes with her into the gym. Upon opening the doors, James was greeted with the sight of a few large and sweaty guys and a plethora of workout machines ranging from cardio to your usual leg press and shoulder rise machinery.

"Hey, Sammy!" Came a voice. James turned to see a reasonably muscled older man walk out of his office and greet the blonde in question "Haven't seen you in a month!"

"Hi, Rick!" Sam greeted in returned. "Just popping in for the day."

"That's good to hear. What about your friend over there? He popping in too?"

"Yep. He's just a visitor here for the day." she said for him.

"Alright, don't work yourselves out to much. Have a good one."

"Thanks, Rick!" Sam said, she looked over at James motioning into forward. "You go ahead and get started. I'm going to change and then we can get to it."

James nodded and watched her go across the room into the changing room. Sighing, he walked down the line of machines, past two sweaty guys as they were working out to the next room, and found himself in the middle of a large weight room.

Looking around, he slowly pulled his new leather jacket off as he eyes scanned the entire room before easing onto an old, classic bench press.

Back at home, he used to go to the gym everyday after school before he graduated. Would drink all the usual protein shakes and all that good stuff. His max bench press was three plates on each side. That had been a month before...Before.

James closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts "C'mon Steel." He berated himself.

Even though this change of pace was sudden, James admittingly had an alternative reason for agreeing to come here.

He was curious. Very, very curious as to what his limits were. He knew he was fast and he knew he was strong, but he didn't know just _how_ much his body had improved. He wanted to test the Animal's power, as much as he loathed the thought of willingly reaching for that part of him. A better understanding for how hard he can push himself was a good thing to have. James believed that everyone should know their limits so that they can break those limits or know when not to push.

James took a breath and looked over at the heavy weights lining the racks. "Here we go." He whispered.

 _3:56 PM_

XXX

Sam sighed as she exited the changing room, having changed into her usual workout attire consisting of a red hoodie, white t-shirt, grey yoga pants, and sneakers. Her blonde hair was up in a tight bun as she walked out.

She was adjusting her jacket as she came up to the entrance to the weight room and almost bumped into a guy blocking the doorway. In fact, there was a small crowd in front of the door. They all whispered amongst themselves and even exclaimed at a low volume as they ogled at something within the weight room.

"Holy shit, you seeing this?"

"Damn, he's stronger then you, Frank!"

"The hell kinda steroids is this kid taking?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and weaved her way past two guys who parted to give her room, and Sam's eyes widened at what she saw.

James, laying down along the bench press, grunted as he continued his reps. Along the ends of the bars, Sam counted five forty-five pound plates on each side plus two thirty-fives, twenty-fives and tens. Her mouth fell open as he continued to finish his reps with his arms giving no sign of effort or strain as he continued lifting. Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing. If her math was correct, he was bench pressing, with the bar included, 635 pounds, and he was making it look _easy!_ The bar was bending from the strain of the weights placed on it as James lifted it and sat it on the rack with a deep sigh and leaned up. Sam was beyond astonished. It looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat! He wasn't even breathing hard!

James blinked at everyone staring at him. They all held astonished, open-mouthed stares aimed at him. He looked from the crowd and pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at the bar, said "Uh...anyone want to use this?"

The guys looked at one another before awkwardly dispersing. Sam scoffed in still fresh amazement. She said "I knew you were He-Man, but I didn't know you were _that_ strong."

James' eyes swung to her, and Sam blinked. For a moment, they seemed to catch the light in an odd way, but he blinked and they were back to a murky green "What can I say," James shrugged "I'm a health nut." Which was a lie. He practically lived on scraps for months while on the run.

"Well... heck, teach me your ways, Mighty Man." Sam chuckled, punching him in the shoulder playfully.

Sam took note at the particular firmness of James rounded shoulders and veiny biceps enough to make her pause and stare. " _Jesus Christ, what kinda protein is he on?_ She liked to think she knew James well enough to know he wasn't on steroids. Besides, he didn't possess the money to keep a steady supply anyways.

But...he was just so strong it was crazy. And it wasn't like he was an overly muscular freak of nature. It wasn't like he was a body builder. In fact, he was perfectly built for his size. How in the hell did he even lift so much?

James smiled sheepishly motioning over to the weight rack. "I'm gonna go ahead and finish up."

Sam blinked, lost in space for a brief moment. "Wha-Oh! Ok." Sam stammered. Shaking her head, she walked up to the weight rack beside James. She stood in place, looking around awkwardly before stealing a sideways glance at him and the weights he was looking at, which were in the hundred pound range. Her eyes widened slightly as he took up a barbell 120 pounds in his hand.

"No way..." Sam deadpanned inwardly.

"I wonder..." James inwardly mused.

Sure enough, he did a perfect curl with minimal effort, doing so until he did a complete set of reps in each hand.

Before, he could only curl sixty pounds in each hand for just one set and couldn't lift jack shit afterwards. It was rather interesting to see his enhanced strength in a controlled environment. Raising an eyebrow, he sat the weight back on the rack and looked over at the maximum weight at the end-a dumbbell of 150 pounds. James raised an eyebrow and walked up to it, picking it up, and curled it much like the previous weight he lifted.

Sam looked down at the dumbbells. She usually lifted the 15 and 20 pound range.

"Jeez..." she whispered to herself.

XXXX

Walking out of the gym, James waved back at Rick who sent them off after trying his damnedest to have the young runaway join his powerlifting team. James quickly declined and thanked him politely for his offer. Sam, still riddled with lingering shock at the impressive hidden strength James possessed, silently slipped into the truck.

"Well, that was a good workout." James sighed, in satisfaction, closing his door. "Nice gym you have here. Kinda reminds me of the one back at home."

"Yeah," Sam said, looking up with a half smile, "I'm glad you liked it."

James looked at her as she sighed. "You ok?"

"Uhm," Sam licked her dry lips. "Yeah, I'm ok. It's just, apparently, you were born with super strength." She didn't missed the way James flinched and mutter "I wish."

Sam knew better than to push him about anything that made him uncomfortable, but that casual display of practically inhuman strength had unsettled her. She decided to be blunt and ask, "How did you get so strong?" James opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He peered at her owlishly.

"What?" She asked.

Unknown to her, James battled himself internally.

 _"What if I told her?"_ He currently thought _"I mean...it wouldn't be too hard to convince her. What if I told her the truth?"_

 **She would think you are a monster.**

 _"But what if-"_

 **Your killed your own uncle! How much blood is on your hands? You think she would want a monster?**

 _"I don't-"_

 **What do you think would happen? That she'd accept you? She'd run. She'd run far away to the POLICE and want nothing to do with a** **monster.**

James sighed and blinked, and Sam frowned. She could see him pulling in on himself. James didn't want to lie to her. He was tired of telling lies. He certainly couldn't tell the truth! So, he did a little of both.

James lifted his hand and stared at it, feeling the strength of the animal course beneath his skin "I got stronger after the attack." He began lowly "After I woke up in the hospital, I was...stronger. I scared me, at first, I'm not going to lie."

Sam stared at him "Really?"

"Mhm." James confirmed.

Now it was Sam's turn to stare at him. James Steel...he was a mystery. She could honestly say he was a mystery-one that seemed to suck her in every time she found a new piece to his puzzle.

You know, if anyone else had what you have...I don't know." She shook her head as she struggled to find the words to say to him "You don't...flaunt it."

James suddenly felt a series of undefinable emotions rise inside him "Flaunt it?" He said quietly.

"Yeah, you don't go around bragging about it or try to prop yourself up as this unbeatable badass." Sam floundered, for once oblivious to the expression of pain that crossed his face. She paused, giving him a vaguely exhausted look of remembrance "My ex was like that."

James nodded slowly, still reeling from what she said. He knew Sam didn't understand, but...her words struck him in odd ways that hand him cringing inside.

Sam sighed heavily, crossing her arms on the wheel and looking out the window at the sky. "I was still hurting from losing Hannah and Beth, and Josh's mental health just went to shit. Everyone was fighting and I felt lost. I broke away from everyone and kept to myself. Long story short, I met a guy who I thought understood me, what I was going through, and maybe, _maybe_ somehow make all my troubles go away. I was stupid for the first few months." Sam shrugged "Then, when he knew I wasn't going anywhere, he turned into a narcissistic, horny jackass who tried to control my whole life and spread my legs for him." She rolled her eyes "That got shut down real quick."

James finally pulled himself out of his funk and frowned "Sounds like a real asshole."

"Yeah, he was."

A long silence followed between the two of them.

"Well, its obvious you deserve better, Sam." James shrugged a shoulder, trying for a smile "No one deserves that shit."

Sam smiled, lifting herself off the wheel. "Thanks. You're a really a sweet guy, you know that, James? You're one of those people who you can always count on." Sam leaned back in the seat, rubbing her finger along the wheel "I have this thing where I'd try to find three main things that make up a person. I don't know if I'll ever get the whole story of your life, but..." Sam looked at him "I think, at your core, you're kind, strong, and honest. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, especially you. I know how hard you are on yourself."

James tensed at 'honest' and looked down at his feet "I'm not..." he mumbled "I'm not always honest."

Sam smiled softly at him "Is anyone?" Her voice lowered, and she said "Sometimes actions speak louder than words."

James looked up at her again. Sam smiled back, and James felt his heart pick up a bit.

"Hungry?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"Y-yeah." He answered quickly

"Good. Let's grab a bite to eat before we head home. I know a really nice place"

And with that said, they pulled out and drove away.

 _5:26 PM_

XXXX

For once, James had enough money to pay AND leave a tip, much against Sam's protests. They walked out with Sam giggling at a story James was telling about his uncle Bert trying to lure a stray cat out of his attic with a cheeseburger.

"So he holds the cheeseburger out and he's all 'here kitty, kitty' and then the next thing you know, this cat pounces on top of his head and he's screaming "ITS A FERAL CAT, ITS A FERAL CAT!" And he's running around the house with this cat latched onto his head." Sam laughed at the face James was making and the rapid movements he made mimicking his uncle during the story.

"Your uncle sounds like a really funny guy." Sam said, walking beside him to the truck.

"Yeah...he was the best." James said, smiling.

Sam giggled softly and looked over at the young man, before looking down at her shoes and giggling again, and once more when he looked down at her questioningly as they approached the vehicle. "Hey, what time is it, by the way?" James popped the question.

"It is..." Sam took out her phone "9:34."

"We were in there for four hours?" James muttered.

"Time flies." Sam said with a shrug.

James shrugged back. It wasn't too late. If anything, it was perfect timing. They were about to head home and he still had time to get to the Cage. And, he allowed himself to think as he glanced down at Sam, it was a good day.

 _Then, everything went wrong._

James frowned as he heard three pairs of footsteps coming behind them and turned to see three young men walking towards them.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." The guy leading them spoke out as he slowly approached them.

Sam narrowed her eyes in disgust, knowing full well who it was "Go away, Jake." She growled.

The guys arms dropped in fake disappointment. "Ah come on Sammy, no need to be rude." He pulled his hood back, revealing his face.

James almost snorted. This guy...he looked like a textbook definition of a snotty fuckboy. Or at least, to him he did. Slick back that screamed of too much gel and self-worship, and a smirk he wanted to knock off his face.

Jake's eyes focused on James in a way which made the runaway sneer. James got a vibe from this guy that he **did not** like.

Jake looked him up and down, sizing him up. "Whose your new boyfriend?" Jake asked, keeping his gaze fixated on him.

"Its none of your fucking business." Sam retorted hotly. She glared at Jake took a step closer. James looked down as he felt Sam's fingers grip his sleeve. Nervousness and anxiety came off the blonde in waves. The necklace tingled against his skin as something rose up inside him that had his hands curling into fists. The Animal was there, but...something else was, too. Something of his, for once.

He looked up as Jake spoke again "It kind of is my business, honey. Seeing as I happen to see you cozying up to some new guy I've never seen around here before. Just thought I'd come see how ya been keeping. Look, Sammy, come on-"

"Leave her alone." James growled.

Jakes face lit up in obvious amusement at this gesture. "Oh? Oh really now?" he laughed a little "This isn't any of your business pal, so why don't you run along before you get hurt."

James' body seemed to move on his own when took a step forward, dragging Sam along with him much to her surprise. "Back off...right now." He said lowly, dangerously. His body felt hot, blood pounded in his ears, and his breathing came out hard.

"Come any closer and I'll knock that cocky, dipshit look off your face." Jake said with a laugh.

"Leave." James growled.

Jake didn't laugh this time. Instead he frowned "Alright then...guess we need to teach you some manners."

The two other guys Jake had with him started to walk forward. James' hand pressed against Sam's stomach and firmly pushed her back "Stay behind me." He grunted. The taller one pointed at James as they got closer, and said "Your punk ass is about to feel some serious hurt." Before both picked up speed and charged him.

And James _moved._

He ran straight into the charge and started swinging. The two punched him, struck him. Sam cried out his name as she saw blows landed against his face and stomach...but he did not falter.

An unholy _snarl_ tore free from James' lips as he lashed out and grabbed the one who had spoken by the arm when he punched at his face again. The young man yelped as an iron grip caught his arms and hard fingers dug painfully into his flesh. His friend tried to grab James from behind, but James turned and grabbed _him_ by the scruff of his shirt, turned, and threw them both forward and away from him with a shout. James went after them as they stumbled, striking out with a punch that struck across the taller one's jaw and dropped him. He grabbing the second friend and hauled him in close to score two punches directly to the face. He was out cold a second later.

Then he turned on Jake.

Jake took two steps back to every one James took "Do you know who I am in this town?" he cried out as his hand went for his back pocket "Do you!?"

James's long arm shot out and pelted Jake in the face with a jab that sent him reeling back before his legs gave out and his butt hit the soggy pavement. Jake's hand went to his nose and came away bloody. He gasped "What the fu-" A hand suddenly wrapped around the young man's throat. Jake's eyes bulged as James hand pressed against his windpipe and he slowly found himself being raised onto his feet. James lifted him off the ground into the air one-handed, growling the whole time.

Jake struck out and punched at James' face and arm, before his other hand came up and he stabbed a switchblade into James' right shoulder.

Sam's hands flew to her mouth.

James' grip slackened and his eyes lowered onto the blade embedded there as Jake's shaky hand pulled it out and he stared at James with fearful eyes.

Their eyes locked, and James' suddenly became orange.

"What the fuck!" Sam heard Jake whisper feverishly.

Then James threw him into the wall of the restaurant.

"James!?" He heard Sam call. Looking over, he raised his lowered head slightly as the blonde ran up to him and looked him over, namely the stab wound that flowed red blood. "Oh my god, James we need to get you to the hospital!" Sam panted frantically, covering her mouth at the sight of the bloody opening in his jacket. "James, come on, don't just stand there we need to get you to the-"

James suddenly fully turned to her, closing the distance between them and he backed her against the wall. Sam gasped from the sudden proximity. His heavy breath against her face prompted her to look up at him with wide surprised eyes. His arms rested by her sides with palms against the wall and his head bowed so low that she couldn't see his face.

"James?" She asked frantically.

He continued to breath heavily, his broad shoulders rising and falling in tandem. Suddenly, his hands fell to her sides and Sam went still. She couldn't seem to get words out as James' body pressed against hers and felt his rapid, pounding heartbeat beneath her fingers that had automatically went to his chest. Sam gasped as he nuzzled his forehead against hers and his hands gently slid to her hips, his fingers gently pressing against her buttocks in the process as his husky short breaths breathed down her neck.

Needless to say, this wasn't like James at all...she would have never guessed in a million years that he'd do something like this. But, she couldn't seem to break away from him. Not that she couldn't. His grip was almost gently, and his body seemed to be...restrained. Withdrawn. In fact, despite their position...she felt...oddly safe?

"James?" She whispered.

Slowly, James' head tilted up to look at her.

She nearly screamed.

 _Orange._

 _His eyes were orange._

It was like someone took the color of a bonfire and placed in James' pupils. No longer that greyish-green, but the color of _fire._

Sam couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

And then James suddenly blinked and the orange glow winked out. He blinked and looked down, his eyes widening in both shock and embarrassment at their position

"Oh..." He whispered. "Shit...uh..." He looked at her "I'm...I'm..." James stammered, practically throwing himself away from her "I'm so sorry!" He blurted out quickly in a scared, broken voice.

Sam didn't move. She stood there flush against the wall and tried to catch her breath and catch up with her thoughts because _his eyes had been orange they were orange!_ and get her thoughts as well as words out, but before she could say anything, James suddenly turned and fled into the dark, leaving the blonde pressed flush against the wall and wondering what...

Just...

 _Happened?_

XXX

James heartbeat pounded in his ears and his hard, rapid breath left traces of mist behind him in the cold night air. He continued to run, and run, and run. He ran as fast as he possibly could through the streets.

"I can't believe I did that-" He gasped brokenly to himself, sprinting around a street corner of a store "I can't believe I did that!" He said to himself again.

He sprinted along down the sidewalk when a sudden searing-hot pain burned along his collarbone and sternum. He nearly stumbled from the sudden pain and slowed his gait, stopping directly in front of a bar. His fingers burned as well as they grabbed at the source of the pain around his neck; his necklace.

"Augh!" James yelled, ripping the necklace over his head. He hissed through clenched teeth, looking down at the necklace through a violently shaking, clenched fist. Steam and the sound of sizzling flesh greeted him as he slowly opened his hand. His palms reddened and covered in taunt blisters from where the chain links brushed his skin.

The sound of a door opening made James jump and drop the necklace in the process before he could jam it in his pocket. The laughing from a familiar voice was cut short as the individual looked to find a panting James standing at the door hunched over and looking down at his severely burnt hand.

"James?"

James looked over his shoulder to find Emily and Matt standing in the doorway. Both staring at him with visible surprise. Behind them he saw Chris and Ashley walk up, and _Josh_ was there, and then behind _him_ came another blonde girl and a tall dark-haired guy around his age. They all looked confused at first as to why they weren't moving until they saw him.

"Uh, you know this guy?" Mike asked Matt.

Jessica squinted her eyes questioningly, then they widened in realization as she remembered the picture she'd been shown inside the bar "Hey, you're that guy Sam's been holding up!"

James flinched at the sudden outburst. Matt turned on Jessica and held a hand up "Jeez, Jess! Keep it down."

Jessica opened her mouth to say something but Mike stepped in. His eyebrows went up "Oh shit. This is the guy?" He muttered.

"Guys, just...relax." Matt said, trying to get control of the situation.

Then for James, everything faded into white noise. The only thing he could hear correctly was the sound of his own heartbeat. His vision flashed orange and he let out a hiss that morphed into an inhuman growl.

Matt, Jessica and Mike stopped short from the sudden noise and looked at James as he stumbled off the sidewalk in front of a parked car, clasping his head. "Dude, are you okay?" Matt questioned and approached the distressed young man.

James opened his eyes, which were a shining fiery orange, but Matt couldn't quite see eyes due to James thrashing as he continued staggering backwards.

Blinding headlights met his back as he walked directly into the middle of the street.

"JAMES!" Came Matt's yell, taking a swift step forward with an outstretched hand. Jessica and Emily cupped their hands over their mouths, Mike moved to dash up along with Matt.

Turning his head to the source of the light, James sudden hypersensitive eyes were completely blinded by the light. Something suddenly slammed into his waist with incredible force that made everything go black.

Instinct kicked in as he blinked, his orange eyes revealed that he was splayed over the hood of a car. They jerked up to glare through the windshield of the vehicle that struck him. The dumbstruck driver within gapped at the fiery-eyed man spread over the front of his truck.

James' growls grew louder as bones popped and snapped back into place. Bruises faded, cuts resealed, and his feet onto the asphalt. Growling, he tightened his shoulders and back, yelling as he reared back and lifting the front end of the truck clean off the ground. The driver screamed shrilly as a distorted roar pounded in his ears. James glared up at the helpless man in the vehicle as the front tires spun helplessly. His mouth opened to reveal long, sharp canines and a harsh, cuffing snarl ripped from his throat.

In his adrenaline fueled panic, the driver kicked his vehicle in reverse, flooring it as James slammed the truck back on the street. The vehicle peeled backwards and the sound of crumpling metal rang out as the trucks bumper was peeled off by James' firm hold on the vehicle. The truck swerved and jerked about at the man promptly made his exit by swinging it around into the narrow street, backing up onto the sidewalk, and knocking over a mailbox in the process before righting himself and tearing-ass down the road without taking care to stop at a red lights.

James stood huffing in the street, staring after the fleeing vehicle while clutching it's bumped in his hands. His orange eyes flickering, he slowly looked down, dropping the bumper and looking directly at his hands which shook violently.

He then slowly looked up at Matt, Mike, and the girls. Their eyes wide as dinner plates and utterly shocked. His gaze then looked up over the top of the bar directly at the ominous full moon hanging in the starless and cloudless sky.

Looking down, he stared past Emily's shoulder through the window of the bar. Particularly at the clock hanging on the wall inside.

 _9:47 PM_

His eyes widened in shock. But...but it wasn't even midnight!? So why-?

 _ **WHY?!**_

He groaned, a mixture of distress voice and the gravelly cuff of an animal as he turned and stumbled down the road before he began to _book_ it down the street into the darkness at a speed that made him look like blur.

The six people he had just left behind stood stock still while staring into the darkness after the young man. The sound of gravel rolling under a vehicles tires made them snap out of their trance and looked up to see a familiar red truck roll up and another blonde girl step out.

"Guys?!" Sam breathed out in shock, hopping out of the vehicle.

"Sam?" Emily managed to get out weakly, staring at her with lingering shock.

"What are you all-?" She shook her head "Guys, listen, did you see James run by here?" She asked, seemingly out if breath.

Matt breathed out a shakybreath of air out and tried to process what in the hell he had just witnessed "Uh, you-you could say that Sam." He fumbled out, blinking dumbly.

Sam scrunched her eyebrows questioningly at the four before an object on the ground caught her attention. "James's necklace?!" She said to herself, bending down and picking it up. She held it up, looking at the four with concerned green eyes. "Did you guys see him run through? I need to find him, please! I-I don't know what's going on and-"

At their dead fish stares and silence, she growled "Forget it!" in frustration, whirling around to getting back into her truck again and set James' necklace on the dashboard.

Her passenger door was suddenly opened as Emily and Matt squeezed in. Mike and Jessica hoping in the back tailgate. Josh, Chris, and Ashley lurched forward at the last minute and squeezed inside.

"He went that way." Emily quickly said pointing down the street towards the woods.

"What are you all-" Sam began, but Emily's words caught up and she spun around to look at her "On foot?" She asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah, _really fast_ too." Josh cut in.

"Your boyfriend flipped a fucking car." Came Chris' voice.

Sam whirled on him "What?!" She demanded. Chris just pointed to the side of the road where a torn bumper lay on the pavement.

Sam looked from the direction Emily pointed and back to all of her…old friends, before muttering "I don't know what the hell is going on right now." She put it in drive "Hang on!" And floored it. Mike and Jessica yelped in alarm as the truck lurched forward towards the woods and grabbed onto the sides to keep themselves steady.

"I have a serious question." Sam asked after a moment "Why are all of you together?" Sam's knuckles tightened around the wheel "Last time I checked, we all hate each other."

"No we don't!" Piped up Ashley from the back seat.

"This is because of your boyfriend." Emily told her "He's dangerous, you know that?"

"Why the hell do you care, Emily?" Sam snapped. Her eyes flashed when she glared at the Asian girl in the passenger seat "Why? You want to fuck someone else's life up?"

Emily flinched "I-"

Chris' finger stretched by their faces and pointed onto the road "There!" he said. They all looked forward. Sure enough, there was the black leather of James just ahead of them. They saw him glance over his shoulder at them before picking up speed. Sam glanced at the speedometer with wide eyes. She'd been going 60, but cut it back to 30 when she saw James. Yet, he was ahead of them. Sam looked up at him with wide eyes. That meant he had to be running at least 35-

James suddenly lurched and threw himself off the road. Sam cursed and swerved so she didn't risk hitting him. Mike and Jess screamed from the back, and Josh cursed. Sam looked out Emily's window and saw James stumbling up an overgrown path into the trees. Wait...she knew where they were at. That was the road that led to the old storage facility James had showed her. Sam swung the car around and went off-road after him.

"Hang on, hang on!" She told everyone within earshot as they crept up on James' back. He seemed to be limping, or at least struggling to walk. He moved like he was intoxicated. What the hell was wrong with him?

 _ **What was happening?**_

James suddenly groaned and fell on his face.

"James!?" Sam called, getting out of the truck. The others call for her to stop but she ignored them and ran up to him. "James, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, grabbing onto his shoulder. His skin was sweating and burning hot to the touch. James groaned loudly again, and beneath her hand, she felt his shoulder cave inward with a sickening snap.

"Gaaaaaah!" James screamed and flipped onto his back.

"James?!" Sam was beginning to panic. She didn't understand what was going on! Was he having a seizure? What just happened to his shoulder-

Mike clambered out of the truck, followed by most of the others. "Sam, get away from him!" He called to her.

"S-somethings wrong with him!" Sam stammered. James continued to writhe on the ground, panting and whimpering.

"Yeah, something's wrong with him, alright!" Chris said, yanking her away from him.

"Chris, let go! He needs help!" Sam's pleas went unheard as Matt and Chris muscled her behind them and into the arms of the other girls.

"Did you see how fast he guy was running?!" Matt told her hysterically "He's on some kind of drugs or something!"

"Matt's right, Sam!" Emily added "I mean, how do you explain all the crazy shit he's been doing? He's probably on steroids and a bunch of other stuff!"

"He's not on drugs, Emily! He's just…I don't know! Just, please, he needs help!" Sam tried to push past Emily and Jessica, but the two kept her back in a rare show of cooperation.

Mike walked over to James and grunted "Alright, get up."

James briefly stopped convulsing and managed to force himself onto his knees, shaking all over. His pained grunting made Sam wince. His head faced the ground with his long bangs dripping with sweat. "Get…get away from me..." James growled through clenched teeth.

"Nice try, pal, but you don't scare me." Mike sneered, moving towards him "We know who you are. We're calling the police and you're going straight to jail. Now get up!"

James didn't say anything; he just sat rooted to the spot.

Mike took an aggressive step towards him "Did you hear me? I said get up!" He yelled and grabbed James by the scruff of his shirt.

"Mike leave him alon-!"

Sam's words got caught in her throat when Mike was suddenly sent flying through the air by a violent shove and landed hard on the forest floor a few feet away.

"Mike!" Jessica cried, running over to him.

Mike scrambled back to his feet "What the fuck?" He murmured, stunned and astonished by the impossible display of strength.

All eyes were on James. He kneeled within a ray of moonlight peeking through the trees breathing roughly, shaking and sweating; the sight painted an ominous picture.

"James?" Sam asked quietly.

James slowly raised his head, and everyone gasped. His eyes…they were _orange_ again. Two pools of glowing, molten magma stared out of his face with black pupils standing out in sharp contrast. His expression was one of pure horror and fear. His mouth worked as he spoke something inaudible.

"Run..." He whispered. Then, louder, he screamed "Run!"

His jerked back and he let out an inhuman howl of pain that echoed through the trees as the change began.

His right arm jerked itself in an odd angle with a sickening crack that echoed in everyone's ears along with his cry of agony. His left arm followed suit in a similar fashion. Each of his fingers snapped backwards with violent pops, then sideways, and then back into place at different intervals, becoming longer and thicker. Fingernails exploded into long, hooked claws. The sound of ripping and tearing clothing filled the air as James's entire body swelled and expanded. Overcome by pain, James fell forward as his screams became distorted moans. Grabbing at the collar of his shirt, he tore it off in one fluid motion to expose the bulging musculature underneath. Every vein was pushed to the surface of his skin. His chest cavity then seemed to leap outwards and the others watched in horror as his ribcage and sternum broke apart and reform. becoming larger, broader, and hollowing down the length of his body.

" _Oh...my...god!_ " Jessica whimpered. Sam could feel Ashley shaking beside her. Emily screamed.

James transformation paused. Opening unholy orange eyes, he gazed into Sam's shocked spring-green before sweeping over the rest of the group. For a moment, they all stared at each other with James's terrified, human face attached to a monstrous, disproportionate body and looking at all of them with undisguised horror.

"R-R-" he started, spittle dribbling down his chin. Then, "RUUUUUUUN!" Came the anguished, distorted scream as his face jutted outward into a snout and coarse, black hairs sprouted across his entire body.

Sam didn't get to see the rest. Josh grabbed her and yanked her back to her car and shoved her into the back seat. Jessica and Ashley quickly followed. Josh yelled "Get in the truck! Get in the truck!" before bailing into the driver's seat. Mike and Emily turned, ran back to the vehicle, and threw themselves inside without a second thought and quickly clambered into the back. The sudden influx of people smashed Sam up against the window. Looking out of the open door, she saw Chris and Matt, too terrified to move, staring at…something.

It was large, that much was obvious, large with shaggy, black hair that covered the creature's Herculean physique and blended in with the surrounding dark. It's neck, although as muscular as the rest of its body, sported a thick, rugged mane of black fur like a lion's. The head was large and broad with a wolfish snout, but it couldn't be called anything canine. It was a strange mishmash of ursine and lupine features; an animal that looked like it came from some prehistoric era. It picked itself up off the ground with its massive paws and shook its muzzle, as if to clear its head, then it looked at the two boys with molten orange blazing out of black fur. Sam felt something primal inside her quail in fear. The… _creature_ , snarled; pulling back leathery lips to reveal a razor sharp set of canines, incisors, and premolars; all pearly white and gleaming in the moonlight. Powerful, compact muscles bunched and moved as it reared back on hind legs like a bear and. Standing over eight feet tall and five times as broad at the shoulder, it towered over the boys like a mountain of fur, fangs, and claws.

Matt and Chris, stricken with fear, refused to move.

Those blazing eyes swept over the two boys and landed on the truck. Then, it sucked in an audible breath and _roared_. The sound was like the snarl of a lion mixed with the deep bellow of a bear and combined the volume of a jet taking off. Sam had to cover her ears against the sheer, raw _noise_ it produced. It felt like her whole body was shaking from the and she swore she saw the windows vibrating rapidly. Finally, the god-awful sound ceased as the beast _(James?)_ dropped back down on all fours and hunched forward. Chris and Matt, removing their hands from their ears, stared at the hulking beast before them.

Although losing height, it was still about five feet tall at the shoulder and nearly the same length as her truck. Sam's world seemed to pause as she watched the creature slowly begin to stalk towards Matt and Chris. With each step it took, they could see powerful muscle and tendons flex and rise beneath its fur as it slowly closed the distance.

Sam felt paralyzed. More out of shock rather than fear, surprisingly. That creature…it ( _he?)_ was once someone she knew! Her friend! And it... _he_ was going to kill someone she knew! One of her friends!

"Chris, run!" Ashley sobbed "Please!"

Emily reacted at the last second, stretching across the interior to flip on the high-beams and blinding the lupine monster. The creature winced and turned to shield its eyes from the light.

"Get in the fucking truck!" Josh yelled.

Pulled from their fear-fueled limbo, Matt and Chris turned and scrambled to the truck and leaped onto the bed and landed hard. Josh kicked it into reverse with a cry of "HOLD ON!" The doors shut and he stomped the gas pedal. The wheels spun and gathered some distance from James before Josh shifted into drive and hauled off down the misty, backwoods road they came from.

For a few precious seconds, silence reigned.

Josh was the first one to speak "Did..." He panted "Did that…did that actually just _happen_?"

"What the fuck _was that?!_ " Exclaimed Emily.

Mike was practically hyperventilating when he spoke "Everyone else saw that, right? That was a fucking _werewolf,_ man!"

Ashley was clutching at her beanie and chanting "Oh my god, oh my god!" Under her breath. Jessica was crying and Emily was staring out the back window from the passenger seat with eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

Mike looked over at her from his place behind Jessica's shoulder "Sam…what the fuck's going on?!"

She only stare back at him, too shell-shocked to speak.

"Sam?" he repeated "Sam!"

Sam blinked "I-I don't know..." She managed to get out.

"You don't know? What do you mean, _you don't know!?_ " Mike demanded "Fuck, he practically lived on your damn farm, and you didn't know he was…was _that?!_ "

"Enough, Mike!" Josh barked, keeping his eyes on the road. Hooking a right, he steered entered back onto the main road and quickly cut off an incoming car who honked at the panicked teens as they sped away.

"Jesus, Josh, slow down!" They heard Matt yell from outside.

"What do you mean 'enough', Josh?" Mike demanded "It's because of her we nearly got killed by the _fucking wolf man!_ "

 _"And how is it because of her!?"_ Josh roared.

Everyone was taken aback at the outburst; they could all count on their fingers how many Josh raised his voice. His dark eyes swept the group in the rearview mirror "How the hell was she supposed to know?! How were _any of us_ supposed to know that was gonna happen, _huh?!_ "

"J-Josh." Jessica stuttered out before he continued with an unhinged chuckle.

"And don't worry, I'm as freaked out as you guys are! I mean...f-fuck, I met the guy in person, I-I even told him about my sisters! I mean, _fuck!_ I certainly didn't _see_ this coming tonight!" Josh choked out, the fear of the situation at hand and the complete shock of it all began to set in. Sam's heart ached to see him like this again, as well as flutter with fear at the fact that Josh looked close to losing it and he was behind the wheel.

"Josh-" She started to say. However, she was cut off by the van suddenly turning to the right without warning and rocketing down a bumpy back-road at 65 miles-per-hour.

"Josh, slow down!" They heard Chris yell.

His voice went unheard. They quickly winded up in an open field; a back part of Sam's farm that hadn't been used in over a decade. The skeleton of a decrepit barn rose into the sky from their left, the moonlight highlighting the browned, rotting wood and various holes in its frame.

"Josh?" Sam questioned as the car came to an abrupt stop. Josh didn't say anything. Instead, he got out and began to make his way towards the barn. "Josh!" Sam called again and got out of her truck. It took some maneuvering with everyone piled into the back and nearly fell on her face exiting. Once she was out, she moved to follow Josh but was cut off by Mike.

"Hold on, Sam." He said clambering out of the side with Jessica holding onto him with tears still streaking down her cheeks "You've got some explaining to do."

Sam rounded on him, rage sparking in her gut "What explanation are you looking for, Mike? A _'Yes, I knew he could turn into a monster'?_ "She snapped "Well, newsflash, Munroe; I didn't!"

"We wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if YOU hadn't have hired him." Mike accused.

"Are you saying this is _my_ fault?!" Sam exclaimed, outraged.

Mike continued "Then why didn't you call the police, huh? You were basically harboring a fugitive from the law and you didn't do anything! Instead, you give him a job and became friends instead of reporting his ass!"

XXXX

The wolf continued to lope through the forest, gliding between the trees. He could feel the fresh air blowing through his fur, feel the blood pounding in his ears. Harsh rapid breaths exhaled from his wide jaws as he picked up speed, ragged breaths turning into steam in the chill night air.

 _"How dare you!"_

The wolf suddenly came to a halt. His ears stood firm and erect, panning to the direction of the voice.

A familiar voice...

Flashes of green eyes and blonde hair danced across in his mind accompanied by words and feelings brought on by memory...

" _Co…me-on…ames."_

" _Light-n..up…Grum…nts!"_

" _If you-….never leave…alone."_

The voice reached his ears again, filled with hurt. It made twinges of anger and protectiveness roil in his gut. He could hear the anguish in the voice and he wanted to stop it, wanted to end whatever was hurting the precious voice!

He bared his fangs with a snarl and dashed through the forest again, hurtling closer and closer to the voice...

XXXXX

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" She screamed at Mike "You never met him in your whole life! And how dare you blame this on me!" Sam spat "How was I supposed to turn him away like that when he was practically in the same position as Josh!? I thought I could help him!"

"That's your excuse!? Trying to make up for the way Josh is? By helping criminals!?" Mike shot back at her. Everyone was out of the car at this point.

Emily decided to open her mouth and say "Way to go with that one, Sam."

"You know what, Emily?" Sam bit out with a bitter and twisted smile staining her face "You're right! This is all _my_ fault! It's my fault we're all out here at night running from a guy I tried to help! I'd rather be at Josh's house with Hannah and Beth-oh, wait! I _can't!_ They're _dead_ because of _your fucking prank!"_ She suddenly yelled, shoving at Mike.

Mike could only stare. Jessica bit her lip and Emily shut her eyes and turned away in shame. Ashley covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to cry either. Chris just looked down and Matt sniffled a little before looking out at the trees. Sam sobbed and buried her face in her hands "I thought I could help him..." She whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The crash of foliage echoed through the clearing. Everyone's attention was directed to the tree line as the rapid padding of heavy footfalls came into ear shot.

"Oh, shit!" Mike yelped "Run!"

The others quickly left the vehicle, all except for Matt. The light-skinned teen slipped as she made to run and hit wound up spread eagle on the truck's bed while the massive werewolf barreled out of the trees and headed straight for them. It stopped once it saw them and rose up on its hind-legs to roar at them. Reacting to Mike's command, everyone ran straight towards the barn. Matt, too fear stricken to move, laid flat as the lupine creature took five massive steps to follow them before pausing by the truck. Matt whimpered as the monster strode up, towering over the truck, and stared down directly into Matt's eyes. Matt closed his eyes, prepared to be mauled to death, but after a terrifying moment of nothing, Matt opened his eyes and found that it had moved on. He scrambled up and watched it head straight towards the barn where the others had run into.

XXXXX

Sam urged the others inside of the barn. "Come on! Come on!"

Once everyone was inside, she closed the doors and pulled a wooden beam through the metal bars. As soon as she did, a massive force struck the doors causing them to almost slam into her. Sam screamed. A bright orange eye glared at her from in between the crack in the door followed by a vicious snarl. Running away from the door, Sam climbed a ladder that was still intact up to the loft and hunkered down behind layers of debris scattered around. That's when she realized she was the only one up there and looked around questioningly for the others. She saw Josh, Mike, Jessica and Emily were tucked into one of the old stables. Upon seeing a leg slide under an old, rusted tractor down below, did she know where Ashley and Chris had gone off to. Suddenly, the sound of breaking wood made Sam jump out of her skin. She had to stop herself from screaming out loud as James erupted through the heavy wooden doors of the barn and practically ripped them off their hinges.

Crossing the threshold, the beast then scanned the seemingly empty barn. Taking a step forward, its massive paws landed beside the tractor. Chris had to stop Ashley from screaming as the creature was literally right in front of their faces. Gulping, Mike held Emily and Jessica close to him as they listened to the creature begin to scent the air. Dropping down on all fours, it continued to sniff loudly while it lumbered around the side of the tractor, growling and baring its teeth as it did so. Then, it stopped sniffing and paused, tilting its head. Slowly, it lurched forward and grabbed the front end of the tractor with its opposable front paws and tilted it up to reveal the tiny humans hiding underneath. The werewolf growled down at them angrily and they screamed.

Then, a gunshot split the air. Standing in the open doorway was Josh with a pistol in his hands. The creature barely flinched. Instead it slowly turned its head and glared at him sideways with its fiery orange eyes. Josh swallowed hard before firing another shot, this time getting the creature directly in the snout.

It let out a hacking bark of pain and let go of the tractor, causing it to fall. The others rolled and ran out of the way as the piece of farming equipment came crashing back down and sent old dust and dirt everywhere.

Josh yelled over the angry roar "Run!"

Reacting on a split second, Mike shoved Chris and Ashley forward "Go! Go!" They immediately clambered out from under the tractor and took off. Grabbing for Emily and Jessica, Mike yanked them out of the path of the monster. Growling and shaking its head, the werewolf looked up at the fleeing humans and roared once more "Shit!" Mike swore, tearing past Josh as he took aim again

James's orange eyes darted to the tractor and narrowed as his lips curled. Eyes wide, Sam watched in a shocked sense of awe and horror as the whole tractor was hoisted off the ground. James's claws dug long gouges into the metal as he got a good enough grip to actually _bench_ the entire thing above his head, chest and muscles heaving from the effort.

"Oh...fuck..." Josh whimpered as the creature reared up with a snarl and chucked the tractor across the barn. Josh leapt out of the way as it flipped, bounced, and almost hit him before it crashed through a wall.

Getting back on his feet, Josh found James's attention directed solely on him. Snarling, he began to approach. Josh fired another shot. This time it struck directly in the chest but neither stopped nor phased James. In fact, it only succeeded in pissing him off more. He could have sworn he saw the wound heal before his eyes. He fired again, this on striking him on his shoulder.

Same result.

Dropping the gun, Josh walked backwards until he felt his back hit the cold, hard wall of the barn.

Nowhere else to go.

He watched with fear stricken eyes as the creature stopped before him. On all fours, it seemed to fill up his whole field of vision. It let out an open-mouthed snarl and Josh smashed his eyes shut preparing to feel the white-hot pain of all those razor-sharp teeth searing into his flesh.

 _"No!"_

Everything stopped. Opening his eyes, Josh looked to find the uncomfortable view of a heaving, furry stomach in front of his face. Sam had stood up from her hiding place, looking down at the massive werewolf trapping her friend. James was up on his hind legs again, massive head turned to look directly at her.

"Please." Sam whispered, fighting the tears. "Not him too. Not like his sisters."

The black werewolf was as still as a statue, gaze boring into hers. Suddenly, in one fluid bound, the creature was scaling up one of the large wooden beams of the barn and hopped off to land on the loft which miraculously held under its weight. Slowly it approached her, staring directly into her eyes. Sam, knowing she had nowhere else to go, just watched as the creature neared her. Then it stopped directly in front of her.

Memories unfolded in her mind; memories of who this creature was.

 _Soulful grey-green narrowed in annoyance "Don't call me Sunshine."_

 _A smile tugged at the corners of lips that always seemed to be stuck in a frown "Nice try there, Sammy."_

 _A rough, calloused hand rested on her shoulder "I gotcha." He said "I'm not gonna let you go through this alone."_

James.

This...animal was still James. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, or how hard, it was still that same young man she grew to consider a close friend. The guy who put up with her teasing and demands, smiled at her jokes, and always, _always_ could be counted on to help. He was the same guy who was there for her to lean on when her grandparents passed away, the same scared runaway who had a breakdown in her barn.

Slowly and hesitantly, Sam let out a breath and spoke "James?"

Orange eyes flickered at her words and black furred lips twitched before settling. Sam, using every ounce of her experience with animals to judge her next move in the approach. She made sure not to look directly into his eyes, kept her stance strong and not submissive, and spoke softly with her hands balled into fists at her side, "J-James? It…it's me, Sam? You know, your boss?" She tried for humor, cracking a watery smile that was as weak as her knees felt. The animal was as still as stone, the only movement was the subtle heaving of its shoulders with its heavy breaths. Sam forced herself to continue "If…if you're in there…if you're still _you_ …please, James…stop."

The wolf snorted lowly, it's gaze unblinking and boring into hers with a primal intensity. But there was intelligence there, she could see it. Maybe even recognition, or so she hoped.

"Sam-!" Josh began to say.

"Josh, _no!"_ She hissed as the wolf's head snapped to Josh with a snarl curling its lips "No!Let me do this." She told him before turning her attention back to Wolf-James, whose attention was back on her. Good. That was good. It seemed that the cold, logical side of her had been brought to the surface despite the raw, mind-numbing _terror_ she was feeling. The sheer disbelief of what was occurring probably helped dull the fear a bit. Fortunately, Josh stayed silent; opting to swallow heavily and stare up at them with eyes that were wide and afraid.

The werewolf's nostrils flared, scenting the air, and Sam froze. James lifted a paw and moved half a step forward, head tilting slightly as he angled his twitching nose up towards her face. Loud snuffling sounds echoed in her ears as that black muzzle drew closer and closer, and Sam closed her eyes and turned her face to the side away from the approaching snout. Hot breath washed across her in a snort and she felt him pull away. When she opened her eyes again the werewolf was slowly backing away from her while glancing down at the ground below. It then leapt over the railing with the grace of a wildcat and touched down on the rotted planks below with a muted _thud_ that shook the whole barn. The furry beast glanced over at Josh who had stumbled back at its sudden descent. Orange eyes narrowed in brief analysis before it let out a snort and disappeared out the open door in a black blur of speed.

The following silence was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Shakily, Sam moved to the edge of the railing and stared down at the broken barn doors at the gaping hole, and then at Josh who was shaking like a leaf and glancing from her to the entrance.

"J-Josh!" She called down "Are you alright?"

"Josh!"

Both their heads turned as Chris and the other six came charging back inside. Chris's eyes fell on his friend and he ran forward and threw his arms around him "I thought you were dead!" He gasped in relief. Josh shakily returned the hug.

Matt's eyes darted around the barn "Where's Sam?" he asked.

Mike looked around the empty barn, eyes wide "Sam?" He called "Sam?"

"Up here!" She called. There was a collective sigh from the rest of the group at the sight of her climbing back down the ladder.

"Oh, thank god!" Chris sighed in relief as she made her way over.

Emily spoke up "We saw it run out of the barn. We...we thought it got you guys." She shuddered, looking at Sam and Josh. Sam's arms unconsciously slid around her waist protectively as she flashed back to burning orange eyes and snarling fangs.

"Where'd he go?" Josh asked.

"Ran into the woods." Matt supplied before looking around at everyone with a shell-shocked expression "So, James, he's…he's a _werewolf_?" He asked bewilderedly.

"What do we do now?" Came Ashley's timid question.

"I'll tell you what we do!" Mike said, stepping forward "We find some silver and we kill that thing!"

"What? No!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm with Mike." Chris said, standing next to Mike "Sam, I don't know if you noticed, but that guy turned into a _monster_ and tried to _eat us!_ He probably killed those people, and that's why he's running!"

"No, he didn't!" Sam defended hotly.

"Oh come on, Sam!" Emily snapped at her "Chris is right! Who knows how many people he's killed?" She crossed her arms and stood firm "He needs to be put down."

"He's not an animal!"

"Oh really?" Emily laughed "Then what else do you call whatever just chased us?"

"A werewolf?" Matt tried weakly.

"Shut up, Matt." Emily snapped at him.

Mat threw up his hands "What? You gonna say I'm wrong? I saw a person turn into a _giant wolf_ right in front of me!"

"He tried to kill us!" Emily argued.

Matt shook his head and said "Not me." Looking around at all the questioning stares, he said "I was still in the truck when you guys ran in here. He looked right at me, Em, and he didn't do a thing." He looked around at everyone and said "What if...what if he isn't in control of himself? He did scream at us to run. Look, I've talked with him and he doesn't seem the type to want to hurt people." He looked back and forth between the others and Sam before moving over to stand next to the blonde "I say, come morning, we find him and get some answers." He stated confidently "Sort this whole thing out."

Sam reached over and squeezed his hand "Than you, Matt." She murmured gratefully. The athlete sent her a small smile back in return.

"Matt, seriously?" Emily squawked in disbelief.

"You're talking about _killing someone_ , Emily!" Matt fired back.

"Dude, he tried to kill _us!"_ Chris exclaimed. Chris turned to Ashley who was staring at the ground and rubbing her arms in a display of nervousness "Ash, what do you think? We gotta do something about this, right?"

Ashley bit her lip and looked around at Matt and Emily's hard expressions and Matt and Sam's pleading looks "I-" She croaked "I don't know!"

Chris sighed "Ash-" He began.

"I don't know!" Ashley moaned and clutched at her beanie "Chris, this is crazy! I don't know what to do!"

"No surprise there." Emily muttered.

"Ashley…" Chris lamented before moving forward to hug her.

Mike groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face and turned to Jessica "Jess?" He asked her softly "What about you?"

Jessica just shook her head and turned away from him "I don't care." She shuddered and hugged herself "Just…do whatever. I've had enough of tonight."

Mike, knowing not to push, sighed and looked back at Chris and Emily with a shrug. Emily just rolled her eyes and Chris looked at Josh. The darker teen was leaning against a wooden beam, dark eyes wide and darting from person to person. The pistol was still held limply in his hand, pointed at the ground.

"Josh?" Chris called softly. Josh flinched at the sound of his voice and looked at him. Chris pointed to the weapon dangling from his grip "Why…why do you have a gun?"

All eyes soon turned to Josh who stared back at them with wide, vacant eyes. "I…" He stuttered and blinked. He looked down at the gun with a faraway look like he was trying to figure out what it was doing there "I…I thought I was going to need it." His head swiveled up to stare at Mike and Emily "You said he was gonna hurt Sam."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, rounding on the two.

"No, I said he _could_ hurt Sam, Josh! _Could!_ As in probably!" Mike instantly corrected before Sam could start yelling at him again. He stared at him "Why would...how did that translate into bringing a gun?"

"Josh, were you gonna shoot him?" Matt asked incredulously.

"N-no." Josh said, shaking his head. He shut his eyes hard and shook his head harder "No, no, no! I wasn't! I wasn't thinking straight, I..." His face tightened in a grimace before he froze as if just realizing something. Opening his eyes, he blinked rapidly and looked around at them "I don't know." Was all he said. Josh stared down at the revolver in his hands as if just seeing it for the first time "I'm not...I am not thinking straight right now." He said in a surprised tone of voice.

"Oh my god..." Mike groaned, covering his face with his hands and walking away "Can we get back on track here? Are we just going to ignore the fact that there is a goddamn _werewolf_ on the loose, here?"

"Maybe we should call the police?" Jessica suggested.

"Seriously? The police?" Emily spat "They won't believe anything we say! We'll sound crazy!"

"Emily's right." Ashley spoke up "No one's going to believe us..."

The eight looked around at each other as the realization set in. Something had happened here tonight; something that no one else would believe unless they'd experience it firsthand. Something that was a danger to everyone in this town...

"You know what this means, right?" Mike addressed the others "We're the ones who have to do something about this."

"What?" Emily blurted out.

"We're not killing him, Mike." Sam reaffirmed.

"Well, we gotta do something!"

"Why don't we do what Matt says, and talk to him in the morning." Josh suddenly slurred angrily. The last of the Washington children swayed over to stand beside Sam and Matt and faced the three opposite it him.

"Josh, dude-"

"Cochise." Josh held up a hand with an angry grimace on his face "No one is dying." He looked him dead in the eye, dark eyes glinting dangerously "No one." He repeated.

The eight stopped and stared around at one another. Chris, Emily, and Mike stood opposite of Matt, Josh, and Sam. Jessica and Ashley stood off to the side. They were scared and divided.

They made their decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bane

Even though he never had the pleasure of experiencing one, James could easily guess what a hangover felt like.

 _This._

His head felt like someone had performed brain surgery on him with a blunt spoon, the morning light was like needles piercing into his eyes. Bile burned in the back of his throat and his mouth tasted like cat-piss. James preferred that over the heavy tang of blood, however. His whole body ached, hurt, and felt all kinds of wrong while dry sweat and grime clung to his skin.

Being able to think straight was a slow thing to come after the Change, but when finally was able to process his surroundings, James noticed three things: One, he was lying naked on the ground, but that was no surprise. Two, he was naked and cold, also not a surprise. What caught his attention, however, was that he felt the absence of the cold sting of silver around his neck. He shifted to get his hands under him and felt the texture of dew covered leaves, sticks, and grass instead of what should be concrete. James' eyes widened and he blinked away the bleariness until he could see clearly.

He was in the woods.

An icy weight dropped into his stomach. James flipped over onto his back to sit up and look down at himself. He sighed in relief a moment later because he was not covered in blood like he'd dreaded. That relief was short-lived, as the fact he was _not_ in his Cage stabbed into him like a knife.

Another reason James compared it to a hangover was that his memory became jumbled when it came to recalling things that happened prior to the Change. He traced his mental steps from yesterday morning, being out with sam, getting into a...fight? With Sam's ex-

 _ **It all came flooding back.**_

Oh no.

 _Sam's eyes wide as they stared directly into his own..._

No…

 _The icy burn of his necklace stinging his flesh…_

Oh God…

 _Headlights washed over his back as he sped down the empty backroad…_

Please, no…

 _Sam shouting his name when he collapsed to the ground, agony slicing through him as moonlight seared his skin…_

For a moment, he just sat there paralyzed as the memories crept back to him and sluiced ice water into his stomach. People _knew!_ People…people _saw_ him! They were alive; the lack of blood and gore staining his flesh testified to that. He desperately _hoped_ they were alive! Sam…oh god, Sam! And Josh, too! Oh god-

James abruptly rolled over as his stomach heaved and he voided whatever was left in his stomach. Panic gripped his brain in a vice and held him as fear set in. His body felt frozen as that icy feeling of panic swept through his whole body, drowning him, consuming him-

A haze swept over his vision, and when he blinked, he was back on his feet. His rampant thoughts were driven away as a sharp, cool pressure overtook his mind and set it to survival mode. Everything was pulled into focus. He needed to escape, get out of Calgary and Alberta all together. Go to a different part of the country, preferably a deep forest away from people that he could hide in for the rest of his life. He would have bolted right there and then if it wasn't for two stopping factors. One, he was ass naked in the forest and it was getting a little nippy. He doubted he'd be able to catch a bus naked. Speaking of which, that led to number two; clothes. More specifically, his supplies. He'd stocked up on enough money, clothes, and rations for a trek through Canada back on the farm. Not to mention his journal; if someone got a hold of that…

He hadn't been deluding himself; eventually he'd have to skip town. Sam's discovery of who he was had set him back, as did the death of her grandparents. Hell, even _Josh_ had made him want to stay. It was _nice_ having friends; to have human company and interaction. James let out a grim laugh at the realization. He'd honestly started to think that he could start a new life here; one with friends and a job where he could pretend he didn't have a monster hiding under his skin.

James snarled and shook his head "Focus!" He growled.

He couldn't dwell on it; couldn't allow himself to follow that train of thought. What he needed to do get back to the farm, sneak back to his quarters, grab everything and get out of there as fast as possible. His muscles shivered against the cold before his body was flushed with heat and warmed him. James shivered at the feeling before he opened his eyes again and he took off in a full sprint towards the direction of the farm.

 _XXX_

Sneaking back onto the farm proved easier than expected. It was still the weekend and the other workers were out and about and wouldn't be here until tomorrow. So, James dashed from the tree-line and slunk along the farm until he got to the living quarters and got into his room through his window quietly as he could. Then, he immediately threw on some clothes and began to stuff everything he could into his backpack and two trash bags.

Dashing over to his bed, he lifted the mattress and snagged everything he had saved up in case of an emergency. Stuffing about eight hundred bucks in his pocket, not counting the cash he already had in his wallet. It was about three miles on foot to the nearest bus stop and he knew a few routes through the woods he could take to get back into town. Then again, there was the chance that Sam or her friends called the police and the town was on lookout for him. He hadn't see any police around the farm, however, but he didn't want to take any chances. James got up, brain whirling as he moved towards the window once he was sure he had everything. Maybe he could see if Thomas could help him out or give him a lift somewhere-

The doorknob turned and swung inward, revealing Sam standing there with a key in her hand and a shocked expression once she caught sight of him. James froze with his hand on the windowsill and their eyes locked. Her startled spring green eyes met his wide grey-green, and for a moment, neither spoke. The air was thick with a building tension that could be cut with a sheet of paper.

Sam's mouth parted to speak the same time James blurted out "Did I hurt anyone?"

She paused for a second before she slowly shook her head "No." she breathed quietly. James searched her face for a moment before he let out a breath of relief at the admission. Sam's eyes drank in the scene in front of her "You're leaving." she observed.

James pressed himself closer to the window "Did you call the police?" He asked in a terse and hurried tone.

Sam blinked before a weak, wry smile was forced onto her pretty features. She tried for humor, "You really think they'd believe a couple of kids calling in the wolfman?"

James didn't appreciate it. His eyes narrowed, and he glared at her "Answer the question!" He growled out.

Sam flinched from the tone of his voice and shook her head quickly. James' eyes continued to study her, tracking her in a way Sam found reminiscent to the orange-eyed beast of last night. Then he blinked and turned back to the window without another word.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. James twitched at the question but didn't answer, instead opting to open the window wider. "Hey!" Sam called as James moved to swing his leg out. He still ignored her, and for some reason that made her blood boil in her veins. She stormed forward with all her frustration, fear, and confusion rising to the surface at once. She marched up and grabbed a hold of his shirt. The second she touched him, his body swung around so fast she stumbled back. James' shoulders heaved with heavy breaths and his expression wild and feral. He seemed to tower over her as he took a step forward and Sam found herself shrinking back.

"Don't!" He growled low in his throat "Just…just _don't_ , Sam." He let out a shaky breath, and Sam realized that their relationship had been rewound a month back to when they first met. This was the cold, calloused man that brushed her off her every question; the silent, wary boy that trusted no one and ignored the people around him. For some reason, that hurt more than she realized it did.

"So, that's it?" She found herself saying. James tensed and looked away, but she wasn't finished. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto one hip "You…you're gonna leave? Just like that?"

James's gaze swung towards her with narrowed eyes "It's not like I can stay!" He growled.

"Why?" She asked.

James stared at her for a long moment "You…you _saw,_ right?" He stated blatantly "You all saw...what I turned into." He shook his head "I can't stay now that people know."

"I'm not going to call the police-"

"Yeah, _you_ might not call the police." James interrupted harshly "But what about your friends? Can't really say they gave off the best impressions, Sam!"

"We talked about it." Sam tried to explain "We all agreed not to do anything until we know for sure-"

"Know what?" James asked, irritated "What do you want from me, Sam?"

"A fucking explanation for one thing!" She shouted at him. James' face twisted into a snarl that was all teeth, but she didn't care. James didn't scare her. In fact, he was just making her angry.

"I can't explain!" He shot back. The snarl dropped from his face and he turned away "You wouldn't even understand, anyway." He grunted and walked to the window.

Sam stared at his retreating back, a haze overtaking her vision.

 _ **Oh,**_ _ **fuck no!**_

"You coward!" She stated through clenched teeth, and James froze in place. "You're just gonna run again because you're afraid? _I'm_ afraid, James! I am terrified right now, but I'm standing here trying to help you! _Again!_ " She chuckled bitterly, "Fuck, James, I didn't know you had such little faith in me!"

James's hands clenched into tight fists and kept his back to her "I-" He spoke through angry breaths "Am _not_ a coward!"

"Then talk to me!"

Slowly, dangerously, James turned in place to look at Sam dead in the eye. " _Fine!"_ James spat "You want to know what's going on? FINE!"

And Sam froze as his irises were consumed by a familiar, fiery orange hue.

"I'm a _werewolf_." James growled out, "That's the truth, Sam! I'm a fucking _werewolf!_ That's why I ran away, why I am going to _keep_ running! Because as long as I'm around people, I'm dangerous!" The orange winked out from his eyes and his voice cracked "I'm a monster."

They stared at each other, James's face a rictus of emotional turmoil and Sam's one of renewed shock. Then, there was the sound of a door slamming open and a familiar voice called Sam's name. Multiple footsteps ran down the hall until a horde of eight people flooded the doorway with Chris leading the charge.

"Sam, are you-" He stopped once he saw James "Oh…" He trailed off.

Mike pushed his way past the others and stepped inside "You!" He growled pointing a finger at James.

Sam stepped in front of him "Mike, no!" She growled "We promised I talk to him first!"

James stepped back from the sudden influx of people and found himself pressed against the corner away from the window. Multiple eyes were on him; unfriendly, fearful, confused, and in some cases, angry. Case in point: Mike.

"We heard you yelling." He said, eyes darting back to James. James' narrowed in return as the other boy made eye contact with him. A primal feeling of indignation welled up inside him that made him want to knock that look off Mike's face! He had no right to judge him!

"I have this under control!" Sam argued with Mike.

"It didn't sound like it!" He fired back.

"For the love of-will you all just _chill?"_ Sam exclaimed in frustration.

"It's kind of hard to do that when there's a guy that turned into a big, furry monster in the same room as you." Chris quipped.

"Yeah and tried to eat us." Emily scoffed.

"You didn't have to follow me." Everyone except Sam jumped at the sound of James' voice. He glared at all of them "I was trying to get away. _You_ followed me."

Emily was the first to respond, " _You_ tried to eat us!" she repeated.

James vigorously shook his head "No!" He hissed " _I_ didn't." He looked away "The Animal did."

"So…" Everyone looked towards Chris as he stepped forward to speak "You're…you're a-"

"Werewolf?" James finished for him. He let out a sharp breath "Yeah," He half-whispered "I am."

Josh broke the following silence with a soft laugh "That explains a lot." He muttered before suddenly flinching "Sorry." He told James.

James frowned "Sorry for what?"

"I shot you."

James blinked "Oh, uh…it's okay?"

"Too bad you didn't have silver bullets." Mike quipped.

Josh turned to the teen, frowning, "What the fuck is your deal, Munroe?"

"My deal is that this _freak show_ tried to eat us!"

James finally had enough. Something tore apart and roared inside him. He stormed forward with eyes igniting into burning orange. Everyone exclaimed out loud at the shift in eye color as James got into Mike's face. Mike jumped in surprise, and James snarled and snatched Mike by his collar and hauled him into the air. Mike was hadn't expected retaliation of any sort for his words. All eyes were on James as he brought Mike a few inches closer to his face and snarled "Listen, you _idiot!_ You have no _fucking_ idea what's going on! Stop acting like you know a goddamn _thing!"_

The captive teen could only stare into James's molten irises in fear and shock. With that said, James released him as his eyes turned back to normal. Mike stumbled back on shaky legs until is back meeting the wall. Jessica hurriedly came to his aid and helped catch him before he fell to the floor. Mike's stunned gaze remained on James as the teen harshly snatched his backpack off the ground.

"So," Sam rasped suddenly, "You're just gonna leave?"

James didn't stop. He threw the bag over his shoulders and snatched up the two trash bags full of supplies and moved for the window without a word.

"Fine! Leave!" Sam yelled after him, "Leave the only person that tried to help you! A person you promised you'd be there for!"

"Sam-" Josh whispered, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Sam ignored Josh's attempt to comfort her. She moved away from him and glared bloody daggers at James' back.

"Leave the one person that actually _cared_ about you!"

James stopped dead in his tracks. The trash bags fell from his grasp as his shoulders began to rise and fall from harsh, heavy breathing. A steady rumbling filled the air as his whole body stiffened and his fingers curled like they wanted to become claws but settled for fists of rage. His lips parted in a anguished cry, and James whirled around to scream at "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT, SAM?! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO LEAVE!?" He stomped back towards her. Sam didn't say anything but stared back at the fuming werewolf through red-rimmed eyes.

"You want to know the real reason I'm on the run, Sam? Do you?! Might as well tell everyone here since you've all so determined to just…just shove yourselves into my life!" He spat at the others. "A month after the attack...after my friends, I-" He choked on his words before snapping at the air and continuing "I woke up to turning into a _monster_! I changed, and-and..."

 _Blood on the walls. Blood on the floor. Blood on the ceiling. Blood on him. Bert's blood..._

"I can't control it!" He whimpered "The Animal, it just...it just takes over! IT KILLED HIM!" James screamed. Turning, he plunged his fist through the wall up to his elbow. ANYTHING to direct the black rage and anguish creeping into his heart and the corners of his vision. Yanking it out, he finally collapsed onto his hands and knees. "I killed the only family I had left!" His voice lowered to a shaky choke. "I killed my uncle!" Tears streamed down his face. He smashed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he wretched a sob. "Goddamn it!" He cried out in anguish and slammed his face into his hands.

Sam brought her hands to her mouth. Everyone in the room stared down at the grieving werewolf in mixtures of shock, horror, and even pity in some cases once the realization of what he said hit. His choking sobs were the only thing everyone could hear in the confined space.

James continued to cry. The months of guilt, running, hiding...the pain of what he had become. All of it came crashing down.

He just couldn't take it anymore.

Sam bit her lip, staring down at the sobbing boy at her feet with tears of her own. Slowly, she lowered herself onto her knees. Sliding her arms under his armpits, she brought the grieving boy into a tight hug. James's tear-filled eyes, which were now shining a murky orange, widened in shock. Sam sniffled, closing her eyes and resting her tear stained cheek against his. She tightened her embrace on him.

James remained motionless, too shocked to react, and stared over Sam's shoulder. Hesitantly, he began to bring his arms up to return the hug. His face twisted with grief. Slamming his eyes shut, he wrapped his arms around Sam to returning the embrace.

Sam gave a small cry, fresh tears running down her cheeks once again. She grabbed at his back, feeling his frame tense and shaking.

"Let me help you." Sam finally managed to croak. Her words just tumbled on out of her, "Please. I _want_ to help you. It's all I've wanted to do, James! I don't want you to leave. Especially...especially not now. You were there for me after Grandpa and Grandma passed away. I just-I couldn't take on my own, but _you_ were there for me. You were my shoulder to lean on. You promised that you'd always be here for me."

James crying had finally ceased. Now the two teens were kneeling on the floor, holding one another.

"I know. I made a promise." James grunted, pressing his cheek against Sam's.

"Promise me you won't leave. I'll help you! Let me return the favor."

"Sam-"

"Promise me!"

After a long pause, James spoke.

"... I promise."

Another minute passed with Sam and James holding each other in their arms; just holding tight without seeming to want to let go. The seven behind them watched on in unsure and unsettled silence. The air was ripe with unresolved tension; something Emily felt the need she had to address. The girl licked her lips and steeled herself by digging her fingers into her palms before speaking. "This is nice and everything, but I think you two have forgotten why the rest of us are here, too." All attention turned to her. Sam looked over her shoulder and James' eyes met hers. Matt's fingers gently brushed hers in a sign of support she didn't respond to but was grateful for none the less.

Her words seemed to strike something with James because the young man blinked rapidly, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing, before gently extracating himself from Sam's arms and rose to his feet. He seemed to pull himself together as he swiped remnants of tears from his eyes and stood straight. Grey-green eyes swept over the other seven teens inside the tiny sleeping quarters. His voice was a choked rasp "I'm sorry, I...I don't know what to do, right now. I...I've never...I don't know what to say to you." James struggled with his words "I never want to hurt anyone, but I...the Animal does." His expression became wracked with guilt and anguish and the tall boy seemed to shrink in on himself. Sam's face became ripe with concern as she took another step towards him.

Then, out of nowhere Josh spoke up "It could be worse!" He said to James out of the "It could be like that time I set myself on fire."

Silence reigned.

Everyone stared at Josh who looked around at the pole-axed expressions with a mildly confused look "What?" He asked.

"I, uh..." James spoke up again, "I got shot by border patrol?" The young werewolf looked decidedly awkward.

Josh's face split into a grin amidst the vaugely disturbed expressions sent James' way for various reasons "Gnarly!" He commended.

"Not the time, Josh." Chris muttered as he covered his face with his hand.

"What? Are you still mad at him?" Josh looked at Chris with a vaugley amused expression. One that he seemed to be wearing more and more these days "He said he was sorry."

"Dude, are you forgetting how he tried to kill us?" Chris snapped at him.

"He wasn't in control of himself." Josh slowly turned to look at his old friend. "Things happen beyond our control." Josh's eyes were slightly glassy, but Chris could see the spark of anger within them "Right, Chris?"

Everyone flinced at the painfully calm tone in his voice and the obvious implications. Then Josh's mood did a 180 and he turned a lazy smile in James' direction "Hey, I got a great idea!" He exclaimed "Why don't we all get outta this cramped room and go talk things over inside Sam's house, huh?" Everyone, even James, stared at Josh like he was crazy. Josh was talking like the situation at hand was the most normal thing in the world. Like he was trying to settle a minor argument or something.

"C'mon!" Josh continued "Sam can make tea!"

"I-Josh, I don't have tea." Sam stuttered automatically. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Josh's mouth.

"Ew." Josh said, smiling at her.

A pause followed those words. Then, James let out explosive sigh that made a few jump. He ran a calloused hand through his hair and swept his gaze over the group "Okay, has anyone called the police?"

"No?" Ashley answered quietly.

"We're thinking about it." Mike muttered darkly.

James shot a glare at him before rolling his eyes "Good, because I'm going inside. I'm starving." And then he walked forward towards the door. Everyone backed away to make room for him as he passed. James stopped just outside the doorway and shoved his shaky hands into his pockets "Anyone else coming with?" He grunted.

"Can we order a pizza?" Josh asked.

James let out a tired, and slightly exasperated sigh "Sure, Josh. Sure." He told him and walked out of sight with Josh following and everyone staring in astonishment.

Once more, another moment of silence followed.

"Well," Jessica's slightly timid voice piped up "That just happened."

"Uh Sam?" Ashley asked. The tall blonde had just let out a sigh, took out her cell phone, and started dialing a number "What are you doing?"

Sam looked up at her with an odd expression "Ordering pizza, Ash. Because it's the only thing that's making sense to me right now. Anyone else want some?"

Matt slowly raised his hand.

XXXX

It took a while for everyone to finally calm down, but after everything subsided, the werewolf in question was sitting inside Giddings' farmhouse in an armchair with an empty paper plate in his hand. The others were scattered around the living room in various seating positions, but all were sitting away from James. Three half-empty boxes of pizza sat on the coffee table with an assortment of drinks surrounding it. All watched him with wary and questioning eyes, or just tried to look anywhere else. The seven young adults had been silent for a long time.

Chris broke the silence "Sooooo..." He drawled out of the blue "You're, uh...you're a werewolf." James glowered at him sideways until Chris turned away, muttering under his breath and scratching at the back of his head.

"Way to state the obvious, Cochise." Josh stated blandly.

James looked at Josh before looking out the window and a grunt escaped his lips. Outside, the cloudy sky was painting a rather mellow mood in contrast to the events of the past 24 hours. It was easier to ponder the emotional effects of weather than think on what was going to be the most awkward talk in human history.

Chris opened his mouth to say something else, but Matt spoke over him "So, James..." The werewolf tilted his head to aim an eye at the dark-skinned jock. Matt swallowed and asked "How long have you been like this? You know, uh...a werewolf?"

James stared at them in uneasy silence before looking back at the cloudy sky. For a moment, it didn't seem like he was going to answer. Then, something seemed to crack in his exterior. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and though his expression remained stony, they could see the sudden weariness in his eyes. James' brow furrowed in thought "Should be…five months now?" He said to himself lowly. Had it really been only that long? Five months? God, it felt like years.

Matt seemed surprised "Five months? I...figured you'd have been one a lot longer than that."

A frown tugged James lips and he looked at Matt "Why?" He asked.

Matt winced slightly and shrugged "I don't know. Sorry, stupid question..."

"So, you were, like, bitten?" Chris followed up.

"Yeah." James bit out, feeling a little uncomfortable. Seriously, what was with all these questions? Couldn't they just leave him alone?

"What about silver?" Josh piped up in curiously.

"Yes." James grunted. Then, his eyes widened and he snarled "Damn it!" Under his breath.

"What, what is it?" Sam quickly asked.

James' face fell into his hands "My necklace!" He bit out.

"What?" Mike scoffed.

"It's pure silver!" He snapped at him "It helped me! Helped-" _Helped him remember, punished him, hurt the Animal_ "Keep me contained!"

Mike blanched. Chris exclaimed "Seriously!?" And James just growled into his hands. Then, Sam's soft voice broke through his anger. "James?" James looked up to have the girl gently place the necklace in question into his hands. "Last night you dropped this." She muttered. James watched the silver links pool into his palms with the tags clinking on top. His uncle's name winked back at him, and James let out a shuddering sigh in relief and discomfort as the metal stung his skin. James placed the necklace back around his neck and looked up at Sam "Thank you." He said gratefully. Sam merely nodded back.

"Wait, so," James looked up at Matt, who asked "All that stuff about werewolves and silver...it's real?"

"Dude, are you forgetting how Wolfie here almost killed us last night?"

James stared at Mike and slowly rose from his chair "What did you just call me?" He asked lowly.

Mike stared back in defiant anger, but just as he opened his mouth, Ashley blurted out "What about Acotine?"

James blinked and looked at Ashley. Acotine; also known as monkshood and wolfsbane. James remembered researching the poisonous flower in hopes for a cure; anything to fight the curse. He'd found nothing useful, of course. For one thing, it only grew in parts of Europe and the reason it was called 'wolfsbane' is because it had been used by hunters to kill wolves in ancient times, and even if there just _happened_ to be someone growing the stuff in northern America, he didn't know where to find them.

"What about it?" He asked her.

Ashley's eyes darted around the room for a second and she seemed to subconciously hug herself when her eyes landed on Chris "Well..." She muttered "Have you ever tried anything with it?"

James eyed her oddly "Well, it's not like I can find any." He said plainly.

"What's acotine?" Matt asked, confused.

"It's a posionous flower also called wolfsbane." James answered with a confused "Ah." and a nod. James, on the other hand, shook his head with a deep frown. All this sudden interest and questions concerning the Animal that were being asked so casually made him uncomfortable. Fortunately, no questions regarding his past or uncle were brought up.

Josh, happened to see the expression he was making and spoke up "Hey, all things considered, man, we're here for you."

James looked over at Josh in surprise at the sudden statement

"We?" Chris and Mike said simultaneously.

James cast his gaze to the window again.

"You say that now." He muttered.

"James-" Sam began.

"What do you think is gonna happen the next full moon?" James snapped "The same thing as last night! And the one before that, and the one before that!"

"But you said your necklace stops it!" James swung his gaze over to who had spoken. Jessica was standing the furthest away from him; behind the couch and directly behind Mike.

James shook his head sadly "No, I can't stop keep from Turning, but silver stops the Animal." He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face "Every time I settle in a new place I set a Cage up for myself. Somewhere secure and away from people, and I make sure that it is filled with pure silver. It keeps the Animal trapped."

"Do you not have one for here?" Emily questioned.

"I do." James answered her. He looked at Sam, who was still standing over him "It's the storage shed." He told her. Sam's mouth fell open in realization. James looked back at Emily and said "There's an old storage facility in the woods. That's where I was running to when you all caught up to me. I loaded one of the sheds with high-grade silver and other things to help keep the me inside when I turn."

"Why weren't you there in the first place?" Emily demanded.

James' frowned deepened and he looked away in concertation "I always start turning towards midnight. At least, I have so far. I don't know what happened last night, but it happened early. Very early..." He trailed off as fear-filled thoughts that the Animal was beginning to resist silver filled his head.

"Have you ever...escaped?" The question came from Ashley again, and James shook his head.

"No." He answered.

"Have you...I mean besides" Ashley licked her lips as she tried to ask the question "...have you ever-"

"Killed anyone besides my uncle?" He finished for her bluntly. His breath came out in a shudder before grunting "No."

"Oh, well, that's good." Ashley said faintly.

James just leaned back in his chair let out a tired breath. God, he was tired. He was always tired the day after the Change, but this was something deeper; and emotional fatiuge that had him longing for sleep.

"So, you've just been, what? Going from place to place all this time?" Asked Matt.

"It wasn't easy." James grunted.

Abruptely, Jessica threw up her hands and exclaimed "Okay, can I address the elephant in the room, here?!" Her voice was sharp and slightly panicked, and it drew everyone's attention. "What happens now? Now that we know that... _werewolves_ are real?! And that-" She jabbed a finger at James, " _You_ are a werewolf, and _we_ almost _died_ last night!"

"That wasn't me-"

"This is not about you!" Jessica's voice shook with thinly veiled fear and "What are we supposed to do now that we know monsters exist! We can't tell anyone because no one will believe us, and that doesn't even begin to cover the fact that, oh, you are a wanted man!"

James winced throughout her tirade, Sam's expression was torn between anger, and everyone was looking around at each other with varied expressions. Ashley could even see the divide that was happening. All the people that were against James, Mike, Chris, and Emily were standing further away from the others that were closer to him; Josh, Sam, and Matt. Jessica was creeping closer to Matt, and she was stuck in middle, silent against the storm that was brewing all around them.

"We can help him!" Matt said outloud "What if we can give him silver and stuff that can help him on the full moon! You heard him; he's been doing this by himself for months, and from the sound of it, he's done a pretty good job not hurting anyone."

Emily gawked at him "Matt, do you hear yourself? What, are we suppose to just raid a bunch of jewlery from our house and give it to this guy like nothing?!"

"I'm not asking for anybody's help!" James practically pleaded.

"No offense, dude," Chris told him dryly "But I don't think I'll sleep well at night knowing there's a werewolf in my backyard."

"Chris, you don't even live around here!" Sam accused.

"Look, I'm just saying!"

"Saying what!?"

Chris gave her a flat look over his glasses "You're telling me a wolf bigger than your truck doesn't scare you?"

"Can we get back on the fact that he's a werewolf and is gonna be _living_ here?" Mike interrupted.

Everyone started talking at once with their voices rising higher and higher. Accusations flung, arguments started, and the words got more heated. The only ones silent were James and Ashley, with the former having taking notice to how James seemed to curl in on himself as the yelling continued. The paper plate in his hand had been crushed as he made a fist, and the fingers of his other hand had stiffened and curled like they were becoming claws. His expression was terse and stony and he faced away from the conversation. His breathing was heavy, she saw him wince at particularly loud words, and his limbs were shaking ever so slightly. Then he opened his eyes, which had been closed, so he could stare out the window, and Ashley saw that were orange.

Flashes of those orange orbs set in black fur with long white fangs came back to her in a flood, and she shot to her feet with the cry of "ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped, espescially James, who flailed around to look at her with wide, normal eyes. Ashley sttod there panting with the weight silence and everyone's eyes upon her.

After a heartbeat, Chris asked in a concerned tone of voice "Ashley?" And it made her want to smile. He was always so sweet with her, but she couldn't focus on that. She'd already opened the door to the pathway this conversation could go, and she couldn't just back out now.

"I-" Her voice stuttered as she looked at James "I might know a way to help."

XXX

Ashley Brown didn't think she was strong. She'd been born an only child and came from a simple family that moved twice before settling in Calgary. She'd grown up in a small house along a stretch of road in the woods. There had been few neighbors and no one she could really play with until she got into school, and later on, high school. She was a shy girl at first, jumpy and just wanting to fit in and make friends. And she did, eventually. Chris had been a balm to her social anxiety. He'd been smart, funny, and they bonded over everything nerdy. They just clicked, like pancakes and syrup. She liked him, she really did, but she never seemed to have the guts to tell him how she really felt. At times, she felt like he felt the same, but she didn't want to risk it. Josh had been cool and she'd gotten along with Hannah and Beth pretty well, but she mostly went wherever Chris went. She didn't regret it, though. It had been a lot of fun; parties, outings, eventually Sam's farm where she became a part of a big group of friends, and finally...the lodge. She never liked it on that mountian. The almost constant snowfall, the deep woods, the way whole house creaked and groaned in the wind, how spooky the place was at night, and she always had the feeling she was being watched.

Well, she disliked the thought Blackwood Mountian a lot less since it's where Hannah and Beth died.

She'd held out hope for the longest time that they'd come back alive, or at least that they would find their bodies so the occasional sliver of hope can be crushed under closure. At the time, the prank had seemed so innocent. She'd been so caught up in what her friends were doing that she never stopped to thing just what exactly they were doing. Hannah was a sensitive person and what they did was just plain mean. Hannah ran out of the lodge, Beth followed, and the dark and creepy woods swallowed them whole. They never saw them again. No one liked to talk about it. Sometimes she'd cry, when the guilt and sadness became too much. Sometimes she'd just shut down. Her parents tried to help her, to ease her pain, but they didn't understand. She had blamed god a lot, too. She tried everything to numb it, but she didn't like drinking alchohol and pot just made her feel sick. But all her attempts had set her on the path she'd chosen for herself; one that had offered more than just lessen heartache. Admittedly, it had been the knowledgeable words of three women, but the time she had spent with them converted her in more ways than one.

The Three Crows was a humble little building that sat on on the furthest end of the street. The wood that made up the frame had an aged, but pristine look to it, and lining the smudgy windows were small shelves full of things like jars of incenses, bottles of spices, big chunks of crystal, and dream catchers on display for all to see.

They parked Sam's truck further up the streeth and had to walk from there. The three stopped at the end of the sidewalk, and stared at the single small building across the street. James stared at it with frown while Sam just looked perplexed. Ashley figited as cars passed them by and they stood there in silence.

"This place sells wolfsbane?" James suddenly asked, making her jump.

"O-oh, yeah!" She answered "They sell a lot of things, actually. If it doesn't work, there might be something else in here for you." James nodded but frowned deeper. Her phone dinged with another text from Chris asking if she was okay for the tenth time. She answered back with yet another yes.

"Am I the only one who's concerned with the fact that you want to eat a poisonous flower?" Sam asked sharply.

James didn't look away from the building across from them when he said in a tone of voice that shook slightly. "You don't want to know what it's like for me. It...it's hell, and it hurts so much..." He looked at her then with eyes a thousand leauges away "But the pain isn't the worst part. It's like I can feel it inside me. It's alive, and it wants out...its like being possessed...and I hate it." He trailed off and shook his head, whispering "I'll do anything at this point."

Sam had nothing more to say on that.

They looked both ways before crossing the street and coming to a stop in front of the door. "How do you know about this place?" Sam asked, looking at Ashley as the beanie wearing girl opened the door.

"I-uh, work here?" Ashley replied sheepishly. Sam blinked in visible surprise as she followed Ashley inside. As they entered they were immediately hit with the overwhelming aroma of incenses and spices. It was enough to make James cough and wave a hand about to clear the air. "Oh, wow." He grunted and pulled his shirt over his nose.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Ashley asked worridly.

"No, it's just," James waved at his face "I have a sensitive nose."

"Oh." Ashley chuckled sheepishly "Right."

The interior was a bit dim, the only lighting being a few old bulbs hanging from the ceiling and lit candles. Handcrafted shelves made from slabs of pine dotted the shop atop aged cedar tables, all holding a variety of strange and unusual commodities. Small books, what had to be a fake shrunken head, tiki skulls, and strange looking bottles. Dream catchers hung from the ceilings, swaying in the air as if an invisible wind was blowing through the-

 _"CAW!"_

They all ducked, each exclaiming or squealing as a black and feathery critter swooped overhead and landed on the countertop. It was a crow; a very large crow. The bird hopped across the countertop, turning around and looked at the three as they composed themselves from the surprise with beady, black eyes.

"Ugh!" Ashley suddenly groaned at the bird as she approached it, "God, Madus! Stop doing that every time I walk in!"

Sam gave a light-hearted chuckle as she walked up beside Ashley who scratched the back of the bird's neck. James, on the other hand, didn't move. While Sam and Ashley were greeting the rather friendly crow, the strands of beads hanging from the doorway behind the counter parted. James turned to see an elderly dark-skinned woman dressed in a dress of bright and vibrant colors step out. Large silver bands hung from her wrists and her hair was knotted in dreadlocks.

"Ashley!" The woman boomed with a thick accent. She took notice of the bird on the counter and narrowed her brown eyes. "Oi! Get of te counter, bird! Shoo! shoo!" She yelled, flapping her hand at the bird, who cawed and flew up to the rafters.

Ashley smiled slightly and turned to Sam and James to introduce the woman. "This is Eralia Jones, one of my bosses."

Sam dipped her head and said, "Hello."

James offered a slight wave and a grunt before looking up at the bird perched over his head. The way it was staring at him set him on edge; there was far too much intelligence in those black eyes as it cocked his head to watch him. He was also confused as to why this bird wasn't flying around in a panic. Didn't all animals hate him?

Eralia spoke heartily "Dun't mind him!" She squinted up at the bird, pointing at it "The bird wun't bite! Most he does is shit on me merchandise." Sam couldn't help but smile, Ashley giggled, and James remained silent.

"So!" Eralia said, leaning on the counter. "What can I help ya wit?"

Ashley licked her lips anxiously, glancing at James who motioned her head to go ahead. "Eralia, I need some wolfsbane." She said simply slowly.

"Wolfsbane? Why?" Eralia asked, looking slightly suspicious.

"Um..." Ashley started "Just, uh...you know-"

Eralia held up a bangled hand and stopped her cold "Gurl, I know you long enough to know when sometin' wrong." Her eyes narrowed in concern "What is it, child?"

Ashley said nothing. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her eyes darted to Sam, and then to James. Eralia followed her gaze with a slight frown She stared at the other two as if just noticing them, but stopped when she landed on James. She almost seemed to do a double take and peered at him with an look of so insense, James felt he was looking into his very soul.

Then, her eyes buldged and she stiffened. "Oh..." James heard her whisper. "Oh, child..." Eralia's words were clouded by sorrow. Her bangled hand twitched like she wanted to reach out to him, but she stopped herself. It was then he realized that her eyes were not on him, but on his shoulder. More specifically, his scar. James felt all the blood drain from his face.

"You know!" He murmmered in shock. He clutched at where the bite-mark lay under his hoodie and stepped back "How?" He hissed.

Silence reigned.

"Eralia?" Ashley's voice cut through the din. Sam just kept glancing back and forth between Eralia and James with wide and confused eyes. "James?" Sam called gently. Eralia and James' eyes didn't leave each other. They were both in a kind of shock; transfixed by the other. After a moment of silence, Eralia nodded slowly like she was coming to a resolve. "I see." She took a deep breath. "Well, I see why you came, Ashley. You should have come sooner." There was a subtle hint of reproach in the woman's tone that made Ashley duck her head.

"Ashley?" Sam called over to the shorter girl "What's going on?"

Ashley stuttered "Sam, I-"

"You 'ave not told zem?" Eralia asked Ashley.

The girl gulped "Um-"

"Ashley?" Sam pressed.

"I-I'm a witch."

She said the words quietly, and a bit shakily. She had never told anyone in the group. Not even Chris knew. It wasn't exactly a subject that came up in a conversation, either. Ashley's eyes darted from James to Sam and watched their reactions. James' expression deepened into a frown, but he did not take his eyes off Eralia or move his hand from his shoulder. Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" She breathed.

Eralia's eyes were now on Sam and narrowed in the same, piercing way she had looked at James. The dark-skinned woman stared at the trio before walking over to the beads and pulling them back with an arm. She motioned past, "If you wish for help, then come. We can assist you, but I offer 'tis only once." She said this while looking directly at James.

James went very, very still. He stared at the woman with eyes so wide they reflected the soft candlelight around him. At least, they hoped that's why there was a faint glow to them. "You..." He croaked after a moment "You can _help_ me?" His voice was quiet and desperate and his eyes were full of hope and fear. Like a starving man being offered a morsel by stranger for the first time in weeks.

"We will see." Eralia told him somberly. She looked at Sam "You may wait here, if you wish."

"Yeah." Sam admitted quickly with a nod "I'll just wait outside, actually." James shot her a confused look, but Sam was already out the door. His concerned eyes followed her, and he quickly looked to Ashley for an explaination, but she looked just as confused as he.

"Te girl fears what she does not understand." The words came from Eralia. Her dark eyes had also followed Sam's retreat. "Perhaps it better if she not 'ere for 'te moment. We talk more inside."

Ashley saw how James hesitated in that moment and the myriad of expressions that warred across his face. Confusion, fear, hope, sadness, anger, worry; all things Ashley could understand and relate to. Slowly, she stepped in front of his line of sight. James looked at her, and she couldn't help but flinch at how his eyes seemed almost manic. He was overwhelmed; the morning's events alone had made him loose control over his emotions, and she had seen how close he'd come to snapping again at Sam's house. Was Ashley afraid of James? Yes, she was. He was very intimidating to begin with, but now she only seemed to see the thing he'd become under the moonlight. If she could keep that thing from appearing again, well, she'd jumped at the chance to bring him here, didn't she?

"It's gonna be okay, uh-" Ashley stuttered when he frowned at her "You can trust her! I do. Eralia's a good person."

The girl was beginning to remind James of a starltled deer. She looked ready to bolt at a moment's notice, but she was still here and trying to make eye contact while simulatniously trying not to make eye contact. He felt his expression relax slightly. This girl was no doubt terrified of him, of that he had no doubt, yet she had offered a chance to help him. He was wary of the circumstances, but if there was the slight chance of a cure...weeks and weeks of running, starving, fear of being caught, running from place to place seemed, and the agony he experienced under moonlight played out before his eyes. He let out a great sigh. He was tired, oh so very tired.

"Lead the way." He grunted.

Ashley jumped slightly, but nodded and the two went around the counter and walked Eralia, who let the beads close behind them. They walked down a dark hallway decorated with ceramic skulls and taxidermied critters such as snakes, foxes, bobcats, and even a bear at the end of the hall on its hind legs. Walking past the bear through a doorway, they entered a room adorned with red hanging curtains and black velvet furniture. An electric chandelier hung over a round poker table of all things in the center of the room, and a shelf full of old and worn books sat off to the side. Two women sat inside the room; a stout woman with a round face and black hair done in loose pigtails sat at a desk in the far corner with her gaze on the screen of an old computer and continued to type away without sparing them a glance. The other one, an older woman with pale blonde hair lounged on an old recliner smoking a fancy french pipe and reading a magazine.

Eralia cleared her throat and said "Gurls, Ashley is here. She's brought someone."

"Is it that boy Chris?" The blonde woman asked and flipped a page in her magazine.

"Uh, no Viranica." Ashley mumbled sheepishly.

"Pity." Viranica said dismissively.

Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but spared a glance at Eralia. The woman's expression was hard and resolute, and she nodded to Ashley. The girl cleared her throat and guestured at the tall boy beside her. "Um, Viranica, Waupun, this is James. He needs our help."

Viranica looked at them over the edge of her magazine behind horn-rimmed glasses with mild intrest. Wapun merely spared a glance at them from computer-

-And shot out of her chair when she saw James.

The woman's eyes were practically bulging out of her head as she steadied herself on her feet and pointed a shaking finger at him. Viranica jumped at Waupun and glanced back and forth between her and James with blue eyes narrowed in worry and confusion. She did not see what Waupun and Eralia had, and was looking just as bewildered as Ashley. James, on the other hand, had that panicked look in his eyes again and was clutching at a part of is shoulder like he was in pain.

"...Well." Virana said slowly after a long silence. The woman tilted her head to stare around everyone "This just got interesting."

XXXXXX

 _ **AU: We are so sorry and Surprise, this ain't dead yet, everybody! Funnily enough, the 1st half of this chapter had been written last year and was just copied and pasted. A lot of this story keeps getting chopped up and used for later. Massive revisions were also made because as this was being written, me and Ultimate Survivor hit a major block in the middle of the chapter and went back and forth with how it should go and we eventually just got tired of staring at a blank screen and fighting through writers block. Interest was lost unfortunately. We've also been getting side-tracked with new stories we're experimenting with. Geez, what is it with Fanfictions? You can barely dedicate yourself to one and yet you go off and write a dozen more!**_

 _ **Of course, life caught up with us...I'm sure most of you know what that entails; job, family, personal stuff, and bills...yeah, it's been a rough year for me and Ultimate Survivor.**_

 _ **Look, everybody, real talk-I'm sorry this has taken so long to get updated. I'm disappointed in how long it's been. We both want this story to be the best it can be. However, don't worry. With how we're setting things up, things are going to be moving quicker and hopefully be written faster.**_

 _ **Speaking of the story, we are almost out of the 'Before Dawn Arc'! Blackwood Mountian is coming soon, and with it, the main story Arc. Lots of elements in the game that go unnoticed are going to be used to full effect, such as explinations and motivations for charachters. The overall native american lore of the game is going to be touched upon as well. We have plans that are going to rock your socks off.**_

 _ **It is a lot of fun adding more depth to the charachters and adding depth to their personalities and we both hope that you do too.**_

 _ **For instance; the fact that Ashley is a witch!**_

 _ **This idea spawned from a line by Chris during the Ouija Board in Chapter 3. He says: "Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today?"**_

 _ **A convert? What did she convert to?**_

 _ **If it isn't explained in further depth, Ashley started dabbling in Wicca after the sister's death. She isn't going to start casting spells or actually talking to ghosts in the story, however. The 3 crows (Eralia, Waupun, Viranica) are her teachers in the Arts. You probably won't see much of them. We want to give an outside life to Ashley (along with everyone else) and this just happened to play out the way it did.**_

 _ **I'm rambling at this point. It's late, I'm tired, and I got to work tomorrow. I really hope you enjoy this and SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! Sorta...meh. Have a great weekend, everyone and see you next time.**_

 _ **Yours truly-bob the kraken**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, bob the kraken here! I know this story has not been updated in a long time, but I have an announcement to make. I am adopting Silver Dawn with Ultimate Survivor's permission. The story will be posted on my account. The chapters are going to be gone over and edited for any mistakes, and the story will probably be Re-published in a week or so. Hope you all give it another chance and I apologize to you that this isn't an official chapter. Well, that's all for now. See you next time!


End file.
